Power Rangers Dino Omega Segunda Temporada
by Seiryu.001
Summary: Luego de la batalla final contra Astronema y el sacrificio de Karone, hubo unos pequeños días de tranquilidad, pero cuando el mal acecha, Los Power Rangers, aparecerán y los detendrán... esta vez las batallas serán mas difíciles, secretos se revelaran y un formidable ser aparecerá para causar el fin de todo el universo... !Power Rangers, por siempre!
1. Los nuevos poderes, parte 1

**Hola amigos lectores, me alegra volver con un nuevo Fic, ahora aquí viene la ¡Segunda Temporada de Power Rangers Dino Omega! Oh si amigos antes de comenzar, me alegra que les haya gustado la primera temporada y espero que la segunda les guste, voy a tratar de hacer que los episodios sean agradables para ustedes (sobre todo para los Fans de MarceloxHolly XD jajaja, por cierto si se preguntan de la historia o de la línea temporal, los Rangers Dino Omega se encuentran todavía en el año 2015) bueno por cierto, antes de comenzar les diré que el 17 de marzo cumplo mis cuarenta y diez años wiiiiii ustedes saben amigos, los cuarenta son los nuevos 20… jajaja bueno dejemos las bromas sin sentido, ya tengo 23 años, ahora amigos debo decir que aprecio que me hayan seguido en mi primer Fic y espero que esta nueva temporada le vaya a gustar… bueno, solo espero que me valla igual o mejor que con mi primer Fic... bueno… ¡Comencemos!**

 **1: Los nuevos poderes, parte 1.**

Se vio como alguien caminaba tranquilamente por una calle y fue a una cabina de teléfono público y realizar una llamada- hola papá… ya llegue a los San francisco, y ya recogí tu encargo… volveré en estos momentos a Stone Canyon… te llamare cuando llegue, nos vemos y cuídate papá-el chico colgó el teléfono y se dio la vuelta, en eso se vio a Marcelo, que tenía un paquete y comenzaba a caminar, se veía por el rostro de Marcelo que estaba preocupado y a la vez frustrado.

-demonios… bueno, al menos mi padre me dio los materiales necesarios para este inicio de clases, además de algo de dinero-dijo Marcelo al ver el paquete y además de ver su billetera que tenía el dinero que su padre le dio.

Marcelo seguía su camino para llegar a un lugar transitado para así tomar un transporte eh ir al aeropuerto para así llegar a Stone Canyon, Marcelo seguía con su camino mientras algunos pensamientos cruzaban su mente, luego de todas las cosas que pasaron con Karone, Anna y sus batallas en donde recuerda su combate contra Zeon.

Se veía que la calle por la cual Marcelo seguía su camino estaba algo vacía, con pocas personas caminando para llegar a su destino, ya sea trabajo u otros asuntos, Marcelo observaba como la poca gente que había caminaba, Marcelo estaba algo molesto y triste, ya que él quería al menos tener una vida normal, como las personas que él estaba viendo, para así no tener esa responsabilidad de ser un Ranger y ni sufrir por perder a seres queridos, pero Marcelo dejo esos pensamientos de lado.

Al llegar a una parada de bus, Marcelo espero y tomo el bus que lo llevaría al Aeropuerto de San francisco, Marcelo veía por las ventanas del bus las calles de san francisco aun pensativo, de que es lo que vendrá en el futuro y la batalla que él y sus amigos aún tienen que resolver contra Durahan y Shinnok.

Marcelo salió de sus pensamientos al ver que ya estaban por llegar al aeropuerto, Marcelo baja del bus cuando el chofer decide para en la señal de parada que había cerca del aeropuerto, Marcelo ya fuera del bus camina hasta entrar al aeropuerto y va a una de las ventanillas donde venden los pasajes de viaje del aeropuerto.

-disculpe, quisiera comprar un pasaje para ir a Stone Canyon-dijo Marcelo a la señorita que estaba en la ventanilla.-

-oh muy bien, solo espere unos momentos… por cierto necesitare sus documentos-dijo la señorita.

Marcelo le entrego sus documentos, pasaron solo unos minutos, y la señorita le dio su pasaje a Marcelo.

-muy bien, gracias señorita-dijo Marcelo mientras la señorita asintió y comenzó a atender a la siguiente persona.

Marcelo se sentó en la sala de espera, mientras se mantenía pensativo…

-Rayos… es difícil poder estar sereno… después de todo lo que paso, pero debo hacer el esfuerzo-dijo Marcelo.

Mientras en una cueva.

Se veía a alguien cubierto por una capucha larga, que se encontraba en meditación, abre los ojos al sentir una presencia extraña.

-Algo está pasando con… espero estar equivocándome, pero si no es así… Karone será el menor de nuestros problemas, pero por si acaso-al decir eso, el encapuchado crea una especie de cristal de forma cuadrada, en ese objeto podía verse varios lugares del planeta tierra, primero fue Angel Grove, luego Mariner Bay, Silver Hills, Turtle Cove, Bahia Azul, Reefside, Briarwood, San Angeles, Ciudad Cyber y Stone Canyon.

Luego de eso se ve en aquel cristal que muestra otras ciudades como Nueva Tecno, Ocean Bluff, Domo de Corintia, Amber Beach y por último la ciudad de los Rangers fuerza de tiempo del año 3000.

-No hay ninguna anormalidad… pero aun así debo estar atento, ya que si él hace algo para venir a este mundo, todos estarán en problemas… ni siquiera Karone podrá hacer algo, a pesar de que sea la elegida-dijo el encapuchado.

En su cristal se vio como aparecían todos los Rangers desde los Mighty Morphin, hasta los Dino Charge, Furia Legendaria, Dino Omega, Ultralink y por último se mostró a un Ranger que iba de pasajero en un camión que estaba todo serio y muy concentrado, para después verse a una chica de pelo Violeta que se veía animada, luego a un chico de una gran estatura de piel blanca, de cabello rubio desarreglado, que se veía tranquilo, pero a la vez serio, para después finalizar con un chico de pelo Café oscuro y se veía preocupado.

-será mejor que haga una visita a cada uno, para prepararlos, y para eso necesitare algo de ayuda, pero es muy probable que no quieran ayudarme si me ven… así que tendré que usar la fuerza, o tendré que engañarlos para que cooperen-dijo el encapuchado para después desaparecer el diamante.

En eso el encapuchado creo una gran cantidad de energía en su mano derecha, para después golpearlo con el suelo, al hacerlo se vio como esa energía comenzaba a tomar forma, mostrando a 12 seres de los cuales se podían ver a Zordon, Durahan, Shinnok, Zeon, Hyutho, Knife, Jakio y Taregi, así como a otros 4 eltarianos.

-ha pasado bastante tiempo, seguramente ya hay nuevos integrantes, pero dudo que sean muchos-dijo el encapuchado.

Aquel ser seguía observando las imágenes mostradas de aquellos Eltarianos- en fin… tal vez puedan serme de utilidad y ayudarme, o tal vez no… pero a pesar de eso Shinnok es el único que me está preocupando, puedo sentir q un conflicto muy fuerte le va a suceder, solo espero que eso no arruine mis planes para detener a ese sujeto, ya que no pienso permitir que le haga lo mismo a este universo, y no dejare que arruine mis planes, no se lo permitiré- dijo aquel ser, hasta que desvaneció todas las imágenes, para después salir de la cueva y ver el paisaje que era muy tranquilo mientras tenía una mirada seria.

Aeropuerto

Marcelo seguía pensativo recordando todo, pensando en las posibilidades de detener a Durahan o a cualquier otro enemigo que atacara la tierra.

En eso como si fuera de una punzada, Marcelo pareció darse cuenta de algo, esa idea era la de los enemigos que habían enfrentado él y su equipo, así como otros Rangers de Generaciones anteriores.

Por más que Marcelo lo siguiera pensando esa idea seguía en su cabeza, de si aquellos enemigos fueron seres vivos en algún momento, ya que seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, obvio que descarto a los Orgs y los Nighlocks, así como los robots de Venjix ya que no eran seres vivos, así que el los descarto, ¿pero y los demás?, esa era la pregunta que Marcelo tenia.

En eso se escuchó una voz que hizo reaccionar a Marcelo- Atención a todos los pasajeros con rumbo a Stone Canyon, el vuelo saldrá dentro una hora, por favor a todos los pasajeros con rumbo a dicha ciudad, favor ir a registrarse y llevar todas sus pertenencias, para así iniciar con el protocolo, se les agradece la atención. Marcelo escucho atentamente y se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió para que su mochila que era su equipaje fuera revisada y así subir al avión que lo llevaría a Stone Canyon.

Aeropuerto de Stone Canyon.-

Se vio como Marcelo bajaba del avión y se dirigió a la salida del aeropuerto y ahí tomo un taxi para ir a la casa de su maestro Daichi.

Al llegar Marcelo abrió la puerta y se encontró con sus hermanos y Alex que todavía seguían con sueño, lo que indicaba que recién se habían levantado- hola chicos-dijo Marcelo.

-hermano volviste-dijo Nicole que fue a abrazar a su hermano.

-hola Nicole-dijo Marcelo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-como te fue en tu viaje hermano-dijo Chris.

-si cuéntanos los detalles… ¿sucedió algo interesante durante tu viaje?-pregunto Alex.

-pues la verdad sí-en eso Marcelo vio por todos lados y vio que no estaban sus amigos- ¿dónde están Mira, Davis y Michael?

-estamos aquí-se oyó la voz de Davis que venía de la cocina, en eso Marcelo fue con los demás y en efecto en la cocina se encontraban Davis, Mira y Michael y estaban desayunando- como estas Marcelo… te fue bien en el viaje.

-por supuesto, ya hice el encargo que me pidió mi padre… por suerte llegue antes de que se fueran sin mí a la escuela secundaria de Stone Canyon… por cierto ustedes ya están listos chicos-dijo Marcelo viendo a Chris, Nicole y Alex.

-no te preocupes enseguida nos iremos a alistar, pero no sería mejor que descansaras, estoy seguro que el viaje te debe haber cansado-dijo Chris.

-no te preocupes Chris, ya descanse en el avión… así que no te preocupes por mí-dijo Marcelo.

-si tú lo dices… bueno nosotros iremos a alistarnos, por cierto Mira nos podrías preparar el desayuno-dijo Chris.

-por supuesto, solo apresúrense-dijo Mira sonriendo, en eso los chicos se fueron a alistar.

-bueno yo también iré a alistarme, para ir a la secundaria, por cierto Mira que vas a hacer tu-dijo Marcelo.

-supongo que iré a buscar algo de trabajo, ya que estoy segura que necesitaremos algo de dinero-dijo Mira.

-tienes razón, por cierto, te puedo dar una sugerencia Mira-dijo Marcelo.

-enserio… y puedes decirme cual es esa sugerencia-dijo Mira.

-ve al Restaurante juvenil de Stone Canyon, estoy seguro que tal vez puedas conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo ahí-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo… bueno iré ahí por la tarde, pero en este momento iré a buscar otro lugar en donde trabajar… pero tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia Marcelo-dijo Mira.

-de acuerdo… muy bien chicos, debemos preparar nuestras cosas para volver a la secundaria-dijo Marcelo a Davis y Michael.

-ni que lo digas amigo-dijo Davis animado.

-pues yo no estoy alegre, pero que se va a hacer, tendré que ponerle mucho empeño-dijo Michael sonriendo.

-así se habla-en eso Marcelo vio que sus hermanos y Alex- veo que ya están listos para su primer día de clases chicos.

Se vio que Chris llevaba un pantalón negro una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de color azul.

Alex llevaba puesto un pantalón de color azul, una camiseta de color amarillo con detalles rojos y además llevaba una chaqueta de color negro.

Con Nicole se vio que tenía puesto un pantalón wrangler, una camisa de color azul y su pelo estaba suelto.

-lo que tu diga hermano… bueno es hora de desayunar e ir a la escuela-dijo Chris.

En eso todos desayunaron y luego de unos 5 minutos salieron de casa para ir a la escuela y la secundaria respectivamente, mientras Mira iba a otro lugar a buscar trabajo.

-bueno chicos, aquí nos despedimos, ya saben dónde es la casa y no se metan en problemas de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo a sus hermano y a Alex en la entrada del instituto.

-lo mismo va para ustedes-dijo Alex sonriendo.

En eso Marcelo vio que alguien se acercaba, resulta que esa persona era Yuri- miren amigos, es Yuri-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Davis puso su vista en otro lado- y no es la única-llamando la atención de sus amigos- miren haya, son Steve, Yolei y Holly… amigos estamos aquí-dijo Davis llamando la atención de sus amigos.

En eso los mencionados se acercaron a sus amigos- hola amigos, como están-dijo Steve.

-estamos bien… además, esta mañana Marcelo acaba de llegar-dijo Davis.

-eso es cierto Marcelo, volviste de tu viaje solo esta mañana-dijo Yolei.

-así es-dijo Marcelo.

-era que no vengas Marcelo… estoy segura que debes estar cansado-dijo Holly acercándose a Marcelo.

-no te preocupes Holly… descanse todo lo que pude en el avión-dijo Marcelo.

-Holly-todos escucharon de quien era la voz y vieron de que era de la hermana de Holly, Serena- hermana, porque no me esperaste.

-lo siento, pero no es mi culpa que te hayas despertado algo tarde-dijo Holly.

-está bien… bueno yo debo irme a mi salón de clases-dijo Serena cuando se escuchó el tono de timbre de la secundaria de Stone Canyon y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad.

-está bien, te veré después de la primera hora de clases-dijo Holly.

-cielos Holly tu hermana sí que estaba apresurada… y ustedes también deberían ir a su salón de clases chicos-dijo Marcelo.

-está bien, loes veremos después amigos-dijo Chris.

-adiós chicos-dijo Yuri que se despidió.

-bueno será mejor continuar he ir a nuestros respectivos salones-dijo Marcelo

-tienes razón, debemos irnos ahora-dijo Steve, en eso todos se fueron a su salón de clases, al estar dentro de la secundaria- por cierto amigos, que salón les toco, porque a mí me tocó el salón A.

-pues a mí también-dijo Marcelo.

-a nosotros 2 también-dijo Michael, señalando también a Davis.

-¿y ustedes chicas?-dijo Marcelo.

-pues a nosotras también nos tocó en el mismo salón de clases-dijo Yolei.

-ya veo entonces, eso significa que estaremos juntos amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-disculpen-en eso los chicos vieron a un señor de color o de piel morena (ustedes saben, no quiero sonar racista, ya que no me gusta, pero es una persona negra… lo repito, odio el racismo) el aspecto físico del señor era algo, como decirlo… era algo gordo (seré honesto, tiene el físico del Señor Barriga en los tiempos del Chavo XD que estoy diciendo en este primer cap. Por dios XD, mejor sigamos, creo que estoy matando el ambiente jajaja)

-hola señor… ¿quién es usted?-dijo Marcelo.

-yo soy el director Marcus del instituto de la secundaria de Stone Canyon… no deberían ir a sus salones en estos momentos-dijo el Director Marcus con un tono serio que les incomodo a los Rangers.

-si lo sentimos, en estos momentos iremos a nuestros salones-dijo Marcelo algo nervioso y se fue con sus amigos.

Nave de Durahan.

Se vio que Durahan estaba muy tranquilo, en eso se levantó- Ghidorah, Naga, Tanith… vengan-dijo Durahan llamando a sus generales.

Sus 3 guerreros aparecieron- nos llamó Durahan-dijo Ghidorah.

-quiero que vayan a Stone Canyon y acaben con los Rangers Dino Omega… y les daré algo de ayuda muy útil-en eso Durahan abrió una de las puertas de su nave donde tenía a los monstruos Eltarianos.

De una de las puertas salió un cuervo humanoide de nombre Crogan- estoy listo y preparado para luchar amo Durahan.

-me alegra oírlo… será mejor que al menos los dejen fuera de combate-dijo Durahan.

-entendido-dijeron los cuatro y se retiraron del lugar.

-veamos que hacen después de este ataque Rangers Dino Omega-dijo Durahan con maldad.

Secundaria de Stone Canyon.

Se vio como Marcelo y los demás salían del salón de clases, ya que era el horario de salida- cielos, hoy fue un día muy duro… jamás pensé que nos darían un repaso de física a cinco minutos de la salida de la escuela-dijo Marcelo.

-no sé de qué te quejas… a mí me fue bien, al igual que los demás-dijo Davis, mientras Steve, Yolei y Holly asentían.

-ustedes lo dicen… porque a mí me costó bastante-dijo Marcelo.

-igual a mí-dijo Michael- por cierto Holly, te note algo molesta durante las últimas 2 clases.

Holly se sorprendió por el comentario- bueno… la verdad… la culpa la tiene Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-¿cómo? Yo… y qué culpa tengo-dijo Marcelo señalándose.

-casi todas las chicas te estaban coqueteando y eso era molesto-dijo Holly molesta.

-y eso que tiene… además no fui el único al que le coquetearon o le lanzaron miraditas y suspiros… eso también les sucedió a Steve y a Davis-dijo Marcelo.

-oye amigo, no nos metas en tus problemas de acuerdo… además al primero que le coquetearon y le mandaron suspiros, fueron a ti Marcelo-dijo Steve.

-está bien… está bien, pero Holly… dime que tiene que las chicas me hayan coqueteado el día de hoy-dijo Marcelo.

Holly solo se quedó callada y se sonrojo- bueno… la verdad me moleste porque llamabas demasiado la atención y por esa razón no pudimos pasar las clases de manera normal-dijo Holly.

Marcelo solo alzo una ceja- ¿la verdad?… yo no le veo el problema-dijo Marcelo, Holly solo le dio una mirada molesta, mientras los demás se miraban y comenzaban a sospechar sobre la actitud de Holly.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio a Tensou que monitoreaba la ciudad- Tensou, no hay nada de señal de peligro en la ciudad-dijo Gosei.

-por ahora no Gosei, pero me da la sensación de que van a atacar, no ha habido señal de Durahan-dijo Tensou.

En eso la alarma del centro de operaciones sonó- revisa quien es el que está atacando la ciudad Tensou-dijo Gosei.

-enseguida Gosei… esto es malo Gosei, es otro monstruo Eltariano-dijo Tensou.

-debemos contactarnos con los Rangers de inmediato-dijo Gosei.

Escuela de Stone Canyon.

Se vio a Marcelo y a los demás- y como les fue en su clase chicos-dijo Marcelo.

-bien, aunque las clases de matemáticas fueron algo difíciles-dijo Chris.

-por cierto Holly, tu hermana esta en nuestra misma clase y nos dijo que no te preocuparas que ella volverá sola a casa-dijo Yuri sonriendo.

.ya veo-dijo Holly, en eso se escucho la alarma de sus comunicadores, en eso fueron a un callejón donde nadie los viera.

-Gosei, soy yo Marcelo… que sucede-dijo Marcelo.

-"Marcelo deben venir al centro de operaciones ahora mismo"-dijo Gosei.

-entendido vamos enseguida-dijo Marcelo, en eso todos se tele transportaron.

Esta historia continuara…

 **Aparecieron los niños- como les va amigos lectores, comencemos con el resumen del episodio de hoy-dijo Chris.**

 **-como vieron, ya dio inicio a la nueva temporada de Power Rangers Dino Omega-dijo Yuri.**

 **-ya llegaron las clases, así como unas pequeñas sorpresas que aumentaran en los siguientes episodios-dijo Alex.**

 **-además de nuevas batallas y una lucha muy difícil que llegara donde el universo estará en peligro-dijo Nicole.**

 **-bueno ahí acaba el primera episodio de la segunda temporada de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! Esperemos que este primer episodio les haya gustado y esperen el siguiente ¡Adiós y cuídense!-dijeron los 4.**

 **Eso es todo amigos, ahora vamos con los Reviews, además de que mi amigo Dragón Espectral, ya público su nuevo Fic.**

 **Amo del vacío:** pues deberías saber que el Ulforce Ranger todavía mantiene unos trucos bajo la manga o ciertos poderes que aun no despierta, ya comenzamos con la nueva temporada y espero que el inicio de guste, nos vemos y que el poder te proteja amigo.

 **Dragón Espectral:** como te va amigo, aquí está la nueva temporada de mi Fic, lamento si publico los episodios en los horarios que tienes que trabajar, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

 **Julio:** gracias por el comentario amigo y espero que el primer episodio de esta segunda temporada te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate.

 **Lion Wilson:** la verdad lo del Ulforce Ranger y del poder que posee lo tenía pensado el año pasado, solo que de manera diferente, eso lo explicare en otro momento, pero espero que te haya gustado el primer episodio de la segunda temporada.

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo, espero que el inicio de esta segunda temporada les haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídense amigos, lamento si me llego a atrasar con el segundo episodio de esta temporada o de mi nuevo fic Power Rangers Dino Alpha, espero sus Reviews, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	2. los nuevos poderes, parte 2

**Hola amigos lectores, me alegra volver con otro episodio de esta ¡Segunda Temporada de Power Rangers Dino Omega! Oh si amigos, espero que el inicio de la temporada les haya gustado, así que… ¡Comencemos!**

 **link: https:** **watch?v=bQ4v7w4Kiyc**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **A great evil comes to attack**

 **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **We must defend humanity**

 **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **We have a great ability**

 **(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **To fight against evil**

 **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **Our destiny is to save the world**

 **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **With all our, Power**

 **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **Never give up**

 **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **Protect the planet earth**

 **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **Rangers forever**

 **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **Omega Power, all together**

 **(Omega Poder, todos juntos)**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **2: Los nuevos poderes, parte 2.**

Los Rangers llegaron al centro de mando- ya llegamos Gosei, cual es la situación-dijo Marcelo.

-qué bueno que ya llegaron, vean la pantalla y sabrán lo que sucede-dijo Gosei.

En eso los Rangers vieron por la pantalla a un monstruo cuervo humanoide y estaba en el lago de Stone Canyon- oye Gosei… no me digas que ese es otro monstruo Eltariano-dijo Davis.

-lamento decirlo, pero si Davis, es otro monstruo Eltariano, deben tener cuidado cuando se lo enfrenten, seguramente debe tener unas habilidades ocultas-dijo Gosei.

-está bien, chicos ustedes quédense aquí-dijo Marcelo a los niños.

-no te preocupes, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, denle una lección a ese pájaro-dijo Chris.

Marcelo asintió- bueno solo falta Mira-dijo Marcelo.

-ya nos comunicamos con ella Marcelo, no debería tardar en llegar-dijo Tensou.

En eso vieron como Mira llegaba por medio de la tele transportación- hola amigos, Tensou ya me dijo lo que sucede… y estoy lista para luchar-dijo Mira.

-bien amigos, es hora de volver a la acción-dijo Marcelo, en eso todos sacaron sus Morphos y lo combinaron con sus comunicadores para tener el poder de las monedas de poder Omega- ¡listos!-dijo Marcelo sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder! ¡Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!-todos ya tenían sus trajes Rangers y usaron sus motos para dirigirse al lugar donde estaba el enemigo.

Stone Canyon.

Los Rangers siguieron con su camino, hasta llegar al lago- no hay rastros de ese monstruo-dijo Davis.

En eso Marcelo vio el bosque que estaba cerca del lago- deberíamos ir al bosque… tal vez se oculto ahí, ya que si estuviera aquí estaría armando un alboroto-dijo Marcelo.

-estoy de acuerdo, pero debemos tener cuidado al adentrarnos en el bosque-dijo Mira.

Todos asintieron y dejaron sus motos y se adentraron al bosque.

-en donde creen que este ese pajarraco-dijo Michael.

-ni idea, pero tendremos que tener cuidado-dijo Marcelo.

En eso del cielo apareció el monstruo Eltariano de nombre Crogan y se vio que había tacleado a los Rangers para derribarlos- jejeje jamás se esperaron un ataque sorpresa desde el cielo verdad-dijo Crogan en tono de burla.

-ya veras pajarraco-dijo Marcelo que se levanto al igual que sus amigos.

-yo no estaría tan seguro, no me podrán vencer ya que soy Crogan uno de los monstruos Eltarianos mas fuertes-dijo el cuervo humanoide.

-eso lo veremos Crogan-dijo Marcelo que ya estaba listo para luchar junto con sus amigos.

-oh pero estoy muy seguro que no me van a vencer-dijo Crogan mientras veía que detrás de lo Rangers donde habían muchos árboles, estaban Ghidorah, Naga y Tanith que se preparaban para atacar en el momento oportuno.

-ahora mismo me ocupare de ustedes yo solo-dijo Crogan que despues se vio que recibió un rayo de energía que lo hizo aumentar de tamaño.

Nave de Durahan.

Se vio que Durahan había sido el responsable de que Crogan aumentara de tamaño- bueno, creo que con eso será suficiente, para que los Rangers llamen a sus Zords y así dañarlos de tal manera, para que los Rangers no vuelvan a tener un Megazord… veamos como salvaran al mundo, cuando mis guerreros acaben con su Megazord-dijo Durahan sonriendo de manera vil.

Stone Canyon.

-bueno Rangers… prepárense porque serán destruidos-dijo Crogan.

-rayos, ahora no se van con rodeos y van al punto-dijo Michael.

-debe tramar algo, para estar confiado-dijo Mira.

-yo también pienso lo mismo… pero si no lo detenemos, Crogan causara destrozos en la ciudad-dijo Steve.

-Steve tiene razón, debemos detenerlo… están listos amigos-dijo Marcelo y los demás asintieron.

En eso sus manos se cargaron de energía de su color respectivo en su mano derecha, para luego lanzarla al cielo que tomo la forma de la cabeza de sus Zords, mientras decían las siguientes palabras- ¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!

-Omega Carnotauro Dinozord-dijo Marcelo y en ese momento de un volcán, apareció un Carnotauro de color rojo con algunos detalles blancos que venía a una buena velocidad.

-Omega Cephalosaurio Dinozord-dijo Yolei y en eso de una cueva, apareció un Cephalosaurio amarillo con detalles de color blanco y negro y venía a una velocidad igual que la del Carnotauro.

-Omega Torosaurio Dinozord-dijo Davis y en eso en medio de una tormenta eléctrica, apareció un Torosaurio azul y sus cuernos eran de color blanco.

-Omega Pterodáctilo Dinozord-dijo Holly, en eso por los aires, apareció un Pterodáctilo blanco con detalles rosas.

-Omega Mastodonte Dinozord-dijo Michael, en una cueva de hielo, apareció el mastodonte de color negro con detalles blancos y amarillos.

-Omega Stegosaurio Dinozord-dijo Miratrix, en las profundidades de un lago apareció el Stegosaurio de color celeste con detalles amarillos.

-Omega Therizinosaurio Dinozord-dijo Steve, en eso el Therizinosaurus apareció cerca de una cueva que había en unas montañas y venía a una gran velocidad.

-muy bien amigos, suban abordo-dijo Marcelo que salto donde estaba su zord al igual que los demás, Marcelo ya se encontraba en la cabina de su Zord- muy bien equipo, tomen sus posiciones.

-aquí Yolei, lista para entrar en acción-dijo Yolei.

-aquí Davis, los sistemas están perfectos para la batalla-dijo Davis.

\- Holly reportándose, estoy lista y preparada para defender la ciudad-dijo Holly.

-aquí Michael, estoy listo para la batalla-dijo Michael.

-Mira preparada para la batalla, acabemos con el-dijo Mira.

-Steve listo y preparado, acabemos con ese pájaro de una buena vez-dijo Steve.

-muy bien amigos, es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo, en eso a los Zords se les brillaron sus ojos y comenzaron a transformarse.

-¡Omega Dino Megazord, activado!-dijeron los Rangers y se vio al Megazord preparado para la batalla.

-jajaja veo que ya trajeron a su Megazord, ahora prepárense a ser derrotados-dijo crogan

-eso está por verse fanfarrón-dijo Marcelo.

En eso el Megazord fue a atacar a Crogan, se vio que la pelea era difícil para los Rangers, ya que Crogan bloqueaba cada ataque del Megazord- demonios, ese cuervo es un problema-dijo Steve.

-si lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que encontraremos la manera de derrotarlo-dijo Marcelo.

-yo no estaría tan seguro de eso Rangers-dijo Crogan.

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Marcelo.

-solamente, miran a sus espaldas-dijo Crogan y el Megazord dio la vuelta, para ver cómo había una especie de 3 luces.

De esas 3 luces, se vio como aparecían, Ghidorah, Naga y Tanith en sus formas gigantes- ¡demonios, nos tendieron una trampa!-dijo Marcelo preocupado por la situación en la que se encontraban.

-prepárense, porque ahora están acabados-dijo Ghidorah.

-estuve esperando mucho tiempo, para darles una lección-dijo Naga.

-ya están acabados, así que será mejor que se rindan-dijo Tanith.

-si creen que nos vamos a rendir, entonces se van a llevar una decepción, porque no lo haremos-dijo Marcelo.

Se vio como el Megazord luchaba con todo contra 4 oponentes, la lucha era difícil a que muy pocas veces llegaban a bloquear algunos ataques, pero otros eran asestados por Crogan y los demás, que comenzaban a dañar al Megazord.

-rayos, debemos hacer algo, oh si no estaremos perdidos-dijo Davis.

-es hora de pedir refuerzos-en eso Marcelo tomo su Daga dragón- ¡necesito al Omega Dragozord, ya!-dijo Marcelo.

De un volcán que hizo erupción, apareció el Dragozord y rápidamente fue a ayudar a los Rangers- muy bien, tal vez ahora si tengamos una posibilidad de detenerlos-dijo Marcelo.

La lucha continúo y se vio que el Omega Dragozord luchaba contra Naga y Tanith, pero aun así no era suficiente, ambos Zords estaban recibiendo un gran daño- demonios, no podremos resistir, la combinación Megazord tampoco lo hará-dijo Davis.

En eso Ghidorah golpeo con su espada al Omega Dino Megazord causándole muchos daños y de pronto apareció Crogan que ataco al Megazord hasta hacerlo caer- demonios nos derribaron-dijo Steve.

En la otra pelea, el Dragozord estaba teniendo dificultades, ya que tanto Tanith como Naga estaban atacando de manera estratégica y en una lanzaron rayos de energía que derribo al Dragozord.

-prepárense, porque les llego la hora de su derrota-dijo Crogan.

Los Zords trataban de levantarse, pero estaban muy dañados, luego de recibir una gran cantidad de ataques- que hacemos ahora, estamos en desventaja-dijo Holly.

-demonios, debemos pensar en algo-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-ni crean que les daremos la oportunidad de contraatacar-dijo Crogan, en eso disparo rayos de energía junto con Ghidorah, Naga y Tanith, el ataque le dio de lleno a los Zords causando una gran explosión, los Rangers salieron de la cabina del Megazord cayendo hasta llegar al suelo, donde perdieron su transformación.

En eso los Rangers se levantaron lastimados y vieron a los Zords que se veían muy dañados- rayos, los Zords están muy dañados, no podremos usarlos para pelear-dijo Marcelo.

-no deberíamos preocuparnos por eso ahora… ya que en estos momentos tenemos otros problemas-dijo Michael que señalo a Crogan y los demás que todavía estaban gigantes.

-miren nada mas, ya no son tan amenazantes verdad… ahora mismo los destruiremos a ustedes y sus Zords-dijo Crogan que preparaba rayos de energía junto con Ghidorah, Naga y Tanith.

-esto no puede ser el fin-dijo Mira muy preocupada al igual que sus amigos.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que los niños estaban muy preocupados ya que veían por el monitor del centro de operaciones lo que sucedía- no puede ser, ellos no pueden perder-dijo Yuri.

-deben encontrar una forma de vencer a esos tipos-dijo Nicole.

-y que van a hacer… los Zords están muy dañados, sin ellos no podrán hacer nada-dijo Alex.

-si no hacen algo para salir de ese problema… ellos estarán acabados-dijo Chris en eso vio a Gosei- Gosei hay una forma en que puedas ayudarlos.

-creo que si… voy a intentar traerlos al centro de operaciones-dijo Gosei, en eso comenzó a concentrar una gran energía.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio como Crogan y los demás estaban a punto de atacar a los Rangers, mientras estos veían la escena con incapacidad, Crogan y los demás lanzaron su ataque, pero en ese mismo momento, los Rangers fueron transportados, los guerreros de Durahan se sorprendieron al ver que los Rangers habían escapado del ataque- ¿Qué paso?-dijo Naga.

-fueron tele transportados-dijo Tanith, en eso vieron como los Zords de los Rangers también fueron tele transportados- y también hicieron lo mismo con los Zords de los Rangers.

-¿pero quién fue el que salvo a esos Rangers y a sus Zords?-dijo Crogan.

-solo hay alguien que pudo hacerlo… Gosei-dijo Ghidorah- será mejor retirarnos y esperar órdenes del amo Durahan, mientras no sepamos donde es la base de los Rangers.

-estoy de acuerdo, vámonos-dijo Tanith, tanto Naga como Crogan asintieron y se fueron del lugar, para volver a la nave de Durahan.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio como los Rangers habían llegado- ¿Qué paso?, como llegamos al centro de operaciones-pregunto Marcelo

-yo los traje… Rangers-dijo Gosei que tenía un tono cansado.

-que te sucede Gosei… se te oye algo cansado-dijo Michael.

-lo que sucedió fue que Gosei uso su energía para transportarlos aquí y así evitar que fueran destruidos-dijo Tensou.

Al escuchar eso los Rangers vieron a Gosei- gracias por salvarnos Gosei-dijo Holly.

-eso no es todo, también transporto a sus Zords para evitar que el enemigo los destruyera-dijo Alex.

Marcelo y los demás se sorprendieron- je… gracias Gosei… gracias por habernos ayudado-dijo Marcelo.

-soy su tutor… no iba a dejar que mis amigos fueran lastimados-dijo Gosei.

Todos sonrieron al escuchar lo que dijo Gosei- bueno, ahora que estamos a salvo… que haremos-dijo Davis.

-es obvio Davis, debemos contraatacar pero esta vez con un plan-dijo Michael.

-eso no será posible Rangers-dijo Gosei llamando la atención de todos.

-que quieres decir Gosei-dijo Steve.

-los Zords están muy dañados y tardaran en recuperarse por completo-dijo Gosei.

-como que lo Zords tardaran en recuperarse, que no pueden repararlos-dijo Michael.

-Michael-Marcelo llamo la atención de él y los demás- deberían saber que nuestros Zords son como los de Yubel y los Rangers fuerza salvaje o los Rangers galácticos… nuestros Zords también son seres vivos y si Gosei dice que necesitan tiempo para recuperarse… tendremos que hacer caso a lo que nos dice Gosei y dejar que nuestros Zords se recuperen.

Al escuchar lo que dijo su líder todos lo pensaron y llegaron a la conclusión de que Marcelo y Gosei tienen razón- entonces como los detendremos… ya que nuestros Zords necesitan recuperarse-dijo Yolei.

-tendremos que pelear sin tener a nuestros Zords-dijo Marcelo y saco su Morpho, en eso vio que su Morpho estaba muy dañado- ¿Qué rayos? Mi Morpho está dañado.

Al escuchar eso, todos se alarmaron y el resto del equipo, comenzó a ver sus Morphos y vieron que sus Morphos estaban en las mismas condiciones que el de Marcelo- y ahora que… no podemos pelear sin nuestros Morphos… tendremos que decirle a Ángela que nos lo repare-dijo Steve.

-no podemos pedirle eso… ella ya hizo suficiente cuando Psycho sombra daño mi Morpho-dijo Holly.

En eso Marcelo vio a Davis que veía detenidamente su Morpho- qué opinas Davis… crees poder repararlos-dijo Marcelo.

-no puedo asegurarlo Marcelo… y aunque Ángela estuviera aquí, se tardaría 2 días en reparar los Morphos, el mismo tiempo que yo me tardaría… cielos, nuestros Morphos están tan dañados que rompieron conexión con la red morfosica-dijo Davis.

-y ahora que hacemos, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados-dijo Yolei.

-debe haber alguna forma de reparar nuestros Morphos mas rápido-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-tal vez haya una forma-dijo Gosei llamando la atención de todos- pero no sé si sea una buena idea.

-de que hablas Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-Tensou será mejor que se los muestres-dijo Gosei.

-entendido Gosei-dijo Tensou, en eso Gosei saco una especie de mapa antiguo- tomen esto Rangers-dijo Tensou dándole a Marcelo una especie de mapa (nota: me disculpo por matar la fluidez, Tensou ahora mejoro su diseño… y sí, sus brazos son como los de Wally XD jajaja).

-¿Qué es este mapa Gosei?-pregunto Marcelo.

-ese mapa me lo entrego Zordon antes de que fuera capturado por Dark Specter y antes de que se reuniera con Dimitria -dijo Gosei, lo cual sorprendió a todos.

-¿Cómo?…Zordon te entrego esto-dijo Marcelo muy sorprendido al igual que los demás- y porque lo hizo.

-Zordon me entrego este mapa, dijo que tal vez podría serles de utilidad cuando hubiera problemas… y creo que es el momento para que lo usen, este Mapa los llevara a una especie de portal que los llevara a un planeta lejano donde tendrán que encontrar los talismanes omega-dijo Gosei.

-¿los talismanes Omega?-dijo Yolei.

-así es, los talismanes Omega les permitirán aumentar el poder de sus Morphos ya que por lo que recuerdo, los talismanes Omega fueron creados para darle poder a las monedas de poder Omega… tal vez eso pueda ser la solución para sus Morphos que están dañados, pero es muy probable que la búsqueda de los talismanes sean peligrosas-dijo Gosei.

-ya veo, que dicen amigos… ya que Gosei dijo que el viaje puede ser peligroso… no se ustedes, pero yo iré-dijo Marcelo.

-ni creas que iras solo Marcelo-dijo Holly- nosotros te vamos a acompañar, despues de todo somos un equipo.

-Holly tiene razón, somos un equipo-dijo Steve.

-además no dejaremos que luches tu solo-dijo Yolei.

-a pesar de que el viaje sea peligroso, nosotros iremos-dijo Davis.

-y no podemos permitir que tú hagas todo el trabajo-dijo Mira.

-así que iremos contigo… para así reparar nuestros Morphos y salvar la ciudad-dijo Michael.

-bien entonces andando… pero tendremos que tener cuidado, ya que si Durahan o Shinnok se dan cuenta, estaremos en problemas-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron- bueno Gosei estamos listos.

-déjame ver el Mapa Marcelo-dijo Davis, que vio detenidamente el mapa- creo que podemos tele transportarnos a estas coordenadas.

-bien Davis, entonces andando-dijo Marcelo, mientras Davis usaba las computadoras del centro de operaciones.

-tengan cuidado chicos-dijo Chris, mientras Marcelo y los demás asentían, en eso Davis se acerco y asintió, lo que todos entendieron que ya estaban listos para partir.

-buena suerte Rangers y que el poder los proteja-dijo Gosei.

Los Rangers asintieron y se tele transportaron- creo que necesitaran algo de ayuda-dijo Gosei, en eso abrió una comunicación- oye Elsa, puedo pedirte un favor.

Montañas de Stone Canyon.

-bueno chicos, ya llegamos-dijo Davis en eso vio el mapa que tenia- debemos ir por ahí, según el mapa en esa cueva abra un portal que nos permitirá ir al lugar donde están los talismanes omega.

-entonces hay que seguir-dijo Marcelo.

-esperen un momento-dijo una voz que detuvo a los Rangers, ellos se voltearon y se toparon con alguien que parecía un Ranger de color azul, pero tenía apariencia de ninja… era Ninjor.

-¿Ninjor? Que haces aquí-dijo Marcelo muy sorprendido al igual que los demás.

-Gosei estaba preocupado de que tal vez podrían ser atacados por las criaturas que encontraran, por eso le pidió a Elsa que fuera a ayudarlos… acaso les molesta-dijo Ninjor.

-no claro que no… gracias por venir Ninjor, estoy seguro que necesitaremos ayuda-dijo Marcelo.

-pues bien, no debemos perder tiempo hay que seguir-dijo Ninjor, los demás asintieron y fueron a la cueva, al llegar, vieron que la cueva era algo tenebrosa.

-bueno hay que buscar ese portal que nos permitirá ir a ese planea del que nos hablo Gosei-dijo Davis.

-bueno sigamos y busquemos ese portal-dijo Marcelo y en eso busco por las paredes y en eso unas rocas comenzaron a caer, pero Marcelo evadió ese derrumbe.

-Marcelo te encuentras bien-dijo Holly ayudando a Marcelo a levantarse.

-si estoy bien… pero miren lo que encontré-dijo Marcelo, en eso todos vieron el portal- bueno… hay que seguir.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a entrar al portal, todos cerraron los ojos durante el viaje, al llegar cada uno comenzó a abrir sus ojos y se sorprendieron al ver el lugar, se parecía a la tierra, pero el cielo era de color azul oscuro y se vio que comenzaba a anochecer, además de que el paisaje parecía como un bosque enorme con arboles sumamente grandes.

-este lugar sí que es tétrico-dijo Michael.

-eso no importa debemos buscar los talismanes Omega, así que vamos-dijo Mira, todos asintieron y siguieron su camino.

Todos siguieron caminando y se sintieron algo nerviosos ya que la atmosfera parecía de película de terror- este lugar sí que es atemorizante-dijo Yolei.

-no se preocupen, mientras yo esté con ustedes nadie les hará daño-dijo Ninjor.

Pero Marcelo se detuvo ya que escucho un ruido, cosa que noto Holly- sucede algo Marcelo-dijo Holly llamando la atención de todos.

-no es nada… solo tuvo el presentimiento de que alguien nos estado siguiendo-dijo Marcelo y todos siguieron su camino, pero nadie vio que una especie de lagartija humanoide los observaba.

Esta historia continuara…

 **Aparecieron los niños- como les va amigos lectores, comencemos con el resumen del episodio de hoy-dijo Chris.**

 **-lamentamos la tardanza, pero ya llego el segundo episodio de Power Rangers Dino Omega-dijo Yuri.**

 **-durante esta batalla, Marcelo y los demás fueron derrotados y sus Morphos están dañados-dijo Alex.**

 **-y se encaminaron en un viaje, para reparar sus Morphos, pero parece que no la tendrán fácil-dijo Nicole.**

 **-bueno, eso es todo del segundo episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! Esperemos que este primer episodio les haya gustado y esperen el siguiente ¡Adiós y cuídense!-dijeron los 4.**

 **Eso es todo amigos, ahora vamos con los Reviews, además de que mi amigo Dragón Espectral, ya público su nuevo Fic.**

 **Amo del vacío:** pues aquí te traigo el segundo episodio del Fic, espero que te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

 **Nicolet divine light:** no te preocupes Nicolet, ya te lo dije por PM, sigue adelante con tus Fic, se que los conseguirás, nos vemos y cuídate amiga.

 **Lion Wilson:** hola amigo, aquí te traigo el segundo episodio del Fic, con respecto a las publicaciones del episodio, creo que sería como un autor que subirá los episodios, cuando tenga tiempo, ya que estoy algo ocupado, tomando algunas decisiones y es por eso que no puedo subir los episodios como lo hice como Dragon espectral, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

 **96Djp:** como te va amigo, la verdad también he tenido pensado hacer que los demás miembros del equipo tengan un poco mas de protagonismo y tengo que ver como hare el tema de MarceloxHolly, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo, espero que este episodio les haya gustado, lamento haber publicado demasiado tarde, para la siguiente espero publicar al meno episodios por mes, por cierto aquí voy a tocar otro tema… les diré que Yugioh, su anime y película están alcanzando un punto espectacular para mí, al igual que el anime de pokemon, si quieren saber las razones, se los puedo decir en mi Fic de Yugioh Extras, también ahí colocare tops de los mejores duelos, critica de las series de Yugioh, como también el de Pokemon, si quieren que hable de eso solo háganmelo saber por medio de los Reviews ya que también quiero saber de su opinión personal, nos vemos y cuídense amigos.**


	3. los nuevos poderes, parte 3

**Hola amigos lectores, me alegra volver con otro episodio de esta ¡Segunda Temporada de Power Rangers Dino Omega! Oh si amigos, espero que el inicio de la temporada les haya gustado, así que… ¡Comencemos!**

 **3: Los nuevos poderes, parte 3.**

Se vio como Marcelo y los demás sigan caminando durante la noche en una especie de ruinas, en eso Marcelo se detuvo lo cual notaron todos- ¿qué sucede?-dijo Ninjor.

Marcelo se separo del grupo y se acerco a una pared de una de las ruinas- ¿Marcelo que haces?-dijo Holly.

En eso Marcelo sonrió y a toda velocidad con sus manos agarro algo que sorprendió a todos, era una lagartija humanoide que parecía tener el tamaño de un niño- pero que es esa cosa-dijo Steve sorprendido.

En eso Marcelo arrojo a esa lagartija y de repente esa lagartija comenzó a tomar una forma un poco más humana, lo cual sorprendió a todos, en eso aquella criatura se acerco a Marcelo y le dio una fuerte patada voladora, lo que hizo que Marcelo atravesó la pared lo que preocupo mucho a todos- Marcelo-dijeron todos, peor en eso comenzaron a aparecer mas de esas criaturas, solo que estas eran lagartos humanoides y comenzaron a atacarlos.

Con Marcelo se vio que se levantaba del golpe que recibió, en eso vio como ese lagarto humanoide se acerco rápidamente a Marcelo y le propino una patada en el rostro, pero Marcelo se recupero del golpe y comenzó a luchar contra ese lagarto humanoide, se vio como Marcelo trataba de acertarle un golpe, pero no podía ya que esa criatura bloqueaba todos sus golpes y comenzó a contraatacar y le asesto varios golpes a Marcelo que se recupero y trato de derribar al lagarto humanoide con una tacleada, pero este lo detuvo y le dio un golpe con el codo en la espalda de Marcelo que hizo que se le fuera el aire a Marcelo y para finalizar le dio una patada en el pecho que derribo a Marcelo.

Marcelo se recupero de los golpes que recibió y en eso vio que la criatura dio un salto para pisarle el pecho, pero Marcelo evadió el ataque y le dio una patada en el rostro a la criatura que lo termino derribando, pero se recupero y fue a atacar a Marcelo pero logro evadir el ataque, en eso se vio que Marcelo y la criatura estaban frente a frente y comenzaron a luchar de nuevo, Marcelo dio una serie de patadas y golpes al igual que la criatura, en eso Marcelo retrocedió al recibir una patada, pero se sostuvo de una soga que había en el templo y lo uso para impulsarse y propinarle un fuerte patada a la criatura.

Se vio que Marcelo tomo el control de la pelea y en una de esas ataco a la criatura con una serie de golpes y patadas.

Mientras con los demás se vio que tenía la situación bajo control ya que usaban el trabajo de equipo y de a poco derribaban a las criaturas, en eso Ninjor preparo una esfera de energía de color roja en sus manos y la lanzo contra las criaturas que al recibir el impacto cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a convertirse en rocas.

Con Marcelo se vio que ya estaba por vencer a la criatura, Marcelo dio un grito de batalla y se acerco a la criatura que reacciono, pero Marcelo se preparo para usar uno de los movimientos que le había enseñado su maestro Daichi- ¡Patada Tornado!-dijo Marcelo y le propino una gran serie de patadas al rostro de la criatura y finalizo con una gran patada al pecho de la criatura que salió volando y termino derribado en el suelo y comenzó a convertirse en piedra.

En eso los demás se acercaron a Marcelo- te encuentras bien-dijo Holly a Marcelo.

-si estoy bien… pero me gustaría saber que eran estas cosas… y porque se convirtieron en piedra-dijo Marcelo.

-tal vez esas criaturas eran una especie de protectores o guardianes de este templo-dijo Davis.

-es lo más probable-dijo Mira.

-bueno… no tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos seguir nuestro camino-dijo Marcelo.

Los demás asintieron y siguieron su camino.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio como todos estaban algo nerviosos- creen que les este yendo bien-dijo Nicole.

-estoy seguro que están bien… pero no saber que hacen, es algo que me preocupa-dijo Chris.

-yo estoy igual que tu Chris, me gustaría saber si se encuentran bien-dijo Yuri.

-oye Gosei, crees que ellos puedan reparar sus Morphos con esos talismanes omega que mencionaste-dijo Alex.

-estoy seguro de que funcionara, ya que el poder de los talismanes omega es igual al de sus monedas de poder omega, además de que ambos objetos fueron creados por Zordon-dijo Gosei.

-vaya… eso no lo sabíamos, esperemos que con eso puedan recuperar sus poderes y detener a Durahan y a sus guerreros-dijo Chris.

-lo único que podemos hacer, es confiar en ellos y creer en que volverán-dijo Gosei, los niños asintieron.

Planeta desconocido.

Se vio como los Rangers seguían buscando los talismanes.

-oigan chicos que creen que suceda cuando encontremos los talismanes omega… ¿creen que recuperaremos nuestros poderes?-dijo Michel.

-si Gosei dijo que con los talismanes recuperaríamos nuestros poderes, pues debemos confiar en su palabra-dijo Yolei.

-Yolei tiene razón, además no podemos rendirnos… si hay una oportunidad de salvar la ciudad y detener a los guerreros de Durahan, debemos seguir con nuestra búsqueda-dijo Mira.

En eso Marcelo vio unas ruinas- oigan amigos… miren haya-dijo Marcelo.

-son ruinas… creen que debamos ir, puede que haya más de esos guardianes y tengamos que pelear contra ellos, como sucedió en las ruinas anteriores-dijo Steve.

-tú qué opinas Marcelo-dijo Ninjor.

-mmm… iremos a investigar esas ruinas-dijo Marcelo.

-estas bromeando verdad… y hay mas lagartos humanoides-dijo Michael.

-eso no lo sabremos si no vamos ahí, además… puede que los talismanes están ahí, podremos recuperar nuestros poderes-dijo Marcelo.

-y si no están ahí… y resulta que hay más de esas criaturas-dijo Michael.

-debemos arriesgarnos, ya que no podemos permitir que Durahan se salga con la suya-dijo Marcelo.

-Marcelo tiene razón… andando-dijo Yolei.

Los Rangers y Ninjor siguieron su camino y en una de esas comenzó a aparecer una densa neblina.

-esto es un problema, no podremos ver nada con esta neblina-dijo Mira.

Hasta que llegaron a otro templo pero este era muy diferente- bueno… al parecer llegamos a otro templo-dijo Michael.

-debemos seguir-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso la neblina comenzó a disiparse y lo que vieron los sorprendió… ya que no estaban en un templo sino en una ciudad muy antigua- cielos.

-entonces no era un templo… sino una ciudadela-dijo Holly sorprendida.

-debe tener millones de años-dijo Ninjor.

-de eso no cabe duda Ninjor… crees que sea de la época en donde Zordon batallaba contra la alianza del mal… antes de que fuera encerrado en el tubo dimensional-dijo Davis con curiosidad.

-es muy posible Davis-dijo Ninjor, al escuchar eso todos se sorprendieron.

-oh cielos-dijo Michael aun sorprendido.

-dejemos eso de lado… tenemos que seguir y buscar esos talismanes lo más pronto posible-dijo Marcelo, todos asintieron y siguieron su camino.

Los Rangers y Ninjor se adentraron en la ciudadela hasta que encontraron un templo en el centro de la ciudad, pero este estaba muy destruido y al parecer estaba rodeada de una extraña energía.

-este lugar… está rodeado de una energía muy fuerte-dijo Ninjor.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Ninjor… solo miren-dijo Steve y en eso todos vieron que el Morpho de Steve estaba brillando.

En eso los demás vieron sus Morphos y los comunicadores y vieron que estaban brillando de su respectivo color.

-¿Qué creen que signifique esto?-dijo Yolei.

-es obvio… debemos ir a ese templo, andando-dijo Marcelo.

Y siguieron su camino hasta entrar al templo, se vio que el interior del templo había muchos árboles, los Rangers no le dieron importancia y siguieron su camino- oigan… ustedes creen que podremos reparar los Morphos en este lugar extraño-dijo Michael.

-es probable Michael… pero no tenemos alternativa-dijo Steve.

-ya deberías haberlo entendido hace unos minutos Michael… Ángela tardaría 3 días en reparar los Morphos y no podemos permitirnos perder mucho tiempo-dijo Yolei.

-oigan amigos-dijo Holly sorprendida.

-¿Qué sucede Holly?-pregunto Marcelo.

-solo miren para haya-dijo Holly señalando con su mano, todos de inmediato vieron al lugar al cual Holly estaba señalando y se sorprendieron al ver que en un muro estaban gravados algunos jeroglíficos extraños, además de unos 7 talismanes que estaban vueltos piedra y cada talismán tenia gravado el diseño de una animal, esos eran el tigre, un lince, un lobo, una grulla, una rana, una pantera y un toro, además de que arriba de los talismanes estaba gravado la imagen de un halcón.

-por fin llegamos… ¿y ahora qué?-dijo Michael.

-solo tomemos los talismanes, para ver si nuestros Morphos se recuperan-dijo Marcelo y los demás se fueron acercando hacia donde estaban los talismanes y cuando estuvieron a unos 2 metros, se vio que los talismanes brillaron lo cual sorprendió a todos, en eso se vio que de los talismanes salieron como los espíritus de los animales que estaban gravados en los talismanes, en ese momento de los Morphos y comunicadores de los Rangers brillaron y se vio que el espíritu de esos animales entro en el Morpho de cada uno, el del tigre entro al Morpho de Marcelo, el Lince al de Yolei, el del lobo al de Davis, la grulla al de Holly, la rana con el de Michael, la pantera al Morpho de Mira y el toro al de Steve.

Cuando eso sucedió se vio que cada uno de los Rangers brillaba de su color respectivo y se vio que el daño que sus Morphos se restauraron por completo, en eso se les vino una imagen a cada uno de sus respectivos nuevos Zords, en eso todos se vieron y sonrieron- si… bien, volvamos a la tierra-dijo Marcelo.

Y sus amigos asintieron- oye Ninjor puedes ayudarnos a volver a la tierra-dijo Mira.

-por supuesto, además con Morphos restaurados y el nuevo poder Ranger que tienen, será más fácil poder tele transportarnos a la tierra-dijo Ninjor, en eso Ninjor uso su poderes y se tele transporto a la tierra con los Rangers.

Nave de Durahan.

Se veía como Durahan hacia ideaba unos cuantos planes- bueno mientras los Rangers no estén… destruiremos la ciudad para mostrarles que no vamos a ser compasivos con nadie… Crogan ve a la ciudad y destrúyela y si alguien interfiere, destrúyelo-dijo Durahan.

-como ordene amo Durahan-dijo Crogan en eso se fue a la ciudad.

-no quiere que vayamos nosotros también amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah.

-ya no es necesario Ghidorah, además necesito que me ayuden a idear unos cuantos planes que tengo-dijo Durahan.

-y que planes son esos amo Durahan-dijo Tanith.

-son planes de respaldo, si es que los Rangers dino omega regresan-dijo Durahan.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio que a las afueras de la ciudad estaba Crogan ya estando gigante- muy bien es hora de destruir la ciudad-dijo Crogan.

Centro de operaciones.

Las alarmas sonaron y todos vieron que en la pantalla que Crogan estaba acercándose a la ciudad- cielos ese pajarraco ya volvió-dijo Chris.

-necesitamos que los chicos regresen-dijo Yuri preocupada.

-solo esperemos que lo hayan logrado-dijo Alex.

-no se preocupen… yo se que ellos lo lograron-dijo Nicole sonriendo.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio que los Rangers habían llegado- ya llegamos-dijo Ninjor.

-gracias Ninjor-dijo Marcelo.

-Marcelo mira-dijo Steve, en eso Marcelo con los demás vieron que Crogan se acercaba a la ciudad para destruirla.

-es momento de enseñarle a ese pájaro de lo que somos capaces-dijo Michael.

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Davis.

-muy bien… es hora de que le muestren a ese pájaro, el nuevo poder que consiguieron-dijo Ninjor.

Los Rangers asintieron y se prepararon para la transformación, cada uno tomo su Morpho y lo combinaron con sus comunicadores que tenia las monedas de poder, al hacer eso ya cada uno estaba preparado para la transformación.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder! ¡Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!-en eso todos aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers.

-si… volvimos-dijo Davis con tono feliz.

-gracias por habernos ayudado Ninjor… muy bien amigos, hora de salvar la ciudad-dijo Marcelo en eso todos asintieron y se vio que juntaron sus manos y se vio que ahora tenían un pequeño aumento de poder.

-¡Power Rangers Dino Omega! ¡Tenemos el poder!-dijeron los Rangers y se dirigieron a la ciudad.

-buena suerte amigos-dijo Ninjor y se fue para volver al planeta Eltar ya que él era uno de los guardianes de sus secretos junto a Phantom Ranger y Robo Caballero.

Los Rangers al llegar vieron que Crogan estaba por llegar a la ciudad- debemos detenerlo ahora-dijo Steve.

-¿pero cómo? si nuestros Zords aun no están recuperados-dijo Yolei.

-entonces será mejor usar nuestros los nuevos poderes que tenemos y a nuestros nuevos Zords, están listos-dijo Marcelo.

En eso todos reunieron energía en sus manos- ¡Necesitamos Omega Ninjazords, Power ya!-en eso cada uno comenzó a llamar a su propio Zord.

-¡Omega White Bull Ninjazord!-dijo Steve y de un bosque apareció un Toro de color blanco que venía a buena velocidad, se veía que tenía algunos detalles de color gris y negro y sus cuernos eran de color amarrillo oscuro.

-¡Omega Heavenly Panther Ninjazord!-dijo Mira, en eso una Pantera de color celeste apareció de una cascada y luego de dar un salto, para ir a la batalla, se vio que tenía detalles de color negro y blanco.

-¡Omega Black Frog Ninjazord!-dijo Michael, en eso una Rana de color negro con detalles blancos, apareció de una pradera dando saltos.

-¡Omega Pink Crane Ninjazord!-dijo Holly, en eso del cielo apareció la Grulla, se vio que tenía detalles rosas y blancos.

-¡Omega Blue Wolf Ninjazord!-dijo Davis, de pronto en una montaña se vio a un Lobo de color azul con detalles blancos aullar y de pronto dio unos saltos entre las montañas y comenzó a acercarse a una gran velocidad.

-¡Omega Yellow Lynx Ninjazord!-dijo Yolei, de ahí apareció un Lince del bosque y era de color amarillo con detalles negros.

-¡Omega Red Tiger Ninjazord!-dijo Marcelo, en eso se vio a un Tigre de color rojo con detalles negros blancos que se acercaba a una buena velocidad.

-miren chicos son nuestros nuevos Zords-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-cielos… son increíbles-dijo Steve.

En eso Crogan vio a los nuevos Zords- ¿pero qué? De donde vinieron esos Zords-en eso Crogan vio a los Rangers- Rangers… no me creo que hayan vuelto.

-pues volvimos tonto… y vamos a detenerte-dijo Michael.

Centro de operaciones.

Todos vieron como Marcelo y los demás habían regresado y se sorprendieron por ver los nuevos Zords.

-miren son nuevos Zords… eso quiere decir que Marcelo y los demás lo lograron-dijo Nicole sonriendo.

Los demás se veían felices al ver a los nuevos Zords y de que los Rangers Dino Omega recuperaron sus poderes.

Stone Canyon.

-muy bien amigos es hora de volver a la acción-dijo Marcelo, en eso todos subieron a sus Zords.

-ja si creen que voy a perder contra ustedes están equivocados-dijo Crogan que comenzó a lanzar rayos de energía.

-al ataque amigos-dijo Marcelo.

En eso el Blue Wolf Ninjazord ataco a Crogan embistiéndolo, luego de eso se vio que el White Bull Ninjazord lo ataco con sus poderosos cuernos.

De repente el Heavenly Panther ataco a Crogan con sus garras, luego de eso el Black Frog ataco a Crogan con balas de fuego de su boca haciéndolo retroceder.

En eso Crogan comenzó a contra atacar, pero el Yellow Lynx lo envistió para evitar que Crogan atacara y el Pink Crane lanzo rayos de energía de sus alas y para finalizar el Red Tiger ataca con sus fuertes colmillos que se llenaron de fuego a Crogan logrando causar un gran daño y derribándolo.

-ya me arte-dijo Crogan y comenzó a lanzar rayos de energía que daño un poco a los Zords pero estos se recuperaron.

-muy bien… están listos chicos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡formando Ninja Omegazord, ya!-dijeron todos y los Zords se preparaban para la transformación.

Se vio que el Red Tiger comenzó a transformarse hasta que se vio que era el pecho del Megazord, el Black Frog también comenzó a transformarse y se vio que formo lo que pareció la cintura del Megazord que se combino con el Heavenly Panther y el Yellow Lynx que se convirtieron en los pies.

El Blue Wolf se convirtió en el brazo izquierdo y el White Bull en el brazo derecho, mientras el Pink Crane se convirtió en la cabeza del Megazord y se vio que el rostro del Megazord era como el de un ninja y tenía los ojos de color rojo, la transformación había terminado revelando al nuevo Megazord de los Rangers.

-un nuevo Megazord-dijo Crogan sorprendido.

Nave de Durahan.

Se vio que todos estaban igual de sorprendidos- demonios… no solo repararon sus Morphos sino que ahora tienen nuevos Zords-dijo Durahan.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio como Crogan lanzaba disparos de energía contra el Ninja Omegazord, pero evadió el ataque, en la cabina del Megazord se vio a los Rangers- cielos este Ninja Omegazord, es genial, además de que es rápido-dijo Michael.

-es cierto… muy bien es hora de acabar con Crogan de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo.

Todos asintieron, en eso el Megazord se acerco a Crogan y le propino barios golpes y una patada.

-veo que ahora son un poco mas fuertes… pero yo solo me basto para poder vencerlos otra vez-dijo Crogan.

-eso es lo que tú crees Crogan-dijo Marcelo, de pronto Marcelo como los demás vieron la imagen del halcón que estaba en ese muro de piedra con los talismanes- amigos… vieron los mismo que yo.

Todos sintieron- bien… entonces ya sabemos que hacer-dijo Marcelo, en eso los Rangers reunieron energía en sus manos

-¡necesitamos al Omega Falcozord, ya!-dijeron los Rangers.

En eso del cielo apareció un zord parecido al Falconzord, solo que este era diferente, era una mezcla de colores negro, dorado y blanco y de repente sus alas brillaron y con eso ataco a Crogan- ¡combinación del Ninja Omegazord y Falcozord!

El Omega Falcozord se acerco al Megazord y se vio su reflejo por los ojos del Megazord y comenzó la combinación, el Omega Falcozord se coloco detrás del Ninja Omegazord, formando así unas alas- ¡Ninja Omega Falcozord!-dijeron los Rangers

-ahora pueden volar… pues bien por mí, prepárense para una batalla aérea-dijo Crogan que desprendió unas alas de sus manos y fue a atacar a los Rangers.

-ni creas que nos vas a vencer Crogan, al ataque amigos-dijo Marcelo, en eso el Megazord evadió unos rayos de energía y les asesto unas 2 patadas para hacer que Crogan descendiera y callera al suelo

-muy bien es hora de darle el golpe final-dijo Marcelo

Se vio que el Ninja Omegazord desprendía una gran energía que fue a sus 2 manos, en eso se vio la imagen de los Zords que lo conformaban y sus energías fueron a las manos del Megazord que brillaron de un intenso color plateado.

En eso se vio que el Megazord reunió una gran energía en sus 2 manos y de pronto comenzó a caer en picada en dirección a Crogan-¡Ninja Omega Falcozord! ¡Golpe Doble!-dijeron los Rangers y el Ninja Omegazord le asesto 2 grandes golpes a Crogan que lo mando a volar.

Crogan se levanto- no… no puede ser-fue lo último que dijo Crogan antes de caer y terminar desapareciendo en una explosión.

-¡Monstruo extinguido, Los Dino Omega Rangers han triunfado!-dijeron los Rangers mientras su nuevo Megazord posaba en señal de triunfo.

Nave de Durahan.

-rayos… bueno, no importa, es solo una pequeña e insignificante perdida… solo sigamos con lo planeado-dijo Durahan.

-entendido amo Durahan-dijeron Ghidorah, Naga y Tanith.

Centro de operaciones.

Se vio que los Rangers, habían llegado y Chris junto a los demás se acercaron- amigos, lograron reparar sus Morphos-dijo Chris alegre.

-y sin mencionar que ahora tienen nuevos Zords-dijo Yuri.

-gracias niños-dijo Marcelo.

-oigan un momento… si ya tienen nuevos Zords, que pasara con los otros-dijo Nicole.

-ella tiene razón… que haremos ahora con nuestros Omega Dinozords-dijo Holly.

-no se preocupen por eso Rangers-dijo Tensou.

-entonces nuestros Dinozords están bien, luego de ese ataque que recibimos-dijo Mira.

-así es… los Omega Dinozords siguen dañados, lo único que deben hacer es esperar a que todos los daños que recibieron se reparen al igual que con el Omega Dragozord mientras tendrán que usar sus nuevos Zords para combatir a los monstruos que envié Durahan-dijo Gosei.

-Gosei tiene razón, tendremos que esperar a que los Dinozords estén listos para luchar y tendremos que utilizar los nuevos Omega Ninjazords-dijo Marcelo.

-así, ahora con estos nuevos Zords, podremos detener a los monstruos de Durahan-dijo Yolei.

-ya que somos los…-dijo Marcelo pausando una parte, esperando la respuesta de sus amigos que se unieron- ¡Power Rangers!

Esta historia continuara…

 **Aparecieron los niños- como les va amigos lectores, comencemos con el resumen del episodio de hoy-dijo Chris.**

 **-cielos sí que se tardo nuestro autor… pero como vieron, nuestros amigos Rangers recuperaron sus poderes-dijo Yuri.**

 **-además de que ahora tienen nuevos Zords y se ve que son igual de fuertes que los Omega Dinozords-dijo Alex.**

 **-así que mientras los Dinozords estén siendo reparados, ellos contaran con los Omega Ninjazords-dijo Nicole.**

 **-bueno, eso es todo de este tercer episodio de ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega segunda temporada! Esperemos que este episodio les haya gustado y esperen el siguiente ¡Adiós y cuídense!-dijeron los 4.**

 **Eso es todo, amigos lectores, ahora vamos con los Reviews:**

 **Julio:** pues aquí te traigo el episodio 3 del Fic, espero que te haya gustado y lamento este enorme retraso amigo.

 **Lion Wilson:** hola amigo, aquí te traigo el episodio 3 del Fic, lamento mucho haber tenido este retraso de 2 meses, pero bueno espero que el episodio te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate amigo.

 **Bueno amigos… antes que nada lamento esta gran tardanza, es que estaba ocupado, seguro piensan que estaba olvidando mi Fic, pero no es así… ya que quiero seguir haciendo episodios y nuevos proyectos, pero esto algo ocupado, espero que puedan entenderlo… y bueno aquí les traigo una lista criaturas muy fuertes que tal vez, enfrenten los Rangers, yo ya vere que hago, pero bueno aquí les traigo la lista de personajes los cuales creo tendrían gran potencial en cualquier historia de Multiverso, por cierto colocare link de temas para darle ambiente, bueno comencemos:**

 **Tema Link:** **watch?v=RIFoJf3Maik**

 **Vatophos: que es tan imponente ser hijo de un dios, más que simple... ser la pesadilla de un dios, este ser que nació cuando uno de los dioses sufrió un ataque de terror nocturno, el terror, pavor o temor nocturno es un trastorno de sueño que se caracteriza por producir un terror extremo y un estado de inhabilidad para recuperar la consciencia completamente. En ese estado, la persona no llega a tener control de sus movimientos, comúnmente es un trastorno que ataca a los niños donde el daño es grave... ahora imagínate lo que eso le haría a un ser divino... (OMG o_o)... este ser nació de las pesadillas de un ser divino y para poder obtener un cuerpo físico... devoro al dios... Vatophos no es una criatura de pesadillas, el es la esencia del miedo mismo, ni mortales, ni seres divinos están a salvo de su negra sangre, su frio susurro llega al corazón de sus víctimas recordándoles sus miedos y terrores más profundos, el alcance de Vatophos es innegable, su poder divino, Vatophos es el eterno recordatorio para todos los seres vivos... de que existen razones para temerle a la oscuridad.**

 **Link:** **watch?v=oEtl1no384E**

 **Enigma: los mitos y leyendas sobre el origen y el objetivo de este ser son muy antiguos, pero nadie sabe a ciencia cierta quién o qué es este poderosísimo ser. Algunos creen que es un alquimista maldecido por los dioses debido a sus investigaciones sobre las artes ocultas, otros... una fuerza del cosmos irrefrenable, la primera estrella colapsada, la primera luz del universo, sea cual sea su origen... una cosa es cierta, es una fuerza universal, un devorador de mundos, su poder es tan grande que podría poner en peligro a un planeta en cualquier momento. Enigma es capaz de habitar en barios planes existenciales al mismo tiempo, conoce los secretos del universo y juega con los grandes destructores cósmicos, los agujeros negros, juega con esas fuerzas, como si fueran juguetes para niños, la llegada de Enigma a cualquier planeta seria tomado como un gran misterio, nadie sabe porque lucha o porque no destruye un planeta con sus grandes poderes... acaso tendrá algún objetivo entre manos o acaso siente un repugnante gozo sobre las batallas... bueno el único que sabe eso, es el mismo Enigma.**

 **Link:** **watch?v=HrUx_F6plEw**

 **World Devourer: solo existen 3 seres de aquí para adelante, que son tan antiguos que vieron nacer el mismísimo universo... o Multiverso... y todas las dimensiones conocidas y dentre ellos uno está dispuesto a salvaguardar los secretos de la creación del Multiverso... solo un ser espera paciente para la llegada de ese fatídico día... en donde la creación de todas las realidades sea amenazada, listo para entrar en combate y defender el Multiverso... World Devourer, es el último de una gran raza magistral ya extinta, que salvaguarda la creación desde las fronteras del vacio... atentos con su misión principal, con los acontecimientos del Multiverso... el ha observado los hilos del vacío desde el origen del universo, esperando el cumplimiento de una terrible profecía, la cual habla de una sensación fría que devorara todo lo existente en la creación... despues de siglos de espera, World Devourer ha detectado una anomalía en el Multiverso, un pequeño rastro de algo que a esperado por eones, así que abandonando su puesto al filo del vacio... Devourer, recorrió los planos existenciales, hasta llegar a nuestro mundo, donde trata de buscar y eliminar la amenaza que consumiría el Multiverso en un futuro, los poderes de Devourer van más allá de la imaginación, limitándose, para no destruir planetas entre batallas, guardando todas sus fuerzas para que encare al destructor... esperando pacientemente y así sellar su destino.**

 **Link:** **watch?v=YYb9kSCkjE8**

 **Appearance of the old cold (aparición del frio antiguo): si hable de World Devourer y de su misión de encontrar y destruir al frio que destruirá todo lo existente... pues ese ser es el gran destructor destinado a destruir todas las cosas...** **Appearance of the old cold o is quires solo dile...** **Kaldar, es un ser proyectado en una imagen desde fuera del tiempo, Appearance of the old cold... Proviene del frío e infinito vacío que tanto precede al universo... como espera a su fin. él es, él era, él será... y lo que percibimos, poderoso como aparenta ser, no es más que el desvanecido eco del verdadero y eterno Kaldar... para Kaldar, el Multiverso es un sueño una ilusión... y a medida que el cosmos envejezca y se acerque a su momento final como todos los seres vivos del Multiverso, el brillo y poder de Kaldar también se intensificarán hasta volverse virtualmente invencible... él es el destructor al que Devourer al que tanto estaba temiendo... además de ser el único en conocer los secretos de seres como Enigma, Drago (si... Drago), entre otros.**

 **Con su gélido agarre, él congelara la materia y cuando el tiempo llegue a su fin y el Universo este cara a cara con la muerte, él se volverá más joven y fuerte. Appearance of the old cold proyectará una luz demasiado horrible de contemplar. con todos los seres vivos muertos y los seres divinos y sagrados aniquilados, él llevara la fría muerta a todas las realidades y... ¡Ya no será más una Aparición!**

 **Link:** **watch?v=mU5Z-EzRpoo**

 **Zemilleniun: Zemilleniun es el ser más poderoso que jamás haya aparecido, superando en poder a los anteriores, así como a Drago, ya que Zemilleniun es una evolución de una fusión de 2 monstruos quimera súper poderoso y que ha logrado asegurar su existencia desde su nacimiento, ya que la existencia de Zemilleniun es como una paradoja existencial dentro de una misma paradoja existencial… además de que es si él lo quiere… no puede destruir no uno, ni dos planetas, Zemilleniun puede destruir un universo si así lo desea llevándose consigo diferentes dimensiones o mundos paralelos de ese universo, siendo un gran peligro para el Multiverso.**

 **Además de que es capaz de clonar seres humanos o incluso cualquier ser que exista en el Multiverso… eso incluye a los puestos anteriores, además de que es uno de los seres más peligrosos y también puede viajar a través del tiempo y espacio, convirtiéndose en una amenaza para todos los universos que hay en el Multiverso y los más sorprendente es que nunca ah sido derrotado por nadie, ni siquiera los seres divinos o mitológicos pueden vencerlo… y actualmente sigue vivo dentro de un ser… esperando el momento de volver… Zemilleniun es un ser sumamente poderoso con poderes jamás vistos… y que pensarías si te dijera que la primera etapa Zemilleniun que es Milleniun es casi igual de fuerte que Karone la elegida… pero cuando está en Zemilleniun supera el poder de Karone la elegida… pues esperemos y tengamos fe… para que Zemilleniun no se libere de su contenedor.**

 **Link:** **watch?v=oG7fr4CYer8**

 **?: vimos que mayormente hay seres de gran poder y malvada casi ilimitada a excepción de Devourer, los demás seres como Zemilleniun, Appearance of the old cold, entre otros no tienen problema con aniquilar a los seres vivos de un planeta o del universo, pero una gran pregunta es... ¿por qué no lo hacen? quien o que podría interponerse entre seres con poderes tan grandes, son seres eternos, ya que no simplemente es destruir un mundo y buscar otro, sabemos que hay cientos universos, pero la respuesta puede ser este... puede ser algo extraño ya que su poder es lo suficientemente grande, como para detener al mismísimo Zemilleniun y vencer a Appearance of the old cold y otros seres como Drago entre otros... ¡** **Io** **! es a veces confundido comúnmente como un espíritu amigable, pero de hecho se cree que Io creo todo lo que hay en el Multiverso... el mundo físico, los reinos demoniacos, el paraíso, el infierno, la tierra, el vacio y aquellos reinos más allá del tiempo, todo es parte de la creación de Io, él primer ser que jamás existió... está en todas partes y en todas las cosas.**

 **Acusado por sus enemigos, de ser el Gran Destructor y VENERADO por los eruditos como el ojo divino de la creación... la razón por la cual Io rara vez se presenta como una esfera de Luz en donde en su interior aparece un ser con apariencia de humano y llega a ser confundido como un espíritu... para nada, despues de crear el Multiverso, Io decidió explorar su obra, renunciando a su forma física y convirtiéndose en energía pura, siendo capaz de habitar en todos los planos a la vez... La más mínima fracción de su ser puede cruzar a la existencia física en cualquier momento.**

 **Lo que podemos conocer de Io... no es una mínima, milimétrica, microscópica, infinitesimal parte del verdadero Neo y su poder... el es capaz de borrar todo en el universo en un parpadeo, el lo creo y tiene el poder para destruirlo... afortunadamente para todos los seres vivos, Io es un ser amigable y benevolente.**

 **Io no es nada menos que la suma de todas las fuerzas de atracción y repulsión del plano material, una manifestación viviente de la carga que mantiene unidas a las partículas entre sí, sólo a través de la manipulación controlada de estas fuerzas Io puede sentirse en el plano presencial, una fuerza benevolente y cooperativa... Io ama a todos los seres vivos del Multiverso y a jurado salvaguardar su creación de las amenazas más grandes del cosmos.**

 **Su presencia en el Multiverso, es lo único que evita que seres como Zemilleniun, Appearance of the old cold, Enigma y Drago, entre otros hagan una caos por el Multiverso.**

 **Sus motivos son inescrutables; su fuerza, inimaginable. Io se mueve a través del plano físico, como una expresión perfecta de los misterios del bello universo.**

 **Aquí hablan los chicos:**

 **-bueno… no se ustedes, pero yo espero que ese ser llamado Zemilleniun jamás aparezca-dijo Chris asustado.**

 **-y no te olvides de los demás-dijo Alex igual de asustado.**

 **-pero saben… me siento feliz de que exista alguien como Io… espero algún día conocerlo-dijo Yuri sonriendo de alegría.**

 **-si… yo también espero conocerlo-dijo Nicole sonriendo feliz.**

 **-pues nosotros también esperamos conocer a Neo-dijeron Chris y Alex sonriendo de igual manera.**

 **-bueno amigos eso fue todo lo que nuestro autor; Seiryu.001, esperamos que esto les haya gustado, nos vemos en los siguientes episodios que habrá en Power Rangers Dino Omega, segunda temporada-dijeron los niños con una gran sonrisa.**

 **Bueno lectores, espero que les haya gustado el episodio estos personajes que cree… algunos fueron míos y otros en base a personajes de video juegos… otra vez me disculpo, me tarde unos 2 meses y espero que no me vuelva a suceder.**

 **Bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que decir y espero subir el siguiente episodio, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	4. La batalla comienza

**Hola chicos como les va… bueno aquí les traigo el episodio 4 de la segunda temporada de PR Dino Omega, espero que este capítulo les vaya a gustar.**

 **4: La batalla comienza.**

Se ve a los Rangers, que estaban llegando a la secundaria de Stone Canyon.

-cielos, esto es cansador-dijo Marcelo dando un bostezo.

-que es lo cansador, que prepararas tus materiales para ir a la secundaria… o que te quedaras jugando con la PS4 hasta las 1:30 de la noche-dijo Davis.

Los demás al oír lo que dijo Davis vieron a Marcelo, este los vio y suspiro- ok si jugué algunos juegos… pero eso era porque ya había preparado todo los materiales-dijo Marcelo.

-y se puede saber qué juegos jugaste amigo-dijo Michael.

-pues Resident evil y algunos juegos shooter-dijo Marcelo.

-genial… y que juego del RE jugaste-dijo Steve.

-pues los clásicos, además del RE4-dijo Marcelo.

-bien por ti amigo-dijo Michael.

-bueno amigos, ya llegamos-dijo Yolei, cuando todos vieron que ya habían llegado.

-bueno es hora de estudiar, no creen amigos-dijo Davis con gran animo.

-por supuesto… aunque todos sabemos que las tareas y los trabajos que nos den los maestros, serán una tortura para nosotros-dijo Marcelo, en eso vio a Davis- menos para ti claro.

Davis rio ante el comentario de Marcelo, al igual que los demás- no te preocupes Marcelo, los ayudare cuando tengan preguntas con las tareas y los trabajos-dijo Davis.

-gracias Davis, sabía que podíamos contar contigo-dijo Macelo.

-pero eso si… ni crean que hare sus tareas-dijo Davis, en eso todos sonrieron.

-no te preocupes Davis, nosotros jamás te pediríamos eso-dijo Holly y los chicos volvieron a reír, esta vez por el comentario de Holly.

-bueno amigos, será mejor que entremos y vayamos a nuestro salón de clase-dijo Marcelo, todos asintieron y entraron a la secundaria, para así ir a su salón de clases.

Centro de operaciones.

Se veía a Gosei y a Tensou que estaban monitoreando si había algún problema o si había algún enemigo por la ciudad de Stone Canyon.

-parece que todo está tranquilo Gosei-dijo Tensou.

-es cierto, pero no hay que descuidarnos Tensou, debemos seguir monitoreando la ciudad, para así advertir a los Rangers-dijo Gosei.

-entendido Gosei-dijo Tensou.

-han pasado solo 2 días y tanto Durahan como Shinnok no han tramado un plan, desde que Astronema ejecutara su plan maestro… me pregunto que estarán tramando esos 2-dijo Gosei.

Afueras de Stone Canyon.

Mientras en un lugar lejos de Stone Canyon y casi cerca de Angel Grove en una cueva se observaba a Durahan y Shinnok conversando.

-dime Shinnok… que crees que tenga planeado esta vez Onaga… por que te recuerdo que la ultima vez, casi hace que todo el Multiverso fuera destruido, tal vez no tenga un gran poder… pero sus planes, son de temer-dijo Durahan muy preocupado.

-lo sé Shinnok y es por eso que… debemos apresurarnos, tal vez el plan que tenia de hacer que Marcelo y Kai se pelearan para destruir a Astronema y a todo el universo no funciono debido a que ella era muy poderosa… puede que ese plan funcione contra Onaga-dijo Shinnok.

-tal vez… pero aun así debemos mantenernos alerta-dijo Durahan.

-estoy de acuerdo… bueno, lo principal ahora será distraer a todos los Rangers con ataques comunes… pero que sean a una escala a un mayor, así les daremos la sensación de que queremos destruirlos-dijo Shinnok.

-me parece bien, será mejor que aumente el poder de las bestias eltarianas para que así le den mucha batalla a los Rangers… así los mantendremos ocupados y a Elsa también-dijo Durahan.

-así es… bueno, ya sabes también sobre el tema de Karone… mientras no sepamos nada, solo podremos observar-dijo Shinnok, mientras Durahan asentía- muy bien entonces, debemos proseguir con nuestro plan y… -pero en eso Shinnok se detuvo y se toco la cabeza.

-te sucede algo Shinnok-dijo Durahan.

Shinnok seguía tocándose la cabeza, daba señas de que le dolía, hasta que se calmo- descuida Durahan, no es nada… como dije, debemos proseguir con el plan y usar el poder Omega y Alpha para destruir a Onaga, aunque eso destruya el universo en el proceso.

-lo sé… bueno me retiro-dijo Durahan y se retiro al igual que Shinnok.

Peor en eso como si de un agujero negro se tratara solo que este pareciera dar que tenía una especie de ondas eléctricas e informática, algo así como si fuera un agujero negro hecho de datos, de ahí salió Onaga que seguía cubierto por una capucha, se le vio algo serio, para despues sonreír con serenidad.

-jejeje que tontos son Durahan y Shinnok… jejeje no tienen ni idea de que el poder Alpha y Omega que tenían Marcelo y Kai desapareció debido a que ellos usaron ese poder para evitar la explosión del Megazord Infernal de Astronema-dijo Onaga sonriendo, mientras recordaba esa escena.

-ahora mismo tanto Marcelo y Kai no cuentan con ese poder… lo cual hace ¿preguntarme?… es donde fueron a parar esos poderes, pero estoy seguro que pronto lo sabré, mientras estaré ideando mi plan y buscar algunos reclutas, además de que tengo que mantener a Kai y Marcelo vigilados… cierto se me olvidaba, también debo mantener un ojo puesto en Yubel-dijo Shinnok, mientras había creado una especie de pantallas holográficas en donde se veía a un Marcelo en el salón de clases, a una Yubel en el patio del instituto de Angel Grove hablando con sus amigos los demás Rangers Dragón y por último a Kai que iba de pasajero en un camión que tenía como destino una ciudad en particular.

-será mejor que vigilen su espalda en todo momento chicos… porque les aseguro que cuando lleve a cabo mi plan jejeje desearan haber dejado de ser Rangers jejeje JAJAJAJAJA-dijo Onaga mientras reía con total maldad, mientras entraba en el mismo portal que había usado para llegar.

Instituto de Stone Canyon.

-no puedo creerlo… falle en las primeras 3 preguntas de los ejercicios de matemáticas-dijo Marcelo.

-anímate amigo, de seguro lograras recuperarte, te aseguro que pronto podrás resolver ese tipo de ejercicios-dijo Davis.

-así es Marcelo, pronto podrás lograrlo-dijo Holly tratando de animarlo al igual que Davis.

-agradezco los ánimos-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-hola amigos-dijo Mira.

-Hola Mira-respondieron todos.

-dinos como te fue tratando de buscar trabajo-dijo Yolei.

-me fue bien, luego les contare los detalles-dijo Mira.

En eso se vio como Nicole la hermana de Marcelo- oye hermano-dijo Nicole corriendo hacia él.

-¿eh? Que pasa Nicole-dijo Marcelo.

-ni te imaginas que sucedió hoy… resulta que hoy mandaron a Chris a la oficina del director-dijo Nicole.

-¡¿Qué Chris fue a donde?!-dijo sorprendido Marcelo

En eso se vio que Chris llegaba junto a Alex y Yuri- no le creas hermano… solo quiere meterme en problemas-dijo Chris nervioso.

-¡Chris que fue lo que hiciste para ir a la oficina del director!-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno… yo…-dijo Chris muy nervioso, en eso todos vieron que Alex solo silbaba como si no supiera lo que paso y Yuri solo negaba con la cabeza mientras tenía su mano en la frente.

-muy bien, quiero que ustedes me digan que fue lo que paso-dijo Marcelo señalando a Alex y Yuri.

Alex y Yuri se vieron y se pusieron algo nerviosos, antes de responderle a Marcelo- ¡y bien!-dijo Marcelo.

-¡alto!-dijo Chris llamando la atención- yo te diré lo que paso… pero por favor, no quiero que se rían oyeron.

-está bien no lo haremos, pero dime porque te enviaron a la oficina del director-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno lo que paso fue que…-dijo Chris y en eso paso un camión, cuando el camión termino de pasar, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, excepto Alex y Yuri que trataban de aguantarse la risa al igual que Nicole.

-dime que no es cierto-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-¡no estoy bromeando!-dijo Chris.

-es enserio Chris… cómo pudiste haberte equivocado y llegar al cuarto donde las chicas se cambian para la clase de educación física-dijo Marcelo, mientras Steve y Davis reían de manera nerviosa, Michael hacia todo lo posible para aguantarse la risa, Yolei solo reía con un pequeño sonrojo al igual que Mira, mientras Holly estaba sonrojada por escuchar la situación.

-te repito que no fue mi culpa-dijo Chris, en eso recibió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-te lo mereces Chris-dijo Serena la hermana menor de Holly- yo no me trago el cuento de que te hayas equivocado sabes.

-pero es la verdad Serena-dijo Chris.

-si claro, yo vi perfectamente como ibas caminando directo a la puerta y cuando la abriste, muchas de las chicas de la clase, comenzaron a aventarte sus zapatos-dijo Serena.

-te lo repito, no fue mi culpa… además soy nuevo en esta escuela es lógico que me equivoque-dijo Chris.

-bueno… bueno, ya fue suficiente, voy a acompañarte a la oficina del director y aclararemos este lio-dijo Marcelo

-lo repito no fue mi culpa-dijo Chris.

-estoy seguro Chris… pero como eres un distraído seguro no viste el letrero ¿verdad?-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Chris se quedo de piedra y luego reacciono- bueno… jejeje-dijo Chris riendo nervioso.

-no lo hiso-pensaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-bueno amigos, yo acompañare a Chris ustedes pueden retirarse-dijo Marcelo.

-no te preocupes Marcelo, iremos a casa y cuidaremos a Nicole-dijo Mira.

-gracias, bueno Chris andando-dijo Marcelo mientras comenzaba a correr.

-oye espérame-dijo Chris que corrió igualmente para seguir a su hermano.

-bueno, nosotros deberíamos adelantarnos-dijo Michael y los demás asintieron.

Nave de Durahan.

Se vio que en la nave despedía una fuerte luz y se podía oír el rugido de varios monstruos que seso… luego se vio a Durahan- muy bien… esos fueron los últimos monstruos, necesitara como unos 10 días terrestres en recuperar mi poder, pero al menos los monstruos Eltarianos aumentaron su poder-dijo Durahan.

-entonces cuáles son sus ordenes Amo-dijo Ghidorah.

-solo envíen a otro monstruo Eltariano, quiero saber que tan fuertes son luego de haber recuperado sus poderes, en el siguiente ataque probaremos el poder de su nuevo Zord, pero por ahora seguiremos el primer plan-dijo Durahan.

-entendido… traigan a Ankibu-dijo Ghidorah.

En eso apareció una especie de criatura que tenía cabeza de un escarabajo y que tenía un caparazón de armadillo- a sus órdenes amo Durahan, debo decir que este incremento de poder es increíble-dijo Ankibu.

-escucha Ankibu, ve y derrota a los Rangers, pero eso sí, lucha contra ellos como si estuvieras en esa guerra que hubo en el planeta Eltar-dijo Durahan.

-jjajaja lo dice enserio Amo… muchas gracias, le aseguro que no fallare-dijo Ankibu para despues salir de la nave y escavar bajo tierra.

-está seguro de esa decisión amo Durahan-dijo Tanith.

-por supuesto, además de que ahora mismo debemos, llevar a los Rangers a una batalla donde tendrán que luchar como jamás lo habían imaginado-dijo Durahan.

Centro de Operaciones.

Se escucho la alarma del centro de operaciones- Gosei ya detecte algo-dijo Tensou.

-de que se trata Tensou… encontraste algo-pregunto Gosei

-de hecho si… puedo detectar que un monstruo Eltariano, está viajando bajo tierra y está llegando a Stone Canyon y los mas sorprenderte es que ese monstruo tiene mas energía que los otros-dijo Tensou algo alterado.

-eso es extraño, porque Durahan aumentaría el poder de ese monstruo Eltariano… tal vez quiere acabar con los Rangers de una vez por todas… oh será que está planeando algo mas-pensó Gosei, hasta que reacciono- muy bien… Tensou debemos contactar a los Rangers y decirles sobre la situación-dijo Gosei.

-entendido Gosei-dijo Tensou.

Casa del maestro Daichi (maestro de Marcelo y Kai)

-muy bien, chicos que hacemos para la cena-dijo Davis.

-hay que pensarlo-dijo Michael.

-bueno chicos nosotros ya nos retiramos-dijo Yolei iba a irse con Steve.

En eso se escucho el comunicador de Mira- que sucede Gosei-dijo Mira.

-"Rangers, deben estar alerta, cerca del centro de Stone Canyon aparecerá un monstruo Eltariano deben tener cuidado, acabamos de ver que ese monstruo tiene más poder que los anteriores"-dijo Gosei.

-entendido Gosei-dijo Mira.

-"por cierto que paso con Marcelo"-dijo Gosei.

-Tuve que quedarse en el instituto… pero ahora mismo nos pondremos en contacto con el, también contactaremos a Holly-dijo Mira

-"muy bien, tengan cuidado Rangers"-dijo Gosei.

-muy bien amigos, en marcha, ustedes quédense aquí, tu madre vendrá algo tarde Yuri, así que quédate aquí-dijo Davis.

-está bien-dijo Yuri.

-detengan a ese monstruo-dijo Nicole.

-sabemos que lo van a lograr-dijo Alex.

Los Rangers sonrieron y se fueron.

-muy bien hay que contactar a Holly y a Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-yo voy a contactar a Holly-dijo Yolei.

-yo me pondré en contacto con Marcelo-dijo Mira.

En la casa de Holly.

Se vio que Holly estaba en su cuarto preparando sus cuadernos para hacer la tarea, cuando en eso su comunicador sonó, se acerco a la puerta de su cuarto, la abrió y vio si alguien escucho, en eso entro al cuarto y contesto- aquí Holly que sucede.

-"Holly, soy yo Yolei, debes venir rápido al centro de la ciudad, un monstruo Eltariano está a punto de atacar"-dijo Yolei.

-entiendo, ahora mismo me dirijo para haya-dijo Holly, en eso salió de su cuarto y fue directo a la puerta de la casa para salir- mamá voy a salir por unos momentos, necesito que uno de mis amigos que preste un libro.

-está bien Holly, pero no te tardes-dijo Alice.

En eso Holly salió y se dirigió rápidamente al centro de la ciudad.

Instituto de Stone Canyon.

En la puerta de la oficina del director, se vio a Marcelo y a Chris salir de ahí- bueno director, gracias por comprender, le aseguro que solo fue un malentendido y que no volverá a ocurrir-dijo Marcelo y cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo junto a su hermano.

-cielos… no puedo creer lo comprensible que es el director-dijo Chris.

-ya lo creí… y de la que nos salvamos, mi comunicador sonó cuando estábamos hablando con el director-dijo Marcelo.

-fue buena idea que le hayas dicho al director de que solo era tu celular-dijo Chris.

-así es, me pregunto que estará sucediendo, para que Gosei me llamara-en eso sonó de nuevo el comunicador, Marcelo y Chris vieron por todo el pasillo y no vieron a nadie- aquí Marcelo que sucede.

-"Marcelo, soy yo Steve, debes venir al centro de la ciudad, Gosei dice que un Monstruo Eltariano está a punto de atacar"-dijo Steve

-entendido, voy enseguida-Marcelo corto la comunicación, se saco su mochila y se la dio a Chris- Chris ve a casa, mientras yo y los demás nos ocupamos de ese monstruo.

-entiendo-dijo Chris y se fue.

Centro de Stone Canyon.

Se vio que Holly había llegado casi al centro de la ciudad y en eso se topo con Marcelo- Marcelo-dijo Holly.

Pero en eso se escucho una gran explosión que Marcelo y Holly pudieron ver- debemos darnos prisa-dijo Marcelo

Esta historia continuara…

 **Aparecieron los niños- como les va amigos lectores, comencemos con el resumen del episodio de hoy-dijo Chris.**

 **-cielos sí que se tardo mucho nuestro autor… -dijo Yuri.**

 **-además como vieron, Durahan y Shinnok ya tienen un plan-dijo Alex.**

 **-y Durahan aumento el poder de los monstruos Eltarianos, esperemos que los Rangers puedan hacer algo-dijo Nicole.**

 **-bueno, eso es todo de este capítulo que es un regreso de nuestro autor Seiryu.001 ¡Power Rangers Dino Omega segunda temporada! Esperemos que este episodio les haya gustado y esperen el siguiente ¡Adiós y cuídense!-dijeron los 4.**

 **Eso es todo, amigos lectores, ahora vamos con los Reviews:**

 **Amo del vacío:** de hecho las criaturas de las que leíste… podrían hacer alguna aparición en este Fic o tal vez en otro Fic que vaya a hacer.

 **Julio:** Bueno amigo tu espera termino, ya subí el cap… me tarde demasiado, por el momento trato de que los personajes tengan desarrollo esta vez, antes de pensar sobre la relación de MarceloxHolly

 **Lion Wilson:** Lamento demorarme en el cap amigo, espero esta vez ponerme al día con mi Fic.

 **Bueno amigos… antes que nada lamento esta gran tardanza que es del tamaño de la cancha de los Súper Campeones xD, es que estaba ocupado, seguro piensan que estaba olvidando mi Fic, pero no es así… ya que quiero seguir haciendo episodios y nuevos proyectos, pero estuve algo ocupado, espero lo entiendan, pero ahora ya regrese a hacer fic.**


	5. El peligro sube de nivel

**Hola chicos como les va… bueno aquí les traigo el episodio 5 para este año 2017, espero que les guste y lamento haberme tardado luego de subir el episodio anterior… pero bueno, comencemos.**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **A great evil comes to attack**

 **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **We must defend humanity**

 **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **We have a great ability**

 **(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **To fight against evil**

 **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **Our destiny is to save the world**

 **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **With all our, Power**

 **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **Go Go Power Rangers** , **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **Never give up**

 **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **Protect the planet earth**

 **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **Rangers forever**

 **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **Go Go, all together**

 **(Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **4: El peligro sube de nivel.**

Se vio como Marcelo y Holly corrían al centro de la ciudad y en eso se encontraron con los demás.

-Marcelo, Holly que bueno que llegaron, los estábamos esperando-dijo Yolei.

-llegamos en cuanto vimos la explosión… donde esta ese monstruo Eltariano-dijo Marcelo.

En eso vieron a algunas personas que estaban huyendo- pues… ya tenemos una idea de donde esta-dijo Michael.

Los Rangers siguieron su camino en eso vieron ah algunas personas que estaban entrando a un edificio y en eso vieron que el responsable era una especie de criatura que tenía cabeza de escarabajo y un caparazón de armadillo- muy mala idea en esconderse ahí-dijo Ankibu que en ese momento creó una bola de energía que iba a lanzarla al edificio.

Los Rangers al ver esto se asustaron- debemos detenerlo ahora… ¡iniciar Morfosis!-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos al igual que su líder se prepararon para transformarse.

-¡Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!-en eso todos aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers.

En eso Marcelo corrió a toda velocidad y en el momento en que Ankibu disparo la esfera de energía, en eso Marcelo la desvió usando su Omega Espada, pero la esfera de energía le llago a un auto causando una explosión.

-¡rayos!-fue lo que dijo Marcelo al ver el auto completamente destruido, pero en eso escucho como la gente estaba recuperando el aliento luego de haber presenciado ese momento.

En eso un niño rompió el silencio- los Rangers vinieron a salvarnos-dijo el niño mostrando una sonrisa y la gente comenzó a sonreír al ver que estaban a salvo.

-estas bien-dijo Holly a Marcelo.

-si… estoy bien, pero ahora debemos sacar a estas personas de aquí-en eso Marcelo y vio a Mira, Yolei y Michael- ustedes ayuden a la gente a evacuar el lugar.

-está bien-dijo Mira- todos síganme, los sacaremos de aquí.

Las personas que estaban en el edificio asintieron- bien sígannos-dijo Michael y las personas comenzaron a seguir a Michael y Yolei.

-ni crean que se los voy a permitir-dijo Ankibu que volvió a disparar otra esfera de energía, pero esta vez Mira desvió el ataque con sus dagas, pero esta iba dirigida a un grupo de personas que miraron impactadas.

-Oh demonios-dijo Mira muy preocupada.

En eso Marcelo se acerco a esas personas a las que iba a llegarles el ataque, Marcelo uso su espada para bloquear el ataque, pero en vez de hacerlo uso su espada para amortiguar el golpe pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que estrello a Marcelo al muro de un edificio y cayó al suelo- rayos-dijo Marcelo que se levantaba.

-Eres un infeliz-dijo Marcelo muy molesto a Ankibu.

-jajajaja creen que me van a derrotar… pues olvídenlo, no les será fácil derrotarme, a mi el monstruo Eltariano Ankibu-dijo Ankibu que nuevamente volvió a disparar un 2 esferas de energía.

-ni creas que te vas a salir con la tuya- dijo Holly que disparo 2 flechas de su Omega Arco que al impactar con las esferas de energía causaron una explosión.

-Ranger entrometida-dijo Ankibu que estaba a punto de disparar mas esferas de energía, pero Steve y Davis lo atacaron con sus respectivas armas.

-ni creas que vamos a dejar que te salgas con la tuya-dijo Davis que golpeo con su Omega lanza en uno de los pies de Ankibu.

-prepárate ¡Omega Sables, Cuchillada Terráquea!-dijo Steve que golpeo al brazo de Ankibu y así estrellarlo en un muro.

-aprovechen la oportunidad y huyan de aquí-dijo Marcelo a todas las personas que se fueron.

En eso escucharon que de los escombros salió Ankibu- ni crean que les voy a perdonar por esto-dijo molesto.

-pues nosotros no dejaremos que lastimes a las personas-dijo Yolei que fue a atacarlo con su Omega Shuriken.

Pero Ankibu a pesar de tener un tamaño que podía hacerte confiar en que no podría evadir el ataque, este evadió los ataques de Yolei y contra ataco golpeándola con su cuerno de escarabajo derribándola.

En eso Steve fue a ayudar a Yolei- Yolei te encuentras bien-dijo Steve.

-si estoy bien-dijo Yolei que se levantaba.

En eso se vio como Marcelo sacaba su Daga dragón y ataco- toma esto-dijo Marcelo que ataco con su Omega espada y su daga dragón haciendo ataques combinados, pero Ankibu lograba defenderse.

-demonios… sí que sabe cómo defenderse-pensó Marcelo mientras seguía atacando.

En eso Ankibu le propina un fuerte golpe a Marcelo estrellándolo contra un auto.

Y los demás van a ayudar a Marcelo- Marcelo-dijo Holly y Yolei que lo ayudaban a levantarse.

-rayos ese sujeto… a pesar de su apariencia es rápido y fuerte-dijo Marcelo.

-ya lo creo-dijo Holly sin perder la vista a Ankibu.

-les dije que no me iban a derrotar fácilmente-dijo Ankibu.

-muy bien es hora de darle su merecido… es hora de ponernos serios-dijo Marcelo y en eso junto a los demás sacaron sus Omega Cartridges y así combinándolas con sus armas básicas para crear sus respectivas armas.

-¡disparen ahora!-dijo Marcelo y todos comenzaron a disparar proyectiles de sus armas contra Ankibu, pero este uso su caparazón de armadillo para poder amortiguar los ataques.

Al ver eso los Rangers dejaron de disparar.

-diablos tendremos que buscar otra estrategia para vencerlo-dijo Davis.

Mientras en el centro de operaciones.

-rayos… los Rangers tienen problemas Gosei-dijo Tensou.

-ese monstruo Eltariano, es muy diferente a los anteriores-dijo Gosei con tono preocupado- obviamente Durahan hizo algo con este monstruo Eltariano, la diferencia de poder que tiene es muy grande… y dudo mucho q este sea el único monstruo Eltariano que aumento su poder, algo debe estar tramando Durahan, ya que dudo mucho que lo haya hecho para derrotar a los Rangers de una vez-pensó Gosei.

En eso se vio que alguien estaba llegando por de la tele transportación del centro de mando y se vio que eran Chris, Alex, Yuri y Nicole.

-que sucedió Gosei, Marcelo y los demás pudieron vencerlo-dijo Chris.

-no niños, aun no… y lo que me preocupa es que mi teoría parece ser cierta-dijo Gosei.

-¿qué teoría Gosei?-pregunto Yuri.

-de que Durahan de alguna forma… aumento el poder de esos monstruos Eltarianos-dijo Gosei lo cual dejo sorprendidos a los niños.

-pero no tienen que preocuparse, cierto Gosei-dijo Tensou.

-así es, como Marcelo y los demás recuperaron sus poderes, estuvimos tratando de investigar esos nuevos poderes… y si nuestra conclusión es correcta, creo que los Rangers podrán ganar-dijo Gosei.

Mientras en un edificio en donde dan todo tipo de programas en la tv se vio que en el octavo piso había un descontrol.

-ya cálmense… estos es una gran noticia, otro monstruo ataco y los Rangers están combatiendo con el monstruo y necesito a alguien que vaya, ya que quiero una exclusiva de la batalla entre los Rangers y ese monstruo-dijo un hombre que tenia puesto una camisa celeste oscuro, una corbata, pantalón de color café claro junto con su saco (obviamente un traje no xD) y tenía un bigote, el señor tenía alrededor de 58 años.

-eh? Señor Ortega… pero… quien será el que irá a dar esa exclusiva… lo digo, porque dudo que alguien de aquí lo haga-dijo alguien que tenía una cámara, obviamente era aquel que tomaba las fotos para el diario.

-¡yo lo hare!-dijo una chica entre toda la gente que trabajaba ahí, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla una blusa de color rojo y una chaqueta de color amarillo y tenía su cabello de color negro con detalles azules en una coleta y ojos de color café.

-¿cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto el señor Ortega.

-me llamo Angie, Sr. Ortega y soy nueva en el edifico, pero no se preocupe… le aseguro que hare la exclusiva, yo y mi amiga firmaremos toda la batalla… no aun mejor, todo lo que tenga que ver con la batalla de los Rangers-dijo Angie con una sonrisa determinada.

El Sr. Ortega pareció pensarlo- bueno… ya que tu eres la única en hacer esto… tienes tu oportunidad, además de que tendrás tu propio segmento si logras buenas tomas y algunas curiosidades sobre los Rangers-dijo el Sr. Ortega.

-por supuesto, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá-dijo Angie y salió rápidamente tomando la mano de una chica.

-una cosa-dijo Sr. Ortega llamando a uno de sus ayudantes- esa chica tiene seguro medico ¿verdad?

Su ayudante asiente- genial, por que si no… hubieras recibido una demanda, pero aun así, más vale prevenir que lamentar.

En eso se ve a Angie caminando con la chica a la que había arrastrado, ella parecía tener su misma edad, tenía su cabello largo de color negro y ojos de mismo color, usaba una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta con canguro de color azul oscuro con detalles blancos y usaba un pantalón de mezclilla- dime Angie… crees que podamos hacerlo, lo digo porque… será muy difícil, además de que el monstruo nos puede atacar.

-cálmate Julia… te aseguro que si nos ponemos alerta y buscamos un lugar estratégico para firmar esta exclusiva, podremos ganar el segmento necesario para que llegue a ser una gran reportera-dijo Angie sonriendo.

-si si… lo sé, es tu sueño-dijo Julia.

-por cierto, lamento molestarte con esto Julia-dijo Angie apenada.

-no te preocupes amiga… me gusta echarle una mano a mi mejor amiga, además sabe que mi sueño es ser una reportera, pero de campo… sabes bien que odio estar con traje todo el tiempo-dijo Julia sonriendo, contagiando a su amiga.

-si lo sé, no te preocupes, cuando tenga mi propio segmento y haya logrado la mitad de mi sueño, te ayudare con el tuyo-dijo Angie sonriendo.

-lo se Angie… bien, hay que ir a hacer una transmisión en vivo ahora-dijo Julia sonriéndole a su amiga.

-así se habla amiga, andando-dijo Angie y fueron a donde estaban los Rangers para hacer la transmisión en vivo.

Centro de Stone Canyon.

-muy bien amigos, debemos idear otra forma de detenerlo, alguna idea Davis-dijo Marcelo que saco su Omega Espada.

-ninguna por el momento-dijo Davis.

-si no tienen ganas de atacar, entonces déjenme comenzar a mí con la batalla Rangers-dijo Ankibu que lanzo esferas de energía a los Rangers y estos tuvieron que evadirla, pero el ataque llego a unos atuso causando una explosión.

-rayos… si no lo detenemos esta cosa va a causar muchos destrozos en la ciudad-dijo Michael.

-entonces ataquémoslo de manera conjunta, tal vez así ganemos terrenos en la batalla, ¿Qué opinan?-dijo Mira.

-por el momento, ese es lo único que podemos hacer-dijo Yolei.

-entonces al ataque amigos-dijo Marcelo y fueron a atacar a Ankibu con sus Omega armas.

Se vio que los Rangers iban ganando terreno de a poco, pero aun así Ankibu se defendía muy bien de todos los ataques.

En eso se vio a Angie y Julia, estar a una distancia prudente, se vio que habían llegado en una moto y se subieron a un edificio de 3 pisos y subieron hasta el techo- muy bien en este lugar podremos hacer un gran transmisión en vivo-dijo Angie.

-ya lo creo, de esa forma tal vez estemos a salvo de esos ataques especiales que tienen los Rangers y esos monstruos o criaturas espaciales-dijo Julia.

-eso es cierto-dijo Angie, en eso escucharon como los Rangers y ese monstruo seguían peleando y en eso Marcelo desvió un ataque de Ankibu que fue directo a Julia y a Angie, pero para su suerte el ataque paso por 5 centímetros de ellas y exploto en una parte de un edificio, las 2 se dieron la vuelta al ver el daño y se sorprendieron de que aquella parte del edificio estaba algo destruido- creo que es mejor apresurarnos con esta exclusiva, porque si uno de esos ataques nos llega, hay que decirle adías a nuestros sueños-finalizo Angie sonriendo nerviosa al igual que su amiga.

En eso Julia saco su cámara y comenzó a filmar, mientras Angie relataba la pelea o batalla- como verán estamos en un edifico y ahora mismo verán una batalla de los Rangers contra este monstruo que parece tener aspecto de escarabajo y armadillo-dijo Angie.

Mientras se veía como los Rangers tenían problemas contra Ankibu.

-rayos debemos hacer algo rápido para poder vencerlo-dijo Marcelo en eso se escucho su comunicador- aquí Marcelo, acaso hay otro enemigo más atacando la ciudad Gosei.

-"no Marcelo, les traigo información acerca de el nuevo poder que obtuvieron luego de que lo recuperaran"-dijo Gosei.

-hablas enserio-dijo Marcelo.

-si no van a atacar yo lo hare-dijo Ankibu que comenzó a lanzar esferas de energía, que los Rangers contra atacaron con sus armas desviando el ataque y regresándoselo a Ankibu y derribándolo.

-muy bien Gosei… dinos lo que tenemos que hacer-dijo Marcelo.

-"en primera toquen la hebilla de sus cinturones y concéntrense en la nueva energía que poseen… eso debería ser suficiente para materializar sus nuevas armas"-dijo Gosei, mientras veía en una pantalla con los demás el índice de la nueva energía de los Rangers.

-entendido Gosei… ¡listos amigos!-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron.

En eso comenzaron a concentrarse y cada uno libero una energía de la hebilla de su cinturón que cada uno poseía y de ahí salieron las nuevas armas de cada uno.

-¡Smasher Tiger!-dijo Marcelo y en eso, se vio que en su mano izquierda empuñaba una especie de guante que tenía el diseño de su Zord tigre.

-¡Claw Linx!-dijo Yolei tenía unos guantes con garras (algo así como Wolverine) y en sus guantes se vio que tenía el diseño de su Zord.

-¡Tonfas Wolf!-dijo Davis, llevaba ambas armas en sus manos y en la punta de su arma se vio la cabeza de su nuevo Zord.

-¡Fan Crane!-dijo Holly que tenia 2 abanicos en ambas manos y se vio que en la punta de sus abanicos estaba la cabeza de su nuevo Zord.

-¡Lance Frog!-dijo Michael, se vio que tenía una lanza en sus manos pero se vio que la punta de la lanza tenía el diseño de su zord.

-¡Ninjato Panther!-dijo Mira que tenía en su mano un arma parecido a un katana solo que de menor tamaño y en la empuñadora se vio que tenía el diseño de su zord y además se vio que cerca de la cintura tenia la funda de su arma.

-¡Axe Bull!-dijo Steve que tenía un hacha en su mano y esta hacha tenía el diseño de su zord (ya deben darse una idea del diseño de las armas de todos verdad).

-¿pero qué rayos?-dijo Ankibu sorprendido al ver las nuevas armas de los Rangers.

Con Angie y Julia que veían todo se sorprendieron y siguieron filmando- como lo vieron público televidente, los Rangers tienen nuevas armas y veremos si pueden destruirlo-dijo Angie.

Volviendo con los Rangers.

-este será tu final Ankibu-dijo Marcelo que fue rodeado de energía al igual que sus amigos.

-¡Ataque Ninja! ¡Golpe Séptuple Omega!-dijeron los Rangers y uno por uno comenzó a darle un gran ataque a Ankibu.

El primero fue Steve que le dio un gran golpe con su hacha, luego Mira que se movía con la habilidad de una ninja y le dio un gran golpe con su arma, llego el turno de Michael para así darle un golpe certero con su arma, Holly fue la siguiente que dando un giro elegante y golpeándolo con sus armas, Davis continuo propinándole un golpe fuerte con sus Tonfas, la que continuo fue Yolei que con una buena agilidad le asesto un gran golpe a Ankibu y Marcelo fue el último en asestarle un puñetazo con su arma.

Todos en el centro de operaciones estaban sorprendidos al igual que nuestras queridas periodistas Angie y Julia.

Ankibu sentía como su cuerpo se sobrecargaba de energía y sentía grandes corrientes de electricidad- tal vez… me hayan vencido, pero les… aseguro… que los siguientes Eltar Mavericks… no serán tan fáciles de derrotar-dijo Ankibu que ya estaba llegando a sus últimos momentos.

-¿Eltar Mavericks?... ¿quiénes son ellos? Responde-dijo Marcelo.

-ese es solo… el sobre nombre o apodo… que tenemos aquellas criaturas… que fuimos… creadas en Eltar-dijo Ankibu en eso este cayo explotando marcando su final.

-bueno… y ahora que… debemos preocuparnos por lo que dijo-dijo Michael.

-tal vez… pero debemos ir al centro de mando-dijo Davis.

-es cierto, Gosei puede aclararnos esas dudas que tenemos, luego de lo que dijo ese Eltar Maverick-dijo Holly.

-bueno, vámonos al centro de mando ahora-dijo Marcelo y en eso todos se fueron al centro de mando tele transportándose.

Mientras Angie y Julia salían de su escondite- eso fue genial… lograste filmarlo todo, verdad Julia-dijo Angie feliz.

-bueno no sé si diría todo... habrá que verlo ahora mismo-dijo Julia.

-Julia dime por favor que si lo filmaste-dijo Angie.

-bueno, veamos-dijo Julia y abrió su laptop y paso el archivo de su cámara digital y vieron que todo había salido bien.

-genial Julia lo hicimos… con esto podremos asegurar un segmento y por supuesto, que tú me ayudaras Julia-dijo Angie

-lo sé… bueno no perdamos el tiempo y vamos-dijo Julia que fue seguida de su amiga.

Y se vio que se retiraban en la moto en que vinieron, pero… en un edificio cercano se vio a un hombre de unos 29 años de traje y se vio que estaba filmando todo lo que aconteció- aquí les estoy enviando el vídeo... para resumirlo, parece que los monstruos, se pusieron un poco más destructivos-dijo aquel hombre con algo de sarcasmo en la ultima parte.

-el archivo ya fue enviado, estás seguro que con esto podremos averiguar quiénes son los Rangers-dijo una mujer que manejaba una laptop y se vio que en su pantalla había la figura de un hombre.

-por supuesto que si… usted que dice-dijo aquel hombre

-por ahora investiguen lo que puedan… y manténganlos vigilados-dijo el hombre de la pantalla y de pronto se vio que en una pantalla grande, se veía imágenes e información sobre Marcelo y sus amigos, además de Yubel y el resto de los Rangers Dragón, además de información sobre la mayoría de los Rangers del mundo- ya que posiblemente, haya más amenaza en el universo.

Esta historia continuara…

 **Aparecieron los niños- hola amigos lectores, esperemos que este cap les haya gustado, nuestro autor se tardo-dijo Yuri.**

 **-solo un poco, no fue tanto como el episodio 4, al menos dio el esfuerzo de hacer el cap… -dijo Chris.**

 **-así es, ya que parece que nuestro autor esta algo pensativo y ocupado-dijo Nicole.**

 **-sobre todo porque tiene que arreglar la PC y se tiene que pelear con su hermano para usar la laptop-dijo Alex.**

 **-bueno amigos, esperemos que les haya gustado el episodio, no se preocupen nuestro autor hara el esfuerzo para subir el siguiente cap. Ya que también está ocupado con su canal de youtube ¡Adiós y cuídense!-dijeron los 4.**

 **Eso es todo, amigos lectores, ahora vamos con los Reviews:**

 **Lion Wilson:** jajaja bueno amigo, te diré que algunos caps de mis fic, tanto la primera temporada como la segunda y algunos espécialas estarán conectados… ósea que serán canon, espero que el cap te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate.

 **Silver0001:** bueno amigo… los Rangers pudieron derrotar a Ankibu, pero como él les dijo, habrán más Eltar Mavericks fuertes… y para darte hype y a los demás, habrán enemigos más fuertes que llevaran a los Rangers Dino Omega al límite, tanto en la batalla como en el desarrollo de cada uno, que es pero hacerlo bien, nos vemos y cuídate.

 **Bueno amigos… antes que nada si… no me tarde mucho ahora xP, pero muy posible que me tarde unos días para publicar el siguiente, ya que debo ayudar en un trabajo a mi papá, reparar la PC y pelearme por el uso de la Laptop con mi hermano xD, además de estar ocupado con mi canal de youtube que a pesar de que soy nuevo, lo estoy descuidando un poco, pero ya acomodare mis horarios… espero que el cap. haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	6. Aclarando la mente

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic espero que les llegue a gustar este capítulo, de aquí a poco comenzare a ponerle cosas maduras que tal vez les gustaría ver en una serie de Power Rangers en la TV.**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **A great evil comes to attack**

 **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **We must defend humanity**

 **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **We have a great ability**

 **(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **To fight against evil**

 **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **Our destiny is to save the world**

 **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **With all our, Power**

 **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **Go Go Power Rangers** , **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **Never give up**

 **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **Protect the planet earth**

 **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **Rangers forever**

 **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **Go Go, all together**

 **(Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **6: Aclarando la mente.**

Se veía en el centro de operaciones que los Rangers se estaban vendando algunas partes de sus cuerpos, Marcelo trataba de vendarse en la parte de su abdomen y su hombro derecho, Yolei se vendaba su parte abdominal, Davis se vendaba su rodilla derecha al igual que su muñeca izquierda, Holly se vendaba la parte de su frente y su brazo izquierdo, Michael se vendaba su tobillo izquierdo al igual que su brazo derecho, Mira se vendaba su tobillo derecho y su parte abdominal y Steve se vendaba su rodilla derecha y su brazo derecho.

-oigan chicos se encuentran bien-dijo Alex.

-más o menos… ese Eltar-Maverick si que dio golpes muy fuertes-dijo Michael.

-hablas enserio Michael, no se ustedes, pero esa cosa era más fuerte que cualquier criatura que hayamos enfrentado, eso sin excluir a unos cuantos que eran peores, per… -dijo Steve, pero antes de que continuara Mira hablo.

-pero es cierto, esa criatura no fue como las otras que hayamos enfrentado, todos sus ataques nos causo un daño muy fuerte, los monstruos de Astronema o de Ivan Ooze no eran así, pero como dijo Steve… habían algunos monstruos de Astronema y Ivan… que eran más fuertes que con el que nos enfrentamos el día de hoy—dijo Mira.

-es cierto, lo que dices Mira… esa criatura, es muy distinta, el daño que nos causaba-dijo Davis que veía su muñeca izquierda.

-tienes una idea sobre esa criatura Gosei-dijo Yolei.

-de hecho muy poco… pero tengo una ligera sospecha ese Eltar-Maverick… seguramente era un Monstruo Eltariano… que aumento su poder, resistencia, agilidad, velocidad y fuerza… debido a que Durahan aumento su poder… y no solo fue él sino que estoy seguro que Durahan hiso lo mismo con los demás y les transformo en los Eltar-Mavericks-dijo Gosei.

-¿que son los Eltar-Mavericks? … Gosei, tu sabes algo-dijo Marcelo que seguía tratando de vendarse.

-bueno de hecho… solo sé que los Monstruos Eltarianos fueron creados durante la guerra que se sostuvo contra la Alianza del mal que era liderada por Ivan Ooze, pero cuando muchos de esas creaciones fueron derrotadas poco a poco, las mayores autoridades de Eltar… decidieron que los Monstruos Eltarianos debían aumentar más su poder… fue en ese momento que comenzaron los experimentos para crear a los Eltar-Mavericks-dijo Gosei.

-bueno… al menos sabemos de dónde vienen… pero la pregunta es… como los consiguió transformar Durahan-dijo Steve

-es cierto… Durahan debió haber hecho algo, para así transformarlos-dijo Holly.

-es muy probable que Durahan haya usado la mayor parte de su poder Eltariano… para así poder transformarlos, pero seguramente le costó mucha cantidad de poder… al igual que energía vital-dijo Gosei.

-seguramente lo que dices sea cierto Gosei-dijo Tensou.

-bueno… ahora que sabemos que esas cosas son más peligrosas de lo habitual… solo miren como quedamos, cuando enfrentamos a Psycho sombra, no nos encontrábamos en ese estado-dijo Davis.

-es muy posible, que los ataques de los Eltar-Mavericks, puedan traspasar un poco el material de protección que tienen sus trajes Rangers-dijo Gosei.

-bueno, ahora sabemos que hay que ser muy cuidadosos con esos tipos-dijo Holly.

-tienes razón Holly… habrá que ser muy cuidadosos… y sobre todo habrá que estar atentos cuando vayamos a luchar contra el-dijo Mira, en eso todos la miraron, solo sus demás compañeros de equipo pusieron una mirada de que sabían a lo que se refería, mientras los niños no entendían a lo que se refería Mira.

-creo que ya se dieron cuenta no es así… [Los demás Rangers asintieron] ese tipo… estaba atacando de manera brutal, que no le importo los daños que iba a causar… además de que era despiadado… no le importo atacarnos mientras tratábamos de proteger a la gente-dijo Mira.

-con esto podemos decir… que la batalla contra Durahan acaba de subir de nivel-dijo Yolei.

En eso los niños se metieron a la conversación.

-vamos amigos no se preocupen por ese detalle-dijo Chris.

-así es… ustedes seguirán protegiendo a la gente como siempre lo han hecho-dijo Yuri.

-no importa si el peligro acaba de aumentar… ustedes deben seguir con su convicción de proteger a las personas y detener a Durahan-dijo Nicole.

Los chicos reaccionar ante lo que dijeron y sonrieron.

-si tienen razón… debemos seguir con esa convicción que siempre caracterizo a los Rangers, están de a cuerdo amigos [ellos solo asintieron] entonces debemos seguir y proteger a la gente-dijo Marcelo que levanto su mano entusiasmado, pero luego puso una cara de dolor, lo cual los demás notaron, en eso Marcelo tomo su hombro derecho mientras se quejaba del dolor.

-estas bien hermano-dijo Nicole.

-si estoy bien… [Pero Marcelo movió su mano y con ello aumento el dolor en su hombro] Ahhhhh eso duele… sí que sea difícil vendarse uno mismo-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno… lo que digas amigo-dijo Michael.

-oigan ahora que lo pienso [Y en eso todos lo vieron] creen que alguien vaya a sospechar de nosotros… lo digo porque esos Eltar-Mavericks pueden causarnos grandes daños… y si llamamos la atención-dijo Davis.

-no te preocupes por eso Davis-dijo Gosei.

-que quieres decir con eso Gosei-dijo Mira.

-lo que quiero decir es que no deben preocuparse de eso… verán los trajes Rangers, cuando los utilizan, estos si bien los protegen contra daños letales… sus cuerpos pueden recuperarse del daño que hayan sufrido cuando estaban transformados, a lo que me refiero es que la energía morfosica que liberan al transformarse, también los ayuda a recuperarse del daño que hayan sufrido mientras estaban transformados… claro que eso no sucede, ya que si son dañados mientras no están transformados, su recuperación puede tardar el mismo tiempo que una persona normal, pero si llegaron a transformarse, sus cuerpos pueden recuperarse el doble de lo que lo haría un humano normal sin tener la energía morfosica-dijo Gosei.

-ya veo, esa es la razón por la cual las anteriores generaciones cuando tenían daños en sus batallas, estos se recuperaban-dijo Davis.

-exacto Davis… claro que ha habido momentos en donde algunos enemigos han logrado atravesar la protección que tenía el traje y esos Rangers han resultado dañados… pero eso sí, deben entender que si se fracturan un hueso de su cuerpo mientras están transformados… la recuperación podría dividirse a la mitad de lo que lo haría un humano normal… así que deben tener mucho cuidado Rangers-dijo Gosei.

-no te preocupes Gosei, lo tendremos… no es verdad Marcelo-dijo Holly, pero al ver a Marcelo, vio que este seguía tratando de vendarse.

-rayos, como voy a vendarme, si a cada momento se me cae y se desacomoda la venda-dijo Marcelo frustrado.

-cielos… eres todo un caso hermano-dijo Chris, en eso le rugió el estomago.

-bueno amigo, creo que tienes hambre y no puedo culparte, despues de todo… dentro de unos minutos será la hora de la cena-dijo Alex.

-bueno… ustedes adelántense chicos… yo seguiré tratando de vendarme, seguramente ustedes ya deben tener hambre no es así-dijo Marcelo

-estás seguro de eso Marcelo-dijo Steve.

-claro no se preocupen por mí-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno Marcelo, gracias por comprendernos… y seguramente mis abuelos deben estar preguntándose por mí-dijo Yolei.

-pienso lo mismo de mi madre… sé muy bien que ella sabe que soy Ranger, pero quiere que sea responsable y puntual-dijo Steve algo avergonzado.

-no tienes por qué avergonzarte de eso Steve… despues de todo es Katherine es tu madre y es obvio que quiere verte madurar y crecer de la manera correcta-dijo Mira.

-sí creo que tienes razón Mira… bueno Marcelo ya nos retiramos-dijo Steve.

-te estaremos esperando en casa Marcelo-dijo Michael.

-nos vemos despues hermano-dijo Nicole que se retiro.

-si es que llegas algo tarde, dejaremos tu cena en el micro ondas-dijo Yuri.

En eso todos se retiraron- bueno ahora debo encontrar el modo de colocarme estas vendas-dijo Marcelo.

-si quieres yo puedo ayudarte-dijo Holly que seguía ahí.

-Holly… que haces aquí… pensé que ya te habías ido con los demás-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno… al ver que no podías ponerte bien los vendajes decidí ayudarte-dijo Holly algo sonrojada que no noto Marcelo.

-bueno, estas bien… aprecio que quieras ayudarme-dijo Marcelo sonriéndole.

-pueden ir al cuarto de recuperación… ahí fue donde sacamos los vendajes para ustedes, además de que hay espacio para que puedas vendar a Marcelo, Holly-dijo Gosei.

-gracias Gosei… vamos Marcelo-dijo Holly ayudándolo, Marcelo asintió.

En el cuarto de recuperación, se vio como Holly estaba ayudando a colocarle las vendas a Marcelo… Holly se sentía algo nerviosa debido a que estaba en un momento a solas con Marcelo.

-Holly-dijo Marcelo, con un tono algo decaído.

Holly noto esto y se preocupe un poco- ¿qué sucede Marcelo?

-es que… ese Eltar-Maverick… es muy peligroso… y por el momento, creo que tu eres la indicada de todo el equipo al cual le puedo contar-dijo Marcelo con la cabeza baja.

-¿contarme qué?-pregunto Holly

-tenía miedo-dijo Marcelo.

-¡EH!... como que… como que tenias miedo… ¿qué sucede Marcelo?-dijo Holly preocupada.

-es que… luego de lo que paso con Karone… ver que… no era posible salvar a todas las personas que fueron atacadas durante el ataque de Astronema… no quiero imaginar, cuantas familias perdieron a alguien especial… o cuantas personas resultaron heridas y en un estado grave… y ver que el día de hoy, a pesar de haber evacuado a toda la gente, aun no puedo quitarme de la cabeza… la sensación… de que alguien está sufriendo en estos momentos… y eso hace que yo… yo…-dijo Marcelo con algo de miedo en su tono de voz.

Pero en eso Marcelo sintió que alguien lo tomo de las manos, Marcelo levanto la cabeza y lo que vio fue a Holly con una sonrisa cálida que lo hizo tranquilizarse- Holly-dijo Marcelo.

-no debes preocuparte por eso Marcelo… seguramente, lo que estas pensando no sea tan descabellado… pero piensa en esto… si no fuera por nosotros o por los demás generaciones de Rangers… más gente hubiera resultado herida, sé que es difícil salvar a toda la gente… pero debemos dar el ejemplo Marcelo… y hacer ver a la gente que mientras se mantengan unidos, podrán ayudarse mutuamente-dijo Holly sonriendo.

Marcelo se sorprendió por lo que dijo Holly… para luego sonreír, él sabía que Holly tenía la razón, si él y los otros no hubieran ido a ayudar a los Rangers Dragón durante el ataque de Astronema cuando fueron enviados en otras dimensiones, seguramente más gente hubiera resultado herida y hubiera habido más sufrimiento.

-gracias por decirme eso Holly… lo necesitaba-dijo Marcelo sonriéndole.

Holly sonrió ante esto… los 2 se miraron y en unos momentos, se vio que cada uno quedo atrapado en los ojos de cada uno, tanto que Marcelo y Holly iban acercándose de a poco.

Holly estaba muy nerviosa, ya que ella sentía algo por Marcelo, aunque le fuera difícil aceptarlo e incluso expresarlo, en cambio con Marcelo, el no sabía el porqué, pero pensó en esos momentos que Holly estuvo ahí para él, cuando él estaba deprimido como fue el caso de cuando paso lo sucedido con Anna.

-oigan Marcelo… Holly-dijo Tensou que comenzaba a entrar y vio como Holly y Marcelo estaba algo alejados de cada uno y sonrojados- sucede algo.

-en que… en que pensaba… si todavía no eh aclarado lo que siento… además creo que estoy olvidando algo-pensó Holly.

-qué diablos… en que estaba pensando…-susurro Marcelo sin que nadie lo oyera.

-bueno chicos… ya es algo tarde… son como las 9:30 de la noche y es hora de que vuelvan a casa y descansen-dijo Tensou.

-si por supuesto… es hora de irnos Holly-dijo Marcelo ya volviendo a la realidad (o más bien reaccionar luego de lo que paso)

-si claro… vámonos… bueno Gosei nos vemos-dijo Holly nerviosa y en eso los 2 se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

-descansen bien Rangers-dijo Gosei.

-que tengan buenas noches chicos… bueno creo que nosotros también debemos descansar, en mi caso… debo recargar energías para poder estar en completa capacidad de ayudar a mis amigos-dijo Tensou que se retiro.

-jejeje… Marcelo y Holly parecen estar algo confundidos en sus sentimientos… pero espero que Marcelo se recupere de todo lo que le ha pasado, ya que aunque él no me lo diga… sé muy bien que él, está sintiendo miedo-pensó Gosei.

Nave de Durahan.

Se vio que alguien llegaba a la cámara principal- todavía estas agotado Durahan-dijo Shinnok.

-así es… pero de a poco estoy recuperando mi energía-dijo Durahan.

-por cierto, donde están tus guerreros, Ghidorah, Naga y Tanith-dijo Shinnok.

-ellos están viendo a los amigos a los cuales les di mi poder-dijo Durahan.

-ya veo… están monitoreando para ver si la transformación y el incremento de poder de cada uno se completa para así convertirse en un Eltar-Maverick… a cuántos de ellos pudiste ayudarlos en la transformación-dijo Shinnok.

-solo al 25%, lo que serian 20 Eltar-Mavericks que se están formando… pero tal parece que el proceso de transformación es algo lento-dijo Durahan.

-entiendo… bueno, eso es debido a que están acostumbrando sus cuerpos al poder y hace llegar a evolucionar a Eltar-Mavericks-dijo Shinnok.

-y dime… a que se debe el placer de que hayas venido-dijo Durahan.

-tengo algo de información… pero en la información no está Onaga… no sé cómo, pero ese infeliz esta escondiéndose muy bien… debemos encontrarlo y saber que está tramando-dijo Shinnok.

-bueno… si Onaga no está implicado en la información, es probable que la información que si quieras compartir es algo interesante verdad-dijo Durahan.

-de hecho, podría decirse que si… recuerdas al Conde Dregon-dijo Shinnok.

-claro que si lo recuerdo… fue uno de esos tipos que rechazo la invitación de Ivan Ooze y Dark specter, para que se uniera a la alianza del mal, por lo que recuerdo contaba con un gran ejercito muy poderoso, ya que robaban tecnología muy poderosa de otros planetas y las modificaban para así equipárselo a sus guerreros… pero a donde quieres llegar con ese sujeto tan debilucho-dijo Durahan.

-se está aproximando a la tierra… de seguro ya debes darte una idea de lo que quiere hacer-dijo Shinnok.

-no es tan difícil de descifrar, es obvio que quiere vengarse de los Rangers que evitaron que se apoderara de los poderes del Jinete enmascarado-dijo Durahan.

-así es… pero como el muy imbécil se fue solo para dar casa al poseedor del poder del jinete enmascarado… decidió volver, para vengarse-dijo Shinnok.

-y porque me cuentas de él… se te ocurrió algún plan-dijo Durahan.

-solo vine para que me dieras tu opinión de si sería bueno hacerlo nuestro aliado-dijo Shinnok.

-ya veo… no le veo el problema, siempre y cuando me digas el porqué lo quieres de aliado-dijo Durahan.

-eso es… debido a Kai-dijo Shinnok.

-¿Kai?… que tiene que ver el-dijo Durahan.

-luego te lo diré… pero lo que quiero es que Dregon presione a Kai a tal punto de que el entregue las 6 monedas de poder que tiene en su posesión... sé que será problemático a futuro, pero es necesario que los Alpha Dino Rangers aparezcan… y solamente sucederá si Dregon sigue mi plan al pie de la letra… y si no lo hace pues… buscare la forma de que lo haga sin que sospeche-dijo Shinnok.

-puede que funcione tu plan Durahan… haz lo que creas conveniente, si podemos idear un plan y derrotar a los Rangers y averiguar qué es lo que trama Onaga… eso será suficiente-dijo Shinnok.

-muy bien… a propósito, mira a quien encontré por ahí-dijo Shinnok.

En eso apareció Knife- hola Durahan… a pasado tiempo-dijo Knife.

-vaya, vaya… pensé que Kai te había hecho polvo durante su batalla-dijo Durahan.

-así fue, pero sabes que se necesita más de un batallador para derrotarnos-dijo Knife.

-si en eso tienes razón… y bueno para que trajiste a Knife, eh Shinnok-dijo Durahan.

-Knife me ayudara contra el Conde Dregon-dijo Shinnok.

-si es posible o si llega la oportunidad… podría amenazarlo, lo cual serie satisfactorio-dijo Knife.

-bueno al parecer ya tenemos un plan… ahora solo falta ver si Zeon y Hyutho podrán unirse a nuestro plan-dijo Shinnok.

Stone Canyon.

Se vio que en una de las calles se veía a Marcelo y Holly caminar.

Se veía que los 2 estaban algo nerviosos, sobre todo por lo que casi sucede en el centro de operaciones.

-eh… Holly… eh, eh… gracias por haberme dicho esas palabras cuando ya estaba… con una mala impresión por así decirlo-dijo Marcelo.

-jejeje no te preocupes Marcelo… siempre voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pasa-dijo Holly.

-gracias Holly… eres una gran amiga-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

En eso los 2 llegaron en el parque de Stone Canyon, Marcelo decidió acompañar a Holly a su casa, hasta que llegaron a cierta parte como a unas 3 esquinas de la casa de Holly- bueno Holly aquí nos despedimos-dijo Marcelo.

-gracias por acompañarme Marcelo… bueno te veo mañana-dijo Holly y se despidió dándole un abrazo a Marcelo que el correspondió.

-adiós Holly… te veo mañana-dijo Marcelo, se despidió y siguió su camino a casa.

Termino el capitulo…

 **Aparecieron los niños- hola amigos lectores, aquí volviendo con otro cap. de este fic-dijo Nicole.**

 **-Esta vez nuestro Autor no se tardo demasiado… pero bueno creo que de a poco comenzara a ser más activo-dijo Alex.**

 **-y esperemos que el cap les haya gustado a pesar de no tener una batalla-dijo Yuri.**

 **-pero bueno, esperamos que el cap les haya gustado y esperen los siguientes-dijo Chris.**

 **-bueno amigos, dejen sus Reviews con respecto a este cap, nos veremos en el siguiente cap que nuestro autor vaya a publicar ¡Adiós y cuídense!-dijeron los 4.**

 **Eso es todo, amigos lectores, ahora vamos con los Reviews:**

 **Lion Wilson:** me alegra que el cap anterior te haya gustado, espero que este cap te haya gustado a pesar de que no tenia escenas de acción, nos vemos y cuídate.

 **NovaStar:** bueno amigo, me alegro que te este gustando el Fic, despues de todo trato de hacerlo lo más realista de lo que cualquier serie de Power Ranger lo podría haber hecho y espero que los cambios y realismo que vaya a poner en los siguientes cap. Vayan a ser de tu agrado, nos vemos y cuídate.

 **Bueno amigos… antes que nada, si… no me tarde mucho, siento que se redujo un poco el tiempo xP, es posible que el siguiente cap lo vaya a subir dentro de unas semanas o días. Como vieron en este cap, menciono al Conde Dregon… y si, sé que es de Saban y que también lo recuerdan, pero se preguntaran porque lo coloco como un villano… eso es simple, a pesar de que la serie del Jinete enmascarado se trajo a estados unidos, esta no es canoníca… ya que no está conectada a los episodios que se transmitieron en la segunda temporada de Mighty Morphin… por lo tanto me dije, no creo que sea un problema hacerlo, ya que en este Fic toque el tema del Multiverso, así que dije… meh, voy a colocar al Conde Dregon si o si, pero bueno espero que el cap. haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	7. Sobrecarga de Poder

**Hola amigos, acá su amigo Seiryu.001, si sé muy bien que voy prometiendo que subiré los capítulos, pero no lo hago y me siento mal por no subir el cap y hacer q esperen impacientes, sobre todo porque lo deje abandonado por casi un año lo cual está mal… pero será mejor decirles que voy a hacer con el fic. No voy a eliminarlo ni voy a abandonarlo, les seré honesto, habrán momentos en que en un mes publique d caps o solamente publique 1 y me ausente un mes en subir el siguiente, espero que puedan comprenderme, pero eso sí, voy a terminar toda esta saga de fic de Power Rangers ya que planeo más fic que quiero hacer, además de que si ya siguieron el fic anterior, sabrán que hay una cierta conexión con este fic y el de Dragón Espectral, así que por eso quiero terminar este Fic, bueno luego de decir todo esto, vamos con el cap. Que espero les guste. Por cierto cambie un poco mi modo de escritura para mis fic, así q espero les guste.**

 **Por cierto eh cambiado un poco mi modo de escribir mis fic, además de que usare (" ") cuando un personaje hable mediante sus pensamientos.**

 **Theme del opening (voy a marcar los minutos para que así se den una idea de cómo es el opening de mi Fic, además de que les ayudare a usar su imaginación xD… ok no discúlpenme por eso):** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers** **0:00 – 0:12[Se ve como el planeta va cambiando desde la era jurásica hasta la actualidad, en eso se ve a cada uno de los Rangers y de cómo llegan a un lugar y de repente se ve que sus morphos brillan]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)** **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de casa para luego sonreír]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)** **[Se ve a Yolei en la puerta de un súper mercado y se voltea para sonreír]**

 **We have a great ability** **(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)** **[Se ve a Davis en el laboratorio del centro de operaciones haciendo un trabajo para luego sonreír. Luego a Holly en el parque de Stone canyon para luego sonreír]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)** **[Se ve a Michael jugando en una maquina de un Arcade para luego darse la vuelta y sonreír]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)** **[Se ve a Mira en el Instituto ayudando en una biblioteca para luego sonreír, Luego se ve a Steve caminando por las calles de Stone Canyon para luego sonreír]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)** **[Luego de eso se ve a Gosei en el centro de Operaciones al igual que Tensou y de unos momentos aparecen Chris, Yuri, Nicole y Alex, para luego mostrarnos a los Rangers prepararse para la transformación y así convertirse en los Rangers Dino omega]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers** **[Se ve a Hernie y a las 2 chicas que son Angie y Julia]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)** **[Luego se ve a aquellas personas que espiaron a los Rangers en su batalla contra Ankibu]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers [Se ve a Durahan en su nave, para que luego aparezcan sus aliados, que son Ghidorah, Naga y Tanith]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)** **[Se ve como los Rangers pelean con varios monstruos con sus nuevas armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)** **[En eso aparecen sus nuevos zords, para que este forme al megazord]**

 **Go Go, all together** **(Go Go, todos juntos)** **[Se ve como los Rangers se dirigen a la ciudad en sus motos y luego se ve tanto a los Omega Dinozords, a los Omega Ninjazords y al Dragozord rugiendo]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!** **[Se ve como el Omega Dino Megazord ruge con furia, en eso aparece el Omega Dragozord rugiendo mientras se dirige a la batalla, como también al Ninja Omegazord y al Falcozord. Para Luego ver a los Rangers Dino Omega preparándose para la batalla y luego finalizar con el logo "Power Rangers Dino Omega"]**

 **7: Sobrecarga de poder.**

En la casa del maestro Daichi, donde Vivian Marcelo, Davis, Michael, Mira y los niños a excepción de Yuri que vivía con su madre, se vio que en el cuarto de Marcelo que este se comenzó a despertar… para luego dar un bostezo, cambiarse de ropa para ir al instituto de Stone Canyon y dirigirse al baño de su cuarto y verse en el espejo… se veía a Marcelo algo preocupado, a pesar de haber hablado con Holly.

—Me pregunto si… podremos proteger la ciudad, sin que ningún ciudadano sea lastimado—dijo Marcelo, ya que le vino el recuerdo de cómo Karone murió y de cómo tuvieron que rescatar a la gente cuando Ankibu ataco—no… sé que vamos a protegerlos… además si estoy distraído, podría perjudicar al equipo.

En eso alguien toco la puerta de su cuarto.

—oye Marcelo ya despertaste, debemos apresurarnos para ir a clases—decía a través de la puerta Chris.

—no te preocupes, ahora mismo bajo.

—Ok te esperamos en la cocina para desayunar-luego de decir eso, Marcelo escucho como Chris se alejaba.

Marcelo se estaba duchando, estaba confundido ya que después de todo lo que paso se preguntaba si él y sus amigos podrían detener a Durahan y a sus Eltar-Mavericks que tenían una capacidad destructiva y que no tenían piedad en atacar a personas inocentes.

Al terminar de ducharse, Marcelo se puso su ropa para ir a la escuela, salió de su habitación para ir a la cocina.

—Hola Marcelo, buenos días-dijo Mira que estaba preparándose un sándwich con crema de maní.

—Buenos días Mira—pero al llegar vio que solo estaban él y Mira en la cocina— ¿Y dónde están los demás?

—Ya se fueron hace un momento, Davis y Michael dijeron que tenían que llegar temprano ya que ayer su profesor de Biología les dijo si podían ayudarlo a traer algunas cosas para una pequeña presentación para los alumnos de la secundaria Stone Canyon

— ¿Ah? ya veo… —en eso Marcelo tomo uno de los sándwich que Mira había hecho— bueno, yo ya me voy, nos vemos Mira.

 **Nave de Durahan**

Durahan se encontraba en el salón principal de su nave, estaba pensativo, planeando su siguiente ataque contra los Rangers

— debo encontrar el modo de atacar a los Rangers y debilitarlos… ¿pero qué?—se mantenía pensativo hasta que una idea cruzo su mente y sonrió— Bueno, ¿creo?… que podría funcionar.

En eso llegaron Ghidorah y Tanith, al salón de control de la nave.

— bueno… díganme cómo va la transformación de los demás Eltar-Mavericks

— por el momento tenemos a 2 Eltar-Mavericks, los demás aún están tratando de adaptarse a la energía y así poder transformarse amo Durahan—Ghidorah le informaba Durahan, sobre cómo iba el proceso de los Eltar-Mavericks.

— muy bien pues tráelos inmediatamente Ghidorah

— entendido jefe

— tengo una trabajo especial para ellos—lo decía con una sonrisa malvada Durahan.

 **Centro de operaciones.**

Se veía como Gosei conversaba con alguien por la pantalla que usaban para monitorear el estado de la ciudad

— escucha Elsa, sé muy bien que ellos cometieron un grave error, y que igualmente tu pienses que yo cometí un error al escoger a Troy y a los demás como Rangers, pero eso ya es cosa del pasado—por el tono de voz de Gosei se vio que estaba muy serio en la conversación con Elsa la actual guardiana del Universo.

—vamos Gosei, ellos solo causaron problemas a Yubel y a los demás, sobre todo porque tal parece que todos los datos Rangers que extrajeron de su base en ese ataque, aún siguen perdidos y eso te hace responsable… cielos no puedo creer que los hayas escogido, Zordon no estaría muy feliz ni orgulloso por la decisión que tomaste al escogerlos Gosei—cada palabra de Elsa era de acusación y de intimidación, algo característico de Elsa.

— Ya terminaste Elsa—Con solo decir eso Elsa se sorprendió un poco por la seriedad que mostro Gosei, incluso Alfa y en especial Tensou se tuvo que ocultar por el ambiente que estaba teniendo la conversación— déjame decirte algo… yo no soy un ser perfecto Elsa, también me puedo equivocar, tú crees que todas las decisiones que ha tomado Zordon a lo largo de su vida han sido correctas sin ninguna equivocación… pues déjame decirte que yo conozco a Zordon más de lo que tú y Dimitria creyeron conocerlo, incluso se cosas que Zordon no llego a escribir en el libro galáctico, el también cometió errores, tomo malas decisiones y a pesar de lo difícil de la situación, se las arregló para corregirlas, y eso es algo que planeo hacer Elsa, así que deberías dejar de pensar en los errores que yo y los Rangers Megaforce cometimos… ya que en mi opinión tu deberías concentrarte en tu papel de guardiana, ¿no crees?

Luego de todo lo que dijo Gosei, cada palabra en la que no titubeo en ningún momento, ya que todo lo dijo con seriedad, mientras Elsa se le veía algo sorprendida, para después poner un rostro serio el cual no intimido para nada a Gosei

— si no tienes nada más que decirme Elsa, déjame continuar con el trabajo que tenemos yo y mis Rangers

— Está bien… cuando encuentre el momento, volveremos a hablar Gosei, hasta entonces, buena suerte y protejan la ciudad

— entendido Elsa

Elsa cortó la comunicación, por dentro estaba sorprendida, debido a que Gosei fue el primero en ganarle una conversación, por así decirlo, pero ella sabía que Gosei tenía razón, más allá de conocer u oír lo que Zordon hizo y escribió en el libro, nunca conoció en verdad a Zordon, cosa que Gosei sí, porque más allá de mantenerse en contacto con Zordon en el plano espiritual, tal vez Zordon era alguien quien también quería mantener algunas cosas en secreto.

— tuve miedo, de hecho tuve mucho miedo debido a la conversación que tuviste con Elsa, Gosei—decía Tensou mientras salía de su escondite.

— tranquilo Tensou… comprendo que Elsa este molesta por lo que paso, pero eso ya es cosa del pasado, sé que Troy y los demás no mostraron una buena actitud con los Rangers Dragón y en especial con Yubel, pero como ya dije eso es cosa del pasado, solo espero que en algún momento Troy y los demás pueda redimirse de aquel error que ellos cometieron… son seres humanos después de todo, no unas máquinas, después de todo no existe el ser perfecto, el que crea que existe… no es nada más que una fantasía creada por su imaginación inmadura.

— comprendo Gosei, y bueno que hacemos ahora

— por el momento hay que ponernos alerta ante cualquier ataque de los Eltar-Mavericks de Durahan

En eso se oyó una especie de alarma muy diferente a la que se suele escuchar en el centro de operaciones.

— Cielos… parece que estamos en un grave aprieto Gosei—Tensou se movía de un lado para otro debido a la alarma que sonaba por todo el lugar.

— Parece… que alguien está tratando de encontrarnos—Gosei en ese momento trato de pensar velozmente sobre quien los estaría buscando a parte de Durahan y Shinnok, hasta que llego a su mente el nombre de alguien— Sera mejor buscar otro lugar para esconder la base Tensou.

Tensou vio a Gosei, ya que por el tono que lo dijo, no quería que el que los estuviera buscando los encontrara.

— Prepara todo para buscar una mejor ubicación para el centro de operaciones Tensou… y hazlo rápido

— entendido Gosei… pero que pasara con los Rangers como les informaremos que estamos cambiando de ubicación.

— Les enviare un mensaje en este momento, ya que es muy posible de que nuestro enemigo que nos está buscando, seguramente tratara de interferir en la comunicación que haga con los comunicadores de los Rangers y así poder localizarnos nuevamente.

— Comprendo… muy bien, en estos momentos me hare cargo de todo lo que me pediste que hiciera.

— hazlo Tensou, en estos momentos, tratare de enviarle un mensaje a los Rangers, lo cual me llevara algo de tiempo… y si es posible bloquear sus comunicadores y su sistema de tele-transportación—susurrando esas últimas palabras y con un tono serio, pasaron unos segundos y se vio como todo el Centro de Operaciones brillaba hasta desaparecer de la cueva que estaban usando para esconderlo.

 **Secundaria/Instituto Stone Canyon.**

Se veía como Marcelo corría a toda velocidad para llegar, cuando vio que ya comenzaban a cerrar la puerta.

Se vio como un señor de cabello negro con algunas canas y que parecía estar entre los 42 años y estaba vestido con un overol de color azul oscuro estaba cerrando la puerta, cuando escucho el grito de un chico— ¡Espere!

El Señor vio al chico que venía corriendo, y era obviamente Marcelo el que corría a toda velocidad, hasta que pudo entrar y se detuvo un momento para respirar un poco luego de semejante carrera que hizo para llegar a tiempo.

— muchas… gracias… enserio se lo agradezco… por poco y llego tarde en mi cuarto día en esta secundaria.

— no hay problema chico… mi nombre es Albert, soy el conserje.

— un gusto conocerlo Albert, yo me llamo Marcelo… y enserio quiero agradecerle nuevamente por no haber cerrado la puerta… hubiera tenido un gran problema si llegaba tarde.

— ya lo creo Marcelo, sobre todo por el entrenador Clark, te lo digo si hubieras llegado tarde, entonces hubieras tenido que comenzar a correr por todo el patio durante el primer periodo de clase, ya que el viene de unos 5 minutos cuando cierro la puerta, para que él le da una lección, "por así decirlo" a los alumnos que llegan tarde.

— cielos, de la que me salve… bueno nos vemos Albert, debo ir a clase, espero poder tener otra conversación con usted

— estoy de acuerdo, pero será mejor que te apresures en llegar a tiempo a tu salón.

— Es cierto, bueno nos vemos—en eso Marcelo se fue directo al edificio para así llegar a su salón.

— vaya muchacho… estoy casi seguro que un día de estos llegara tarde y el entrenador Clark lo hará sufrir—dijo el conserje, que ya se retiraba a hacer su trabajo, pero luego de unos minutos llego a escuchar a un grupo de 6 de chicos que tenían alrededor de 13, 15 y 17 años que se estaban quejando.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de lloriquear y comiencen a correr, para que así aprendan del castigo que les espera si vuelven a llegar tarde!

Albert solo pudo sonreír con lastima al ver como esos 6 chicos comenzaban a correr por todo el patio que era tan grande como 2 canchas de Futsal o de Basquetbol.

Luego de unas horas, se veía como todos los estudiantes estaban retirándose, luego de un día de estudio y se pudo ver a los Rangers a excepción de Mira, ya que se dirigían a la salida, pero se vio como todos, sobre todo a uno que se estaba quejando.

— cielos sí que fue un día difícil en la escuela… ya empezamos la semana y el profe de mate nos da una tarea de 10 ejercicios de algebra y calculo.

— ya para Michael, estoy de acuerdo en que es molesto que nos den tarea en la primera semana de clase, pero… como somos chicos que están entre sus 16 y 17 años, debemos cumplir e ir a la escuela—menciono Yolei y se vio que a su lado izquierdo estaban Holly, Marcelo, Steve y Davis que iba revisando los apuntes que había tomado.

En eso Davis noto que alguien faltaba.

— por cierto, donde esta Mira.

A lo cual Holly respondió— me encontré con ella cuando fui a la biblioteca, hable con ella y dijo que nos alcanzaría de unos 8 minutos cerca del Restaurant de Hernie, ya que tenían que ayudar a traer unos paquetes de libros que hoy mismo iban a llegar para este año escolar.

— ya veo… en ese caso debemos ir haya rápido.

Hablo Marcelo, cuando de pronto unos chicos vinieron corriendo deprisa y chocaron contra Davis logrando que el hiciera caer su cuaderno de notas de Davis.

— Lo sentimos friki Davis— dijo un chico de pelo negro con complexión física de un atleta de futbol (me refiero al Soccer) que bestia una chaqueta deportiva que decía en la parte de atrás "Equipo de Futbol de la Secundaria Stone Canyon" , además de unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos deportivos de color azul con detalles amarillos.

— para la próxima tendremos cuidado en no chocar contigo-hablo un chico de origen japonés que igualmente tenia complexión física aunque no tanto como la de su compañero, bestia la misma chaqueta deportiva junto con un pantalón negro y unos zapatos deportivos de color blanco.

— ¡Par de idiotas!—grito Davis muy molesto al ver como esos 2 chicos se iban, en eso levanto su cuaderno— son unos abusivos… creen que pueden molestar a un alumno nuevo durante los primeros días de clase.

— pero quien son ellos, sé que están en nuestro salón de química, pero no los conozco ni siquiera se sus nombres—Menciono Marcelo con una mirada reprobatoria a esos chicos, por lo que le hicieron Davis, ya que tenía la sensación de que lo hicieron a propósito.

En eso Steve tomo la palabra— pues unos chicos que están en nuestra clase de literatura me dijeron quiénes eran, son Jeremy Calaway que es el delantero en el equipo de futbol y el otro es Honda Akiyama un estudiante que vino de Japón, es uno de los defensores del equipo, por lo que escuche ellos son los 2 mejores jugadores que tiene el equipo, ya que la mayoría que pertenecía al equipo anterior, se graduó y otros se fueron a otros institutos fuera del país, así que el entrenador Clark hará pruebas en el campo de juego dentro de una semana para incorporar a nuevos jugadores al equipo.

— Ya veo… pero esos tipos no son muy agradables—al terminar de hablar, Marcelo vio que Chris y los demás estaban acercándose a ellos.

— Hola amigos como les va—dijo Chris.

— pues aparte de que Michael se quejaba de la tarea que nos dio el profesor de matemáticas, todo estaba bien hasta que 2 chicos del equipo de Futbol vinieran y molestaran a Davis.

Contesto Marcelo a la pregunta de su hermano, y antes de que Chris respondiera Yuri se acercó a Holly

— Holly, Serena dijo que ella iba a volver sola a casa, ya que tu madre le pidió un favor.

— Vaya, mi madre no lo menciono, tal vez fue porque yo salí de casa 5 minutos antes q Serena… Gracias por avisarme Yuri.

Luego de esa pequeña platica entre Yuri y Holly, Chris volvió a tomar la palabra.

— Bueno… continuando en donde me quede, pues a nosotros nos fue bien, para mañana muy posiblemente nos den la primera tarea.

— qué suerte tienen chicos, nosotros por otra parte tendremos que hacer la primera tarea del año… Yu-ju pero q emoción.

EL tono de Michael al decir todo eso fue sarcástico sobre todo el final, cosa que notaron obviamente sus amigos, en eso Alex tomo la palabra.

— en fin… nosotros nos adelantaremos e iremos a casa Marcelo, pero antes acompañaremos a Yuri hasta su casa.

— ok, pero tengan cuidado… y más vale que cuides a Nicole, oíste Chris.

— por supuesto hermano, no te preocupes, bueno ya nos vamos, los veremos más tarde chicos

— Hasta luego amigos—se despidió Nicole con una tierna sonrisa para seguir el camino a la casa de Yuri.

Cuando los chicos se fueron, los Rangers comenzaron a caminar hasta el Restaurant de Hernie. Pasaron unos minutos y se vio como Julia que tenía puestas unas gafas y que llevaba algunos cuadernos y a Angie que llevaba una libreta donde estaba tomando nota.

— te lo digo Julia, algo pasa en esa ciudad llamada Cyber… ya que hace a pesar de ser la ciudad con más tecnología de todo el país, es difícil poder recibir noticias de esa ciudad, parece que ocultan algo.

— enserio crees que pueden estar ocultando algo… y que podría ser según tú—dijo Julia mientras veía a su amiga que estaba pensando en varias posibilidades, como que estén ocultando Aliens o que tengan un arma de gran potencia oculta en algún lugar ya que hay grandes compañías que se especializan en la fabricación de computadoras y demás cosas tecnológicas, un ejemplo era Tecno-Knight.

— ni idea… pero ya veremos ese asunto después, por el momento tenemos que poner nuestra atención en la exclusiva que obtuvimos y que es Tomar fotos y documentar las batallas de los Rangers.

— Tienes razón… ¿y?... que hacemos mientras esperamos a que haya algo de los Rangers.

— ni idea… pero la mejor opción será ir al restaurant de Hernie ahí podemos almorzar tranquilamente y que además podremos hacer nuestra tare de matemáticas ahí mismo.

— Bueno entonces que esperamos, andando—dijo Julia que fue junto con su amiga Angie al restaurant de Hernie.

 **Restaurant de Ernie.**

A las afueras del restaurant se veía a los Rangers esperando a alguien, cuando vieron como una chica o en este caos, una mujer de 26 años que resultó ser Mira— Hola amigos, disculpen por la tardanza, habían muchos cajas con libros que tuvimos que descargar de la camioneta.

— No te preocupes Mira, Holly ya nos contó los detalles—Respondió Marcelo, para después darles una señal con su cabeza de que lo siguieran, lo cual el resto del grupo afirmo y siguieron a Marcelo.

 **Estacionamiento.**

Continuaron caminando hasta que Marcelo los llevo cerca de un Estacionamiento Subterráneo que a la vez era un edificio donde también se podían estacionar vehículos que se encontraba a 5 esquinas del Restaurant de Hernie, se detuvieron justo en la entrada, al detenerse primeramente vieron si no había nadie alrededor, y al ver que no hubo nadie entraron al Estacionamiento, en eso Marcelo tomo la palabra— Bueno amigos, el motivo por el que estamos aquí lo saben verdad—todos asintieron— debemos hacer algo y ahora… si dejamos que esos Eltar-Maverick continúen atacando de la forma en cómo lo hizo el anterior, no solo nosotros estaremos en problemas… si no también los ciudadanos de Stone Canyon

— Marcelo tiene razón… debemos hacer algo, ya que si no lo hacemos, gente podría resultar lastimada, o peor aún… muerta—Yolei completo la última palabra con gran preocupación que contagio al resto del grupo, y el que tomo la palabra fue Steve.

— podríamos pedirle a Gosei que llame a los Rangers Dragón y tal vez a otro grupo más de Rangers, para así detener de una vez por todas a Durahan, antes de que… bueno, Yolei ya lo dijo.

— sería un buen plan Steve, pero muchos Rangers incluso los veteranos no tiene tiempo de hacer eso, sobre todo porque cada uno tiene su vida hecha, así que solamente estarían Yubel y los demás, podrían ayudarnos, pero luego de lo que pasaron con Ivan Ooze y Astronema, no creo que sea justo pedirles eso—dijo Davis después de analizar la idea que había propuesto Steve.

— Bueno… aun así debemos pensar en algo, pero después de lo que dijo Davis en lo cual estoy de acuerdo, esta vez todo depende de nosotros, como una de las tanas generaciones de Rangers, debemos tomar responsabilidad de esto y detener a Durahan y a cualquier otro que intente atacar la ciudad y poner en peligro la tierra.

Todos vieron a Holly y al escuchar lo que dijo, y todos pensaron lo mismo, ya que su amiga tenía razón, en eso Marcelo tomo la palabra.

— Bueno, ya oyeron a Holly, no importa las circunstancias, el peligro o cualquier cosa que trate de lanzarnos el enemigo, lo vamos a superar y saldremos victoriosos… al igual que lo hicieron generaciones de Rangers anteriores.

Todos asintieron y se vio que la confianza estaba volviendo al equipo, pero en eso Mira noto que Michael estaba algo preocupado, por lo cual decidió preguntar— ¿Michael… sucede algo? ¿Tienes algo que decirnos?

Michael lo pensó por un momento pero decidió hablar— tal vez no sea nada pero… chicos no notaron que sus Morphos tienen ligeras cargas eléctricas.

Todos se vieron, a lo cual Davis decidió preguntar— ¿a qué te refieres Michael?

— bueno, esta mañana cuando llegue al instituto y fui al patio trasero… note que mi Morpho estaba teniendo grandes descargas eléctricas, parecía como si un gran poder lo estuviera poniendo loco—al decir todo eso, todos se vieron preocupados, lo cual noto Michael— no fui el único… ¿verdad?

Los demás se vieron y Marcelo se decidió a hablar.

— Pues… estas en lo correcto Michael no eres el único—comenzó a relatar Marcelo, mientras recordaba lo que paso en ese momento— cuando entre al edifico del instituto y me dirigía al salón de clases, pude notar que mi Morpho se estaba tornando extraño, lo saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón y vi como mi Morpho estaba comenzando a calentarse, a tal punto de que estaba llegando a temperaturas altísimas, así que tuve que usar uno de los bebedores de agua del pasillo para evitar que siguiera calentándose.

— Pues mi Morpho comenzó a tener descargas de energía eléctrica, al igual que pasaba con tu Morpho Michael—dijo Davis.

En eso todos comenzaron a contar lo que pasaba con sus Morphos y todos mencionaron que sus Morphos se comportaron de la misma forma que paso con el Morpher de Michael, todos se comenzaron a preocupar de lo que estaba pasando con sus Morphos— ¿qué creen que este pasando con nuestros Morphers?— pregunto Yolei.

— tendremos que informarle de esto a Gosei—dijo Marcelo cuando en ese momento sonaron sus relojes.

— bueno tal parece que no tendremos que esperaren contactarnos con Gosei.

Marcelo trato de responder al llamado, pero en ese instante los relojes comenzaron a emitir una luz de color verde que comenzaba a pitar rápidamente, lo cual extraño a todos, en eso la luz de color verde dejo de brillar para después, darle paso a una luz Blanca y lo siguiente que escucharon los Rangers fue lo siguiente— comenzando a emitir el Mensaje.

Lo cual dejo extrañado a los Rangers que se vieron entre sí, pidiendo una explicación hasta que escucharon la voz de Gosei— "Rangers, les mando este mensaje, ya que alguien está tratando de hallar la ubicación del Centro de Operaciones"

Los Rangers al oír eso se preocuparon, ya que pensaron que la base había sido atacada, ese temor estaba aumentando en los Rangers hasta que escucharon el resto del mensaje.

— "pero no se preocupen, Tensou y yo logramos evadir su rastreo… por el momento Tensou y yo estamos en otro lugar de las afueras de Stone Canyon, para usarlo como nuevo escondite del Centro de Operaciones, pero antes de enviarles otro mensaje como este para darles la nueva ubicación del Centro de Operaciones, tendré que deshabilitar la Tele-transportación y toda comunicación con ustedes, ya que es muy posible que aquel sujeto que estaba tratando de localizar el Centro de Operaciones, trate de hacerlo nuevamente cuando nos comuniquemos por medio del Reloj comunicador de sus Morphers y posiblemente también lo haga en el momento que usaremos la Tele-transportación, hasta que les llegue dicho mensaje con la coordenadas del Centro de operaciones… hagan todo lo posible para proteger la ciudad, tengo mi confianza puesta en ustedes Rangers Dino Omega "

El mensaje finalizo y todos se vieron sorprendidos por el mensaje y la noticia que les dio Gosei, pero a la vez algo preocupados debido a que alguien trato de encontrar el Centro de operaciones.

— ¿Quién?... ¿Quién estaría tratando de buscar el Centro de Operaciones?

Menciono Yolei preocupada, y no solamente ella sino que también el resto del equipo se sentía preocupado.

— ni idea, pero tal vez haya sido Durahan… ¿Ustedes que opinan?—Hablo Steve tratando de hallar una respuesta al mensaje que envió Gosei.

— No lo sé Steve—Hablo Marcelo llamando la atención de todos— es que, tengo la sensación de que eso no es algo que haría Durahan, sobre todo si pensamos el tiempo que estuvimos protegiendo Angel Grove, Durahan nunca se molestó en encontrar el Centro de Mando… así que la pregunta sería…

En eso Davis lo interrumpió— ¿Porque Durahan lo haría justa ahora? cuando pudo hacerlo en Angel Grove

— es cierto, obviamente el que trato de encontrar el Centro de Operaciones… fue alguien más, aparte de Durahan—dijo Mira muy convencida de lo que decía.

— pienso lo mismo que tu Mira… alguien más trato de buscar el Centro de Operaciones, ¿pero porque lo haría?—se preguntaba Marcelo al decir esto último.

— Ni idea pero… —Davis no pudo terminar su comentario ya que vieron como una mujer que tenía una edad de 27 años entraba junto con su hija de posiblemente unos 5 años, al igual que al encargado del estacionamiento y de un policía— bueno, tendremos que dejar nuestro reunión para después.

— Vámonos amigos.

Todos asintieron al estar de acuerdo con Marcelo, los Rangers estaban retirándose eso sin antes saludar al oficial y al encargado del estacionamiento, cuando de pronto se vio como una especie de rayo de energía salió disparado dando justo en medio de todos los presentes en el estacionamiento, haciendo que el impacto derribara a todos.

— Hubiera apuntado mejor, pero decidí darles algo de dolor antes de acabarlos.

Los Rangers y tanto como el policía y el encargado, así como la madre vieron quien había sido culpable de aquel ataque, a excepción de la niña que seguía aturdida por el impacto, los presentes pudieron ver a 2 criaturas que les parecieron intimidantes a todos a excepción de los Rangers que fruncieron el ceño, se pudo ver que la primera criatura tenía un aspecto de reptil humanoide con pequeños cañones en sus brazos y una armadura que cubría su pecho, parte de los pies y de la cabeza, la segunda criatura tenia aspecto humano, salvo por el rostro (su rostro tenía la apariencia un poco parecida a la de Spawn) poseía alas de halcón metálicas, no tenía manos, pero si poseía 2 grandes navajas en sus brazos, que tomó la palabra.

— Si claro, lo que tú digas Lag'nein—con un tono entre divertido y serio.

— Vamos Egui'awn, hay que divertirse, después de todo, para eso fuimos creados… para luchar.

Los Rangers trataban de levantarse al igual que los demás que fueron afectados por el ataque, mientras la Madre estaba tratando de hacer que su hija reaccionara del aturdimiento.

Marcelo veía fijamente a las 2 criaturas "rayos, lo que faltaba, primero el suceso extraño de nuestros Morphers, luego alguien trata de encontrar el Centro de Operaciones, y para finalizar, estos 2 que seguramente son Eltar-Maverick"

En eso los 2 Eltar-Maverick vieron a sus víctimas, sobre todo a Marcelo y a sus amigos, ya que sintieron que ellos irradiaban energía Morphosica— Bueno, bueno… ya encontramos a nuestras víctimas.

Dijo Egui'awn, pero en eso vieron que el policía estaba apuntándoles con su arma— ¡quietos!

— Cree que esa arma insignificante no va a detener—dijo Lag'nein que comenzó a acercarse, y en eso el policía disparó su arma que no le hizo el menor daño— jajaja ni cosquillas me hiciste.

Y se vio como Lag'nein se acercó al policía y lo golpeo con tal fuerza que hizo que el policía callera inconsciente, y lo mismo sucedió con el encargado del estacionamiento y con la madre que cubrió a su hija para evitar que ella saliera lastimada por el golpe de Lag'nein, en eso los Rangers escucharon el quejido de la niña que trataba de levantarse, ya que debido al golpe que recibió su madre, ambas fueron separadas, siendo la madre que se encontraba inconsciente cerca del muro y la niña estaba cerca de un auto.

— ¡maldito, como te atreviste a hacer eso!

Dijo Marcelo molesto que se levantó y ataco a Lag'nein con furia, pero ningún golpe de Marcelo podía hacer algo, Marcelo trato de usar sus técnicas aprendidas con su maestro Daichi, pero cuando quiso ejecutar uno, Marcelo sintió como si no tuviera la energía que se necesitaba para dichas técnicas, lo cual lo dejo confundido y eso hizo que Lag'nein lo golpeara en el abdomen lo que derribo a Marcelo haciendo que este tratara de recuperar aire.

— ¡Marcelo!—gritaron los demás Rangers y se levantaron para ayudar a su amigo.

En eso cada uno recibió una patada de parte de Egui'awn, lo cual hizo que volvieran a estar tendidos en el suelo, para luego que este tomara la palabra.

— ni crean que van a ayudar, no sé porque no trataron de transformarse, pero eso no importa, ahora mismo acabaremos con su vida.

— Así es, y el primero en decir adiós a este mundo, será su amigo de rojo—dijo Lag'nein que se preparaba para disparar las armas de sus manos y acabar con Marcelo, cuando escucharon como alguien avanzaba con pasos débiles, y se vio que era la niña que estaba a 1 metro de Michael y se vio que trataba de llegar donde su madre.

— Ma… mami…—dijo la niña muy débil y con algunas lágrimas en su rostro, lo cual los Rangers vieron esto y se entristecieron por ver esa escena, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para los 2 Eltar-Maverick.

— cielos, ya se pusieron sentimentales… saben mejor acabo con la vida de esa pequeña humana, antes de hacerlo con ustedes.

Los Rangers se sorprendieron y se atemorizaron al oír que Lag'nein iba a atacar a la niña que solamente quería ir donde su madre, cuando el Eltar-Maverick se disponía a disparar, Michael reacciono y se acercó a la niña a toda velocidad para después tomarla de uno de sus brazos y usar toda su fuerza para arrojarla, para que así no fuera víctima del ataque, y en eso Steve atrapo a la niña, ya que Michael la arrojo cerca de él.

En eso todos vieron como Lag'nein disparaba sus armas lo cual Michael trataba de evitar al refugiarse cerca de un auto, pero el impacto de los proyectiles hizo que el auto estallara.

— ¡Michael!— gritaron todos muy preocupados, sobre todo por la condición en que podría encontrarse su amigo, pero en eso todos sintieron como sus Morphos comenzaban a desprender ligeras descargas eléctricas, lo que hizo que cada uno sacara de sus bolsillos sus respectivas Morphers junto a sus monedas de poder y a la vez que veían sus relojes que formaban parte de sus Morphers y luego de un gran brillo intenso se vio que los Rangers ya no tenían sus relojes. Sino que tenían una especie de Morphers de un color Gris y que cada Morpher tenía detalles de los respectivos colores de los Rangers y en el centro del Morpher estaba el diseño de sus respectivos Zords, tanto los Omega Dinozords y los Omega Ninjazords, salvo en el de Marcelo que estaba también el Omega Dragozord.

Cuando de pronto se vio que de la explosión se vio un brillo de color negro.

(Lamento si rompo la fluidez del cap pero acá les traigo el link del tema que usare para las secuencias de transformaciones características de todas las generaciones Rangers y este sera de los Rangers de este fic) watch?v=kcz5PB8Xo9g

En eso se vio como un escenario donde se veía todo de Negro, hasta que apareció el Morpher de Michael que ya tenía el mismo diseño que el de sus amigos, y se escuchó una voz que parecía ser la de Gosei o Zordon diciendo las siguientes palabras "Dino Omega" y en eso el Morpher desplego una especie de rayos de energía parecían tener forma de ADN, en eso se vio a Michael y la ropa que tenía desapareció en una rayo de luz negro, y se vio como tenía una especie de ropa negra parecida a los Rangers Dino Charge antes de completar su transformación, para después verse como esos rayos de energía de ADN se apegaba al cuerpo de Michael, y en su rostro se podía ver como trataba de soportar la transformación y se vio como el traje comenzaba a materializarse de aquellos rayos de ADN comenzando en sus pies, manos, y parte de su pecho y espalda que siguió avanzando hasta llegar a su cuello, en su cintura se vio como se materializaba el cinturón y su Morpher, para después verse una especie de Cráneo de Mamut que rodeaba el rostro de Michael, para después finalizar en un brillo explosivo, mostrando a Michael con su traje Ranger— ¡Black Ranger Mastodonte, Dino Omega!

El resto del equipo vieron asombrados, como Michael había sobrevivido, sobre todo porque se había transformado, pero luego lanzaron una mirada confusa al escuchar como Michael comenzaba a reírse de a poco, hasta que comenzó a reírse como si fuera un lunático.

En eso Michael saco el arma básica de los Rangers Dino Omega, su Dino Arma y colocándola en modo Blaster y comenzar a disparar como todo un lunático a todos, lo cual alarmo a sus amigos, haciendo que ellos reaccionaran y se cubrieron usando unos pilares de concreto que sostenían el edificio. Se vio como Holly, Mira, Davis y Yolei, antes de cubrirse, arrastraron al policía, al encargado y a la madre de la niña para cubrirlos en los pilares que ellos igualmente estaban usando para protegerse del ataque descontrolado de su amigo.

Los proyectiles de la Dino arma de Michael le llego a los 2 Eltar Maverick dañándolos un poco, y en eso parte de los proyectiles llego a un auto haciendo que este explotara.

 **Restaurant de Ernie**

Se vio como Angie y Julia estaban comiendo una porción de pizza para cada una— muy bien, que crees que debamos hacer con respecto a los Rangers de Stone Canyon—dijo Angie que terminaba de mascar su alimento, lo cual Julia trato de aportar una idea.

— pues no lo sé… tal vez, debamos hacer un pequeño patrullaje, ¿tú qué opinas?

— me parece una buena idea, luego de que terminemos nuestra Pizza, patrullaremos algunos lugares por una hora y volveremos a nuestras casas.

Julia asintió, apoyando lo que dijo Angie, donde cada una termino su pizza, en eso Ernie apareció, se vio que llevaba una charola para recoger los vasos y platos de algunas mesas— hola chicas, se les ofrece algo más, como un refresco tal vez.

— no Ernie gracias, con la Pizza es suficiente—dijo Angie sonriendo.

— Cielos—Dijo Ernie sorprendido y preocupado a la vez.

Al notar la reacción de Ernie, tanto Angie y Julia vieron por la ventana y vieron como cerca del Estacionamiento que había del restaurant, una nube de color negra salía de ahí

— Dios que habrá pasado—Dijo Ernie preocupado y se dirigió a su mostrador para tomar el teléfono y marcar el número de los bomberos.

— ¿Que habrá sucedido?—dijo Julia, en eso Angie llamo su atención.

— vamos julia.

— ¿para qué quieres ir ahí?

— tengo interés en saber lo que paso ahí… además seguramente podremos tener una gran noticia con los sucesos y de que seguramente habrán personas lastimadas, así que debemos ayudar en lo que podamos.

— ¿hablas enserio?

— por supuesto, así que vámonos—dijo Angie, y se vio como Julia la seguía.

 **Estacionamiento.**

Se podía ver como Michael continuaba disparando, causando daños en los muros y haciendo estallar una motocicleta.

— ¡Michael debes detenerte!— grito Marcelo.

Pero aun así Michael continuaba disparando

— Este Ranger está causando un problema—menciono Lag'nein que evitaba y bloqueaba los disparos del blaster de Michael

— Deberemos retirarnos, ya que si peleamos aquí todo el edificio se derrumbara y caerá sobre nosotros.

Hablo Egui'awn, pero en eso ambos Eltar-Maverick recibieron daño debido a los proyectiles y vieron como Michael los apuntaba con su arma, para después soltar una risa alocada.

Esta historia continuara...

Ending PR Dino Omega (espero que el Ending les guste).

Link del vídeo: watch?v=JxEL6Pwy00E

 **Vamos a un sitio que no está en el mapa**

 **No importa si no hay dinero**

 **Si no vez pistas en el cielo**

 **Ya sabes qué hacer**

 **[Al inicio se vio el rostro de Marcelo que se acercó rápidamente, hasta que abrió los ojos que reflejaban la ciudad de Stone Canyon, Luego de eso se veía a los Rangers Dino Omega viendo la ciudad durante una noche de Luna llena, además de que las estrellas brillaban en el cielo con gran intensidad]**

 **Construye tu realidad**

 **La puerta de la mente se abre**

 **Todo se verá Al instante**

 **[En un día lluvioso se vio a Marcelo sentado en una de las graderías del parque de la ciudad, en eso se vio a Chris, Alex, Nicole y Yui donde cada uno tenían un paraguas y vieron que Marcelo tenía una mirada triste y pensativa, lo cual hizo que ellos se preocuparan por el estado en que estaba Marcelo]**

 **Ya nunca te perderás**

 **Confía en tu intuición**

 **Hay mundos tan hermosos que conocerás**

 **[De otro Angulo se veía la misma escena con Marcelo, cuando de pronto a su mente vinieron muchas imágenes como de Anna, su Madre, su maestro Daichi y por último la de una niña que soltaba una lágrima, luego de esas imágenes Marcelo agacho la cabeza al preguntarse si cumplía con su responsabilidad y además si ser Ranger era suficiente para proteger]**

 **Mundos con mil juegos vas a tener**

 **Cerca, más cerca de lo que imaginas**

 **[Se veía que 3 chicos comenzaban a acercarse en medio de la lluvia, mientras lo niños se acercaron a Marcelo para tratar de animarlo, pero en eso vieron que ya estaba dejando de llover y que el cielo comenzaba a despejarse de a poco, mientras se veía como 3 chicas se acercaban igualmente, hasta que Marcelo y los niños escucharon los pasos de un grupo que bajaba por las gradas en las cuales Marcelo se estaba sentado, en eso Marcelo y los niños vieron a los chicos que se acercaron a ellos]**

 **Puede ser….**

 **Puede ser…**

 **Solo debes seguir…**

 **[Y Marcelo se mostró asombrado al ver al grupo de los chicos que le sonreían de manera amistosa e igualmente paso con las chicas que le dedicaban una sonrisa amigable, en eso Marcelo se puso de pie para solo ver a sus amigos Rangers que estaban siendo iluminados por la luz del sol, para después mostrarse a muchos chicos del Instituto Stone Canyon, como a Angie, Julia, Jeremy, Honda, al igual que otros chicos que los Rangers conocerán durante su año de estudio y en su vida como Rangers y se vio que todos ellos daban una sonrisa alegre, para después finalizar con la imagen de toda la ciudad de Stone Canyon siendo alumbrada por la bella luz del sol]**

 **Vamos a un sitio que no está en el mapa**

 **No importa si no hay dinero**

 **Si no vez pistas en el cielo**

 **Ya sabes qué hacer**

 **[Se veía a Marcelo en la casa junto Michael, Davis y Steve tratando de cocinar, se veía como Steve sacaba del horno pizzas, mientras que Chris y Alex estaban comiendo porciones de pizza que les sirvió Davis, mientras Marcelo y Michael preparaban otra pizza para ponerla al horno, Luego se veía como en el Centro de operaciones los Rangers hacían el característico festejo que se veía en la primera generación Ranger junto con los niños, siendo observados por Gosei y Tensou]**

 **Prepárate para el futuro**

 **Quien sabe que pueda pasar**

 **Todo será… perfecto, si me haces caso**

 **[Luego se vio otra escena en donde Holly, Yolei ayudaban a peinarse a Yui, Serena y Nicole, mientras Mira serbia un poco de Té. En otra escena se vio como los Rangers sonreían estando en el parque, para ver la ciudad que era alumbrada por la luz del sol y después verse un gran arcoíris que hacía ver el paisaje mucho más bello]**

 **Bueno amigos lectores eso fue todo, espero que el cap haya sido lo suficientemente largo para entretenerlos, ya volví y espero que esta vez no me tarde mucho con los siguientes caps, que se muy bien que esperan con ansias, en fin espero que hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad con su familia y amigos, ahora vamos con los Reviews.**

 **Amo del vacio:** Hola amigo, lamento haber tardado demasiado, pero ya estoy de regreso, y atento amigo, ya que no solo serán los enemigos que pondrán en dificultad a los Rangers que serán cosas que pasan en la vida real, nos leemos en otra ocasión y cuídate bro.

 **Cross Z Charge:** De hecho me estaba refiriendo a Kamen Rider Black RX, en fin espero que te haya gustado el cap, compa nos leemos en otra ocasión y cuídate.

 **WildBoy:** pues con el MarceloxHolly tengo algunas cosas planeadas así que tú y el resto que quieren que Marcelo y Holly se hagan pareja, pues todavía tendrán que esperar para ver eso, y bueno esperemos que los Rangers puedan con los planes de Shinnok y Durahan, nos leemos en otra ocasión y cuídate bro.

 **Bueno esos son los 3 reviews que dejaron en el cap anterior, por cierto en algunos caps mencionare algunas cosas de la franquicia de PR y hare preguntas que serán un total de 5 y si alguien las responde correctamente hare un cap con el personaje que eligieron, en fin eso es todo, nos leemos en otra ocasión y cuídense mis amigos lectores.**


	8. ¿Hallando respuestas y aun amigo?

**Hola amigos(as) lectores acá les traigo el siguiente cap de esta segunda temporada de PR Dino Omega, lamento esta gran y enorme tardanza, enserio lo lamento mucho, pero recién se me prendió el foco de inspiración para los caps, y espero ponerme muy al día con los caps que me faltan por subir, les adelanto que volví al instituto, peor no teman, esta vez buscare tiempo para hacer los caps y subirlos, en fin eso era todo y disfruten del cap.**

 **Theme del opening:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **0:00 – 0:12[Se ve como el planeta va cambiando desde la era jurásica hasta la actualidad, en eso se ve a cada uno de los Rangers y de cómo llegan a un lugar y de repente se ve que sus morphos brillan]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de casa para luego sonreír]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Yolei en la puerta de un súper mercado y se voltea para sonreír]**

 **We have a great ability** **(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis en el laboratorio del centro de operaciones haciendo un trabajo para luego sonreír. Luego a Holly en el parque de Stone canyon para luego sonreír]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Se ve a Michael jugando en una máquina de un Arcade para luego darse la vuelta y sonreír]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se ve a Mira en el Instituto ayudando en una biblioteca para luego sonreír, Luego se ve a Steve caminando por las calles de Stone Canyon para luego sonreír]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego de eso se ve a Gosei en el centro de Operaciones al igual que Tensou y de unos momentos aparecen Chris, Yuri, Nicole y Alex, para luego mostrarnos a los Rangers prepararse para la transformación y así convertirse en los Rangers Dino omega]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Hernie y a las 2 chicas que son Angie y Julia]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Luego se ve a aquellas personas que espiaron a los Rangers en su batalla contra Ankibu]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Durahan en su nave, para que luego aparezcan sus aliados, que son Ghidorah, Naga y Tanith]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se ve como los Rangers pelean con varios monstruos con sus nuevas armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecen sus nuevos zords, para que este forme al megazord]**

 **Go Go, all together** **(Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve como los Rangers se dirigen a la ciudad en sus motos y luego se ve tanto a los Omega Dinozords, a los Omega Ninjazords y al Dragozord rugiendo]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Se ve como el Omega Dino Megazord ruge con furia, en eso aparece el Omega Dragozord rugiendo mientras se dirige a la batalla, como también al Ninja Omegazord y al Falcozord. Para Luego ver a los Rangers Dino Omega preparándose para la batalla y luego finalizar con el logo "Power Rangers Dino Omega"]**

 **8: ¿Hallando respuestas y aun amigo?**

Se veía como Michael apuntaba con su arma a los 2 Eltar-Maverick y se disponía a disparar, cuando de repente Michael recibió un golpe en su espalda que lo derribo y todos pudieron ver que se trataba de Naga uno de los generales de Durahan.

Luego de eso Naga se dirigió a los 2 Eltar-Maverick— debemos retirarnos ahora, Durahan tiene información que entregarles, además de nuevas órdenes de ataque.

Los 2 Eltar-Maverick asintieron y se disponían junto con Naga, cuando fueron detenidos por unos disparos y vieron que se trataba del Dino Omega Black Ranger.

— veo que tendré que noquearte para que dejes de fastidiar—dijo Naga que se acercó a Michael, mientras este le disparaba continuamente con su arma, cosa que no resultaba debido a que Naga lo bloqueaba con su Lanza, ya cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca golpeo a Michael 2 veces con su lanza hasta derribarlo.

— muy bien aprovechemos la ocasión y retirémonos por ahora

Al decir eso, tanto Naga como los 2 Eltar-Maverick se retiraron saltando hasta el segundo piso del edificio, Marcelo trato de ir tras ellos, pero solamente pudo ver como ellos desaparecían en esferas de energía.

— ¡diablos se fueron!

En eso Marcelo vio como Michael se levantaba y comenzaba a acercarse a donde estaba Michael, pero su instinto le decía que mantuviera una cierta distancia después de lo que sucedió— ¿oye Michael? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pero Michael lo tomo por sorpresa dispuesto a dispararle, pero para suerte de Marcelo logro esquivar el ataque y se refugió en uno de los pilares del edificio.

— ¡Michael debes detenerte, si sigues así podrías destruir el edificio!

Pero Michael no hizo caso a lo que decía Marcelo, solamente continuaba disparando su arma, Marcelo trataba de pensar en algo, hasta que sintió una sensación extraña que lo dejo en shock por unos momentos, pero dejo toda esa sensación de lado para hallar una solución de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea muy loca y busco en su bolsillo y saco su llave— espero que funcione… porque si no, estaré muerto.

En eso Marcelo tomo una oportunidad en donde Michael no disparo, Marcelo dio un salto sobre un auto, para después lanzarle su llave a Michael haciendo que este se molestara y comenzara a disparar, mientras Marcelo corría lo más que podía al primer piso y así llegar al segundo piso del edificio, mientras era seguido por Michael, el resto del equipo vio eso, querían ir a ayudar a Marcelo, pero primero debían sacar a las personas que estaban ahí.

En eso Mira hablo— Steve, nosotros sacaremos a estas personas, tu ve a ayudar a Marcelo… pero ten cuidado, sobre todo con los disparos de energía del arma de Michael.

— lo tendré Mira

En eso Steve se dirigió al segundo piso, pero tendiendo cuidado de que Michael no notara su presencia.

Mientras en el segundo piso se veía como Michael mantenía su arma en su mano dispuesto a disparar ante el menor ruido que escuchara.

Se pudo ver como Marcelo estaba escondido tras una vagoneta, su plan había dado resultado, en llamar la atención de Michael y hacer que viniera al segundo piso del edificio, ahora con la segunda parte de su plan implicaba en que el de alguna forma tenía que llevar a Michael al borde de la baranda del segundo piso donde desde ahí podía verse el primer y último piso donde se encontraban anteriormente, y empujarlo desde esa altura seria lo suficiente como para que Michael pierda la transformación o al menos recobrara la conciencia un poco.

— "sé que este plan es muy loco y que no tiene sentido, pero es lo único que se me ocurre"—pensaba Marcelo, cuando des el punto en donde se encontraba noto como Steve iba acercándose de manera sigilosa, Marcelo trato de llamar su atención moviendo sus manos a la vez que revisaba si Michael se había dado cuenta.

Para su fortuna, Steve lo noto y Marcelo le hizo señas para él de alguna forma hiciera que Michael estuviera lo más cerca posible del barandal del segundo piso.

— "muy bien, creo que esto podría funcionar"—Pensó Steve al ver cerca suyo una motocicleta y de ahí comenzó a sacar cuidadosamente sus retrovisores, cuando ya los tuvo en mano, Steve uso unos de los 2 retrovisores para reflejar la luz solar y darle una señal a Marcelo, cuando Marcelo vio esto entendió perfectamente a lo que Steve quería hacer.

Y comenzó el plan para noquear a Michael, en eso Steve uso el otro retrovisor y reflejo la luz solar para llamar la atención de Michael, este se distrajo, eh hizo que fuera directo a dónde provenía esa luz, haciendo que se acerca al barandal del segundo piso y Michael comenzó a disparar lo que hizo que Steve evadiera el ataque y se escondiera detrás de un muro de concreto mientras Michael seguía disparando su arma, al ver esto Marcelo vio su oportunidad y salto sobre una mini band y de ahí se impulsó para empujar a Michael junto con el hasta caer al piso donde se encontraban anterior mente.

Durante la caída Michael trato de atacar con su arma, pero Marcelo lo desarmo con una patada lo cual hizo que ambos tuvieran un pequeño impulso, al llegar Marcelo se estrelló en el capo de un auto deportivo hasta caer al suelo, se veía como Marcelo trataba de respirar por el impacto que sufrió, mientras Michael se estrelló completamente sobre una camioneta abriendo el techo de la parte trasera del mismo.

Steve se apresuró y llego al piso subterráneo del estacionamiento y primeramente se acercó a Marcelo.

— Oye Marcelo te encuentras bien—menciono con un tono preocupado Steve a su amigo.

— descuida… me siento bien, de hecho… no me había sentido mejor… ya que caí de 2 pisos y me estrelle en el capo de un auto, gracias por preguntar Steve—dijo sarcásticamente Marcelo a la vez que le costaba respirar, lo cual hizo que Steve dieran un bufido de risa por el tono de humor de su amigo.

— lamento haber hecho esa pregunta amigo.

— Descuida… además, creo que tendré que ir a un hospital, ya que parece que me fracture 3 costillas—dijo Marcelo mientras trataba de respirar y ponerse de pie, hasta que pudo reincorporarse— ¿y Michael? ¿Está bien? O aún sigue comportándose como un loco desquiciado de un comic barato.

— aun no lo eh visto pero podríamos ir a revisar, además de que la caída que tuvo fue mucho más fuerte, así que posiblemente eso lo haya hecho reaccionar.

Marcelo junto con Steve se dirigieron a la camioneta donde Michael había caído y se sorprendieron que Michael salía de la camioneta con dificultad pero aun conservando su forma Ranger, tanto Marcelo como Steve se pusieron alerte por si su plan no había dado resultado.

— Marcelo… Steve… que paso—al escuchar lo que dijo Michael, sus amigos mencionados se sorprendieron y en unos segundos Michael cayó al suelo de espaldas perdiendo así la transformación, en ese instante Marcelo y Steve fueron a ayudarlo.

— ¡Michael! Déjanos ayudarte a ponerte de pie—Dijo Steve que al ser el que tenía mejor condición ayudo más rápido a Michael.

— Gracias compas… no sé qué fue lo que pasó con mi Morpher para que me Transformara y perdiera el control.

Marcelo iba a preguntar, pero en eso escucharon las sirenas de la policía, así como la de los bomberos, y Marcelo hablo.

— tenemos que salir de aquí rápido antes de que lleguen… ¿seguro que ya estás bien Michael?

— Si creo que sí, solo tengo el cuerpo algo entumido, pero voy a estar bien

— entonces vamos.

En eso Marcelo junto con Michael y Steve se retiraban del lugar lo más rápido que podían, vieron a sus demás amigos cerca de otro edificio junto con las personas que habían sacado del estacionamiento, y fueron para ahí pero se toparon con 2 chicas donde derivaron a una que tenía puesto unos lentes, se pudo ver que esas chicas eran Angie y Julia.

— ¡Oigan cuidado!

Exclamo Angie al ver a Julia en el piso tratando de levantarse.

— Lo sentimos mucho—dijo Marcelo y trato de ayudar a Julia a levantarse, lo que le costó mucho trabajo ya que aún podía sentir como le dolían las costillas y parte de los brazos, pero pudo disimularlo y no dar un gesto de dolor.

— Gracias por ayudarme—Dijo Julia que se puso de pie, aunque no podía ver bien, lo que noto Marcelo y vio sus lentes aun tirados en el piso, Marcelo recogió los lentes y se los entregó a Julia, para que después ella se los pusiera.

— ¿segura que estas bien amiga?—le pregunto Angie a Julia

— si estoy bien, no fue nada.

— Bueno, ahora… quisiera preguntarles a ustedes ¿porque tenían tanta prisa?—dijo Angie a Marcelo, Steve y Michael. Los mencionados se miraron y se pusieron algo nerviosos para responderle debido a que debían tener cuidado en soltar más palabras de lo necesario.

— Bueno… la verdad es que nuestro amigo se calló cuando un monstruo se apareció y comenzó a atacar todo y destruir algunos autos, por suerte pudimos salir sin sufrir heridas graves—hablo Marcelo tratando de sonar convincente.

Angie escucho atentamente a Marcelo y se debatía si creerle o no, pero al ver lo heridos que estaban y ver el estado en que se encontraba Michael, ella creyó en las palabras de Marcelo sin dudarlo— ok, bueno… los dejaremos que sigan su camino seguro que su amigo necesita atención médica.

— no te preocupes, y gracias por tener algo de preocupación por nuestro amigo, y es cierto necesita atención médica, lo llevaremos a un hospital, así que si nos disculpan, nos retiramos—dijo Steve con cortesía hacia las chicas.

Angie asintió y les dio paso para que Marcelo y Steve llevaran a Michael que aún no podía sostenerse bien de pie, las chicas veían como aquellos chicos se retiraban, en eso Julia se acercó a Angie.

— sabes… me pregunto cómo es que ellos se toparon con el monstruo, crees que haya sido coincidencia… o tal vez…

— no tengo idea, pero claramente se ve que les tomó por sorpresa la aparición del monstruo, la verdadera pregunta aquí es… porque de repente apareció un monstruo en un lugar tan cercano al instituto de Stone Canyon.

En eso Julia volvió a tomar la palabra— acaso piensas que alguien de la escuela, este afiliado a los Power Rangers

— o muy posiblemente uno de entre los tantos estudiantes del instituto sea un Power Ranger—dijo Angie.

— crees que debamos entrevistar a todos los estudiantes del instituto para así sacarles algo de información.

— serie una buena idea… pero a la vez se vería algo sospechoso, lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar que las cosas se calmen, ya después podremos hacer lo de las entrevistas.

— bien pensado Angie… pero y que dices sobre hacer entrevistas a las otras personas que estuvieron en la escena en la que apareció el monstruo.

— no sería mala idea Julia, pero es seguro que la policía les debe estar haciendo preguntas y si nos metemos a preguntar a las víctimas del ataque, solamente haremos que los policías se pongan a la defensiva, ya deberías saber que los policías son algo estrictos y quisquillosos cuando se tratan de este tipo de cosas… y además parece que ya enviaron a algunos periodistas, y para nuestra mala suerte el jefe envió al tonto de Freddy, así que no tendría sentido que vayamos a hacer una entrevista, cuando las 2 sabemos que Freddy es el consentido del jefe.

— tienes razón, mejor volvamos al restaurant de Ernie, a comer el pedido que hicimos.

— tienes razón, mejor nos retiramos, ya después podremos buscar información en las noticias locales de esta noche y así veremos como buscar más pistas de lo que paso y además… ver por qué los Power Rangers no aparecieron cuando un monstruo ataco la ciudad—al decir eso, esa misma pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de Julia, ya que se hizo extraño que un monstruo haya atacado y los Rangers no aparecieron para detenerlo, pero cada una decidió dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y fueron directo al Restaurant de Ernie.

Mientras Angie y Julia seguían su camino, en ese mismo momento se vio como Marcelo junto a Steve y Michael trataban de pasar desapercibidos ante los policías que mantenían su puesto debido a las órdenes que se les dieron de vigilar el perímetro del atentado.

Marcelo busco una oportunidad al ver que no había mucha vigilancia por el callejón que ellos querían tomar para irse sin ser descubiertos— no hay ningún poli… creo que no tendremos problemas.

— ¿Crees poder caminar un poco Michael?—pregunto Steve.

— eso creo, ya puedo sentir que mis pies comienzan a recuperar algo de movilidad.

— pues eso es bueno, ya que tendrás que fingir lo más que puedas cuando un policía nos vea y trate de preguntarnos sobre lo ocurrido, es muy probable que Holly y los demás se hayan retirado luego de que ayudaron a las personas que estaban en el estacionamiento… solo espero que Davis haya sido listo al momento de hablar con los policías y de no habernos mencionado, sino tendremos que dar muchas explicaciones del como pudimos sobrevivir al ataque de un monstruo—dijo Marcelo mientras aún vigilaba de que nadie los viera.

— tienes razón, bueno que dices Michael crees poder al menos fingir.

— no se preocupen, ya estoy recuperándome de a poco.

En eso le llego un mensaje al celular de Steve, este lo leyó y se vio que era un mensaje de Davis, lo leyó para después informarle a sus amigos— Bueno, tal parece que todo dependerá de nosotros… como bien dijiste Marcelo, Davis se las arregló para tratar de dar explicaciones justificadas a los policías, además dicen que nos encontremos cerca del pequeño centro supermercado que está a unas 4 cuadras de aquí.

—bien… no hay ningún policía por esta zona, andando chicos.

Marcelo y Steve ayudaron a Michael hasta poder salir del callejón, cuando lo hicieron, Michael tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder caminar y así dar la impresión a todo aquel policía que pudieran toparse, para suerte de ellos no se toparon con ningún policía lo cual les permitió seguir su camino de manera segura.

 **Zona sur-este de Stone Canyon.**

Mientras tanto en un supermercado que no tenía nada más que el tamaño de una casa de un piso, por su lado derecho donde los encargados o trabajadores llevan la basura, estaban Davis y las chicas que estaban esperando a sus amigos, hasta que Mira pudo ver que Marcelo, Steve y Michael se acercaban con los 2 primeros ayudando a Michael a que no se callera.

Ya para cuando Marcelo les explico lo que había pasado.

— Cielos… no sé qué… es que, aun no puedo creer que al transformarte en Ranger, hayas enloquecido Michael—hablo Yolei con una gran preocupación en su voz y que en su rostro se podía ver reflejado la preocupación que tenía.

— Lo se… y lo más extraño es que nunca me di cuenta en que momento me transforme… me gustaría mucho saberlo—Michael hablo y se notaba una gran confusión en su rostro, ya que quería saberlo que le había pasado.

Se veía como todos estaban respirando con tranquilidad y pensando en lo que había pasado y tratando de encontrar una respuesta a lo que había sucedido, ya que no había una señal de Gosei, ni siquiera para comunicarse con él o con sus amigos los Rangers Dragón, ya que sus relojes que les permitían comunicarse con ellos habían desaparecido y sus Morphers eran diferentes a los que tenían anteriormente.

A pesar de que el grupo se veía confundido, había uno que estaba preocupado, pero no solo de lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos, sino por algo más y ese alguien era Marcelo que se notaba estresado y preocupado por algo más.

"demonios, no sé si decirles a mis amigos ahora, sería bueno que se los diga cuando estemos con Gosei, pero no sabemos dónde pueda estar, ni siquiera podemos contactarnos con mi tía Elsa en el centro de mando de inmediato, podría llamar a mi tío Tommy y decirle lo que paso… pero podría ser peligroso que Yubel y los demás dejen Angel Grove para venir aquí, ya que esos Eltar-Maverick's podrían aprovechar la oportunidad y atacar Angel Grove, que deberíamos hacer… ¿debería decirles a mis amigos lo que paso?"-pensó Marcelo con una gran frustración, sobre todo porque cuando sucedió la transformación de Michael, en unos minutos sintió algo extraño en todo su ser, como si fuera algo o alguien que le hacía sentir muy nervioso o posiblemente dándole un gran miedo en todo su ser.

Flash back

Se vio como Michael acaba de finalizar su transformación y de cómo comenzó a atacar todo lo que veía, causando así que destruyera un auto, y se pudo ver a Marcelo escondido en uno de los pilares para cubrirse y hallar un plan para detener a Michael, Marcelo vio su nuevo Morpher y pensó en la posibilidad de detener a Michael transformándose en Ranger, pero se detuvo en hacerlo ya que pensó en que podría estar en las mismas condiciones que su amigo, por lo cual opto por no transformarse y causar más problemas.

"debo pensar en algo, oh sino el edificio no resistirá estos ataques del arma de Michael"-pensó Marcelo con preocupación, pero todo esa preocupación se esfumo por leves momentos, Marcelo no sabía que es lo que pasaba, pero no fue hasta que se dio cuenta que todo lo veía de color gris, cuando de repente sintió como si el ambiente se hubiera puesto frio a tal punto de que Marcelo no quería estar en ese lugar y solo irse de ahí, no fue hasta que pudo ver una silueta, como si una presencia estuviera ahí, ante sus ojos podía ver a un ser imponente y con una fuerte tenacidad ni flaqueza, pero lo que llamo aún más su atención fue sentir un gran sentimiento de ambición en ese ser a tal punto de que las otras cosas que sintió con otros enemigos no se comparaba en nada a lo que era este ser.

Marcelo podía sentir como su respiración se aceleraba y que sudaba, pero sobre todo fue sentir un gran miedo, a tal punto de pensar que podía ser parte de ese ser, no fue hasta que vio como esa silueta se engrandecía a tal punto de que podía sentir como quería absorber todo su ser, pero esa sensación se detuvo al momento en que Marcelo oyó los rugidos de sus Zords que lo ayudaron a olvidar toda esa sensación, para después Marcelo parpadeo un par de veces y vio que todo a su alrededor había recobrado el color y sobre todo podía oír los disparos del arma que sostenía Michael.

Marcelo pensó que el rugido de sus Zords le ayudaron, pero algo en él le daba un horrible presentimiento, incluso más de lo que lo tuvo con Karone o Astronema ya que el rugido de sus Zords parecía decirle que algo iba a pasarle a una parte de su ser, y no solo de él, sino de todos los Rangers, no fue hasta que Marcelo movió la cabeza tratando de olvidar toda esa sensación o pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando y hallar una forma de detener a Michael.

En so se ve como Marcelo detuvo a Michael cayendo junto con hasta chocar cada uno en los respectivos vehículos. Debido al golpe Marcelo sentía un gran contusión en su cabeza debido al impacto que hacía que todo lo que viera y oyera estuviera en cámara lenta, además de soportar un gran dolor en su espalda y que trataba de respirar lo cual se le dificultaba, porque sentía que sus pulmones no podían hacerlo, no fue hasta que Marcelo aun con el impacto del golpe llego a tener una pequeña visión de algo, y esa fue la de ver varios cascos destruidos que no lograba identificarlos, y en eso pudo divisar a un ser con un traje blanco, pero lo que resaltaba era ese color rojo en su cara, Marcelo no sabía si eran sus ojos o si tenía un casco puesto, no fue hasta que Marcelo reacciono increíblemente, lo que causo que él se callera del capo del vehículo y se callera en el frio pavimento. No fue hasta que todo se calmó y Marcelo pudo ver como se acercaba Steve para ayudarlo.

Luego se pudo ver como Steve y Marcelo ayudaban a su amigo que apenas se estaba recuperando de lo sucedido. Y lo ayudaron hasta llegar con el resto de sus amigos.

Fin del Flashback

Marcelo se mantenía pensativo por aquel recuerdo y se estaba cuestionando si este era un buen momento para decirles a sus amigos sobre lo que había sentido, por lo cual opto por no hacerlo y pasar desapercibido y de no llamar tanto la atención de sus amigos.

Todos se encontraban aun sumergidos en sus pensamientos, se podía ver a una chica que era Mira, que fue la primera en dejar de pensar en la situación, pero algo llamo su atención y ese algo era Marcelo que a diferencia del resto del grupo, se le veía más sumergido en sus pensamientos, tal vez los demás no lo notaban, pero Mira lo noto y vio que se encontraba muy preocupado y a la vez que podía notar que Marcelo estaba con un gran temor, así que Mira decidió romper el silencio.

— Marcelo—Marcelo reacciono al igual que los demás y vio a Mira.

— te sucede algo, no se… pero… puedo notar que algo te está preocupando.

Marcelo se sorprendió bastante, por como Mira vio o percibió por cómo se sentía en ese momento, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo por no preocupar a sus amigos, en eso él vio como el resto del grupo lo termino viendo con unas miradas que deseaban saber lo que le pasaba y así ayudarlo a lo cual, Marcelo respondió.

— no es nada Mira… enserio, me encuentro bien, no tienen por qué preocuparse.

— vamos Marcelo, somos amigos… dinos lo que te pasa—dijo Mira a su amigo, ya que tenía ese presentimiento de que él estaba ocultando algo, solo que no quería decirlo.

— me gustaría decírselos… pero preferiría hacerlo cuando encontremos a Gosei y a Tensou, ya que opino que ellos también deberían saberlo—respondió Marcelo tratando de sonar convincente sobre todo con Mira, además de Marcelo se sentía muy mal, debido a que uso esa excusa solo para no contarles lo que pudo ver.

A lo cual Mira no tardo en deducir las palabras de Marcelo y trato de convencerse a sí misma de que Marcelo no quería contárselos, a lo cual Mira frunció un poco el ceño debido a que Marcelo quería ocultar algo que no quería que supieran.

No fue hasta que los Rangers sintieron u oyeron una especie de Bioacústica que parecía algo como una especie de radio sin señal, que por así decirlo los estaba llamando. No fue hasta que uno de los Rangers tomo la palabra.

— ¿Díganme que no soy la única que está oyendo ese sonido?—dijo Yolei que estaba sorprendida por el extraño sonido que podía escuchar.

— de hecho… no eres la única Yolei, ya que yo también lo estoy oyendo y es seguro que los demás también—hablo Davis que igualmente estaba sorprendido por ese sonido, al igual que los demás Rangers que podían oírla, lo cual noto Yolei.

— Me alegra mucho saberlo—hablo Yolei para luego concentrarse en ese sonido.

Los Rangers estaban tan sorprendidos por aquellos sonidos inusuales que podían oír, no fue hasta que otro miembro del grupo tomara la palabra y ese era Steve.

— ustedes creen que el resto de la gente que está aquí… puedan oír este sonido.

Eso llamo la atención de los Rangers por lo cual a pesar de seguir oyendo el sonido, trataron de verificar si otras personas podían oírlo, ya que ese sonido podía oírse hasta la otra cuadra de la calle que los separaba y vieron como unas cuantas personas seguían su camino normalmente, lo cual ya les dio la respuesta que necesitaban.

— Tal parece que no pueden oír el sonido que nosotros estamos escuchando—dijo Holly que seguía observando como otras personas pasaban de largo, lo cual ayudo mucho más a verificar que el grupo de Rangers eran los únicos que podían oír dicho sonido.

— que creen que debamos hacer amigos… ignoramos ese sonido, o lo seguimos hasta que nos lleve a su lugar de origen—dijo Michael que seguía algo nervioso por el sonido que escuchaba.

— yo creo que deberíamos seguirlo, tal vez así podamos hallar la forma de encontrar una forma de encontrar a Gosei y Tensou—hablo Mira con un tono muy seguro y de mucha confianza.

— No sé si sea buena idea… que tal si es una trampa del enemigo—dijo Holly que sonaba insegura, ya que había la posibilidad de que fuera una trampa y al no poder transformarse, serian un blanco fácil.

— aun si es una trampa, debemos correr el riesgo, ya que como dije, posiblemente este sonido nos pueda dar una pista de donde esta Gosei—Mira hablo con un tono seguro y confiado, a pesar de que fuera una trampa como dijo Holly.

— tu qué opinas Marcelo… deberíamos ir a ver que causa ese sonido—le hablo Yolei a Marcelo, sobre la opción de Mira.

Marcelo se quedó algo pensativo, por un lado sabía que Holly tenía razón, al no poder transformarse serian un blanco perfecto para los Eltar-Maverick's, pero por otro lado también concordaba con Mira de que ese sonido podría darles una pista de encontrar a Gosei y Tensou, en eso tomo la palabra— ciertamente como mencionas Holly, podría ser una trampa, ya que al no poder hacer Mórfosis seriamos un blanco fácil.

Al decir eso sus amigos estaban de acuerdo en que ese sonido podría ser una trampa, salvo Mira qué se mantenía firme con su decisión, pero que de a poco comenzó a analizar y vio que podía existir esa posibilidad y desventaja si resultaba ser una trampa, pero nuevamente Marcelo tomo la palabra— pero como también dijo Mira, si no nos arriesgamos, posiblemente perderíamos la oportunidad de poder hallar a Gosei y a Tensou, lo digo porque no tenemos idea de donde puedan estar… así que, sí… debemos arriesgarnos y seguir el origen de este sonido.

Al decir eso sus amigos salvo Mira, comenzaron a analizar la situación, pero no tomo mucho tiempo para que todos decidieran estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo Marcelo, a lo cual todos asintieron, dándole a entender a Marcelo y a Mira que iban a arriesgarse.

— muy bien, pues en marcha… y mantengan la guardia alta y cualquier anormalidad o sonido que oigan avisen de inmediato, como dijo Holly puede que sea una trampa, de hecho estamos en un 50 a 50 de que podamos hallar a Gosei y a Tensou o de que esto sea una trampa—Marcelo hablando con confianza, a lo cual el resto del equipo lo siguió.

Pero no notaron que una camioneta negra había estado cerca del estacionamiento de aquel pequeño súper mercado, las ventanas de las puertas del auto eran oscuras para así evitar que cualquier persona notara que había alguien adentro.

Dentro de la camioneta se pudo ver a 3 personas una mujer y 2 hombres, uno de los hombres se encontraba en la parte trasera monitoreando una pantalla donde parecía analizar los alrededores de toda esa zona en la que estaban, mientras que el otro hombre se mantenía en el volante y la mujer estaba con una especia de pistola que poseía una antena que posiblemente le permitía oír a personas que estuvieran a una gran distancia de ellos. A lo cual el hombre que estaba monitoreando tomo la palabra.

— que creen que haya sido ese sonido, no sé ustedes pero en mi opinión era una especie de Bioacústica.

— concuerdo contigo Jeff… tu qué opinas Drew—hablo la mujer que dejo de apuntar con ese aparato al lugar donde estaban los Rangers.

— concuerdo contigo Elena… la pregunta es de donde provenía esa Bioacústica extraña que solamente pudieron percibir esos chicos.

En eso Elena abrió una laptop y se pudo ver que aquella laptop estaba en una especie de vídeo chat, a lo cual Elena hablo— cree que debamos seguirlos jefa Grace.

En la pantalla se podía ver la silueta de una mujer que parecía tener unos 68 a 70 años— déjenlos por el momento, debemos concentrarnos en otras cosas ahora mismo, como saber porque hay mucha seguridad en la Ciudad Cyber, sobre todo por esos Rangers que aparecieron tan solo unos días de aquel gran ataque a Angel Grove, y por si fuera poco debemos seguir buscando la señal de ese chico Kai… lo cual dudo mucho que ese sea su verdadero nombre, además cuando el momento lo amerite... yo hablare con los Rangers mismos en persona, vuelvan a hacer su trabajo y manténganse alerta a cualquier anormalidad que ocurra en la ciudad.

En eso se cortó la vídeo llamada, donde la pantalla de la laptop solo mostro el escritorio de la laptop, a lo cual Elena dio un suspiro y tomo la palabra.

— como tú digas madre.

— a veces no sé cómo es que tu madre puede ser tan calculadora, con respecto a los Power Rangers, Elena.

— yo también me pregunto lo mismo Jeff… pero siempre es algo reservada con ese tema, supongo que cuando sea el momento en que ella encare a los Rangers, sabremos él porque es así.

— Bueno hasta que ese momento llegue, nosotros debemos seguís haciendo nuestro trabajo y seguir reuniendo información— dijo Drew que comenzó a encender el auto y seguir con el trabajo de investigación.

— Como tú ordenes líder—dijo Josh con tono alegre, se mostraba como una persona amigable. Lo cual hizo que Elena sonriera un poco, pero no fue el mismo resultado con Drew.

— ya te dije que dejaras tu tono alegre Jeff, debemos ser serios en esto.

— como tú digas amigo.

En eso Elena tomo la palabra.

— por cierto Drew… sabes a donde fue Nickolai, ya que la última vez que supimos era que él estaba como supervisor sustituto de todos los informes que estábamos enviando.

— nuestra Jefa lo envió a seguir a ese chico llamado "Kai"… por el momento no sabemos nada de él, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que él está bien, sabes que siempre analiza la situación antes de actuar… bueno dejemos de hablar y sigamos con la investigación—finalizo Drew que comenzó a conducir, alejándose de aquella zona en la que se encontraban.

 **Nave de Durahan.**

Mientras que cerca de los bosques más profundos de las montañas cerca de Stone Canyon, se hallaba la nave de Durahan y se podía observar que en su interior, se encontraba el mismo Durahan revisando los monitores de su Nave, no fue hasta que los 2 Eltar-Maverick's Lag'nein y Egui'awn comenzaron a llegar. En eso Lag'nein fue el primero en hablar.

— lo sentimos amo Durahan, sentimos este fracaso en destruir de una buena vez a los Rangers Dino Omega.

— En verdad lamentamos este fracaso—dijo Egui'awn que se arrodillo al igual que Lag'nein.

— no deben disculparse… además me llamo la atención lo que sucedió con ese Black Ranger, fue muy extraño la forma por cómo se comportaba, aunque pude notar que la Morphing Grid estaba algo extraña cuando sucedió aquella transformación... no sé si fue por eso… ¿o fue por algo más?—dijo Durahan que seguía viendo continuamente aquellas imágenes una y otra vez.

Fue cuando sus 3 generales se acercaron y el primero en tomar la palabra fue Ghidorah.

— acaso cree que hay algo más que este perturbando la energía de la Morphing Grid, amo Durahan

— tal vez Ghidorah… tal vez… pero solamente es una teoría de mi parte, Elsa y Astronema con su ridículo científico loco, creen conocer sobre la energía Mórfosica y de cómo utilizarla… pero la verdad es que no saben nada.

— y usted cree que Elsa lo vaya a descubrir en algún momento—se dirigió Naga a su jefe Durahan

— lo dudo mucho… incluso dudo que Gosei se lo vaya a decir, incluso el mismo Zordon que se encuentra en ese plano espiritual al que Elsa cree conocer, por ese motivo comenzamos con un ataque a la base de los Rangers y ponerle un fin a Gosei, pero el desgraciado se escapó.

— cree que podamos ubicarlo nuevamente amo Durahan—hablo Tanith ante aquella posibilidad.

— no lo creo, ese maldito de Gosei es inteligente, Elsa se cree astuta, pero aún le falta mucho por aprender… puede que su poder de Ranger Angel sea Peligroso, pero como ya lo uso, entonces es solamente una inútil indefensa atrapada en un tuvo dimensional, el que me preocupa es Gosei, es el único aparte de los primeros Eltarianos en saber lo que hay tras la Morphing Grid… además de otros secretos que Elsa aún no sabe.

En eso Lag'nein y Egui'awn se levantaron y el primero tomo la palabra.

— entonces que deberíamos hacer amo Durahan.

— muy simple mi amigo, vayan nuevamente a Stone Canyon y acaben de una vez por todas con esos Rangers Dino Omega.

Los 2 Eltar-Maverick's asintieron y salieron de la nave, mientras Durahan aun observaba su monitor y podía ver esas pequeñas anomalías en la energía de la Morphing Grid.

 **Callejon de la zona sur-este de Stone Canyon.**

Se mostró como los Rangers siguieron su camino en hallar que es lo que producía ese sonido, hasta que llegaron a un callejón muy oscuro a pesar de que fueran las 5 de la tarde, continuaron su camino, hasta que notaron que el sonido iba debilitándose cada vez que avanzaban, no fue hasta que unos minutos de seguir caminando el sonido dejo de escucharse por parte de los Rangers, todos estaban confundidos por lo que había pasado, no fue hasta que algo volvió a tomarlos por sorpresa.

Se podía observar que frente a ellos se comenzó a abrir una especie de portal de color verde con algo de negro, se sentían inseguros al ver aquel portal, sobre todo por cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de ahí.

— ¿y ahora qué? No sé ustedes pero no me siento con la confianza de adentrarme en ese portal.

El que había hablado era Michael que ya se encontraba un poco mejor de los golpes que había tenido, y se pudo notar que el resto de sus amigos estaban en las mismas condiciones, salvo Mira pero una parte de ella dudaba en entrar en ese portal, ya que existía una probabilidad de que no los llevara con Gosei o con el enemigo, sino a otro lugar diferente.

Pero de entre el grupo se pudo ver a Marcelo que su expresión de inseguridad cambio cuando sintió una especie de energía familiar, de alguna manera Marcelo tenía el presentimiento de que al entrar en ese portal se hallarían a un amigo, y fue cuando en un segundo Marcelo inexplicablemente sintió que esa energía podría pertenecerle a Gosei, lo cual hizo que Marcelo tomara una decisión definitiva.

— hay que entrar a ese portal amigos.

Sus amigos lo vieron sorprendidos, inclusive Mira, pero cambio su expresión ya que noto que la expresión de su amigo no se notaba ningún temor o confusión con respecto al portal.

— no sé cómo explicarlo… pero estoy seguro que Gosei se encuentra detrás de ese portal.

Al escuchar lo que dijo su amigo, los demás comenzaron a creer en las palabras de Marcelo.

— Entonces no dudemos más y pasemos ese portal de una vez— dijo Steve que ya no tenía ninguna confusión en su mirada.

Así como el resto del equipo, que estaban con una expresión más confiada, tanto Marcelo como Mira pudieron ver esa confianza en sus amigos, a lo cual Marcelo comenzó a hablar— bien… pero no se queden atrás de acuerdo.

Sus amigos asintieron y en eso Marcelo fue el primero en entrar al portal, seguido de Steve, Mira, Holly, Davis, Yolei y Michael.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

Al entrar al portal, los Rangers podían sentir como se movían a una gran velocidad lo que parecía ser una especie de agujero de gusano, algo parecido a la tele transportación que solían utilizar anteriormente, en eso pudieron ver una especie de luz que les daba a indicar que estaban por llegar a su destino, incluso sintieron que todo ese traslado duro uno segundos.

Se pudo notar que los Rangers cayeron a un suelo metálico, que los dejo, algo lastimados, Davis pudo notar que el portal se había cerrado para mostrar un techo metálico, Davis dejo de darle importancia y se concentró en sus amigos.

— pero que aterrizaje, se encuentran bien amigos—dijo Davis que comenzaba a levantarse, al igual que el resto se sus amigos.

— Por supuesto amigo… aunque el aterrizaje hizo que me doliera uno de mis glúteos—hablo Yolei que se frotaba la parte afectada.

En eso se pude ver como cada uno comenzaba a levantarse y se frotaban las partes afectadas, tras aquella caída, Holly se frotaba su brazo izquierdo, Steve la espalda del lado derecho, Mira se froto el antebrazo izquierdo, Michael se frotaba sus 2 rodillas y Marcelo se frotaba su tobillo derecho, cada uno con una expresión de dolor que de a poco desaparecían debido a lo que estaban haciendo a sus partes del cuerpo que fueron afectadas tras la caída.

— Bueno… no sé qué es este lugar… pero es obvio que estamos donde Gosei se encuentra—dijo Marcelo que se puso de pie tras hablar.

En eso vieron que unas luces se iluminaron un pasillo y alrededor de aquel pasillo de unos 30 metros había unas 3 puertas en cada lado que en total eran unas 6 habitaciones, pero lo que llamo la atención de los Rangers era la puerta grande del pasillo final, al cual no dudaron en avanzar hasta llegar a ella.

Al poco rato de llegar, la puerta comenzó a abrirse y se vio como de ahí salía un robot muy conocido para ellos, pero la diferencia era que este era unos 30 centímetros más grande y que poseía unos 2 brazos (parecidos a unas pinzas que podían notarse que serían como sus dedos que en total eran 4).

— Me da gusto que hayan llegado Rangers… ya los comenzaba a extrañar amigos—dijo aquel robot que por supuesto era Tensou.

No fue hasta que Holly fue la primera en abrazar a Tensou— Tensou que alegría verte de nuevo—dijo Holly con una gran alegría y se separó de su amigo robot.

No fue hasta que Yolei también se acercó y abrazo a Tensou y luego de unos segundos se separó.

— Cielos… mírate Tensou, te vez algo diferente—dijo Yolei con una gran sonrisa.

— bueno… soy un robot después de todo y a veces los robots necesitamos algunas mejoras no lo creen

Al decir eso le saco una risa a Yolei y Holly.

El resto se encontraba aun en shock, no fue hasta que reaccionaron y sonrieron con alegría al saber que Tensou se encontraba bien y se acercaron.

— Tensou amigo… que bueno que estés bien—dijo Davis que se arrodillo para abrazar a su amigo.

— también me da gusto verte Davis, así como a ustedes también, Marcelo, Michael, Steve y Mira.

Aquellos que Tensou había nombrado sonrieron con alegría.

— enserio es bueno que estés bien mi amigo robot—dijo Michael con un tono muy alegre.

— Así es, pensábamos que algo te había pasado cuando no contestaron, pero es bueno saber que estas bien—dijo Steve con la misma alegría que sus amigos.

— es una gran alegría que pueda verte de nuevo Tensou, enserio me alegra mucho que este bien—dijo Mira con una sonrisa alegre y cálida de su parte a Tensou que no tardó en responderle.

— pienso igual que tu Mira, me alegra mucho verlos a todos ustedes.

En eso Marcelo se acercó y se arrodillo ante su amigo robot, al estar frente a él, sintió que un peso se liberaba de su espalda, para así mostrar una sonrisa— al igual que todos mis amigos, me da gusto que estés bien Tensou.

— gracias Marcelo… pero bueno no es momento de hablar de cuanto me extrañaron y ni de como los empezaba a extrañar a ustedes… a pesar de que solo fueron unas horas.

Los Rangers sonrieron ante lo que dijo su amigo robot.

— es momento de que vean a alguien más… vengan Gosei los está esperando—dijo Tensou que entro al cuarto y los demás Rangers lo siguieron con una sonrisa, debido a que Tensou les dijo que Gosei también quería verlos y ellos también pensaban lo mismo, querían ver a su mentor a su amigo.

Los Rangers se adentraron y pudieron notar que la habitación tenía un gran parecido con el anterior del Centro de Operaciones, solo que este era ya más tecnológico y que mantenía la pantalla de aviso que veía cuando un enemigo atacaba la ciudad de Stone Canyon.

No fue hasta que todos se detuvieron ante un muro y ahí se pudo ver la máscara o rostro de aquel que era su mentor, estaban frente a Gosei— Rangers… amigos, que bueno que estén bien y de que hayan seguido la señal que hicimos solo para ustedes—dijo Gosei con un tono alegre.

Marcelo fue el primer en acercarse ante Gosei y hacer una especie de saludo como le había enseñado su madre, para después incorporarse y mostrar una sonrisa llena de alegría— es bueno verte de nuevo amigo… Gosei—dijo Marcelo con esa sonrisa que igualmente estaba en el resto de sus amigos.

— a mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo Marcelo, mi amigo—dijo Gosei con un tono feliz lo que hizo sentir una gran alegría a Marcelo.

— qué bueno que estés bien Gosei—dijo Yolei con una gran alegría en sus palabras.

— enserio me da gusto que esté con nosotros—dijo Holly con una gran sonrisa y con un de sus manos en su pecho donde estaba su corazón.

— estábamos muy temerosos, porque pensamos que algo te había pasado, pero es bueno saber que estas bien Gosei—dijo Davis con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

— espero que para la próxima nos digas lo que pasa Gosei, no queremos angustiarnos mucho por temer de que algo te haya pasado, después de todo eres nuestro amigo y mentor Gosei—dijo Mira con una sonrisa que transmitían los mismo sentimientos que sus amigos.

— Como dijo Mira, avísanos Gosei, eres nuestro amigo después de todo y no queremos que nada te pase—dijo Michael con una sonrisa.

— es cierto, ya que eres nuestro mentor, amigo, debes recordarlo Gosei, ya que nosotros no olvidaríamos a un amigo como tú—dijo Steve con una sonrisa igual que sus amigos

— a mi también me da gusto verlos de nuevo Rangers, me da gusto ver de nuevo a mis queridos amigos—dijo Gosei con un tono alegre que hizo que cada uno de los Rangers comenzaran a tener los ojos algo cristalinos.

Se podía ver que el ambiente era de una gran alegría, no pasaron unos minutos hasta los Rangers le explicaron a Gosei lo que les había pasado e igual mente Gosei los puso al tanto de lo que había pasado con la base, lo cual los dejo sorprendidos.

— y eso fue lo que paso Rangers.

— vaya Gosei… no pensé que Durahan fuera a descubrir donde estaba el centro de operaciones, estas seguro de que enserio fue el—dijo Steve un tanto sorprendido y preocupado al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

— puedo estar seguro que fue el Steve, por fortuna logramos transportar el centro de operaciones a otro lugar, en estos momentos el centro de operaciones se encuentra en un pequeño lago que se encuentra escondida entre 2 montañas dentro hay una cueva, de esta forma estaremos un poco más seguros.

— es bueno saberlo, pero que hacemos ahora Gosei, lo digo porque nuestros relojes que nos permitían tele-transportarnos desaparecieron y solamente tenemos nuestros Morphers—dijo Davis viendo sus Morpher al igual que el restos de sus amigos.

— A qué crees que se deba Gosei, sobre todo a aquel extraño aumento de poder que me hizo enloquecer—dijo Michael

— no estoy seguro… pero probablemente se deba a que sus energías Rangers al combinarse con los talismanes Omega hizo que la energía de la red Mórfosica aumentara en sus Morphers a tal punto de que debieron pasar por una etapa de evolución para así adaptarse a la energía que tienen ahora—dijo Gosei con un tono seguro en sus palabras.

— bueno, ahora ya sabemos del porque te alocaste demasiado amigo—dijo Steve con tono de broma a Michael, a lo cual este lo vio con una ceja levantaba y algo molesto, debido a la pequeña bromita.

— si es así entonces cuando crees que podamos usar los Morphers y transformarnos Gosei—dijo Marcelo para ver si así su mentor le diera una respuesta positiva.

— no sabría decírtelo Marcelo… solamente dependería de su fuerza de voluntad y tal vez así podrían evitar una pérdida de control—dijo Gosei.

— ¿Fuerza de voluntad?—pregunto Holly ante lo dicho por Gosei.

"todavía no es el momento para que sepan sobre la Morphing Grid Rangers, eso vendrá con el tiempo… ya que es demasiado complejo explicárselos ahora, sobre todo por las capacidades que posee, algo que ni Astronema pudo averiguar "pensó Gosei un tanto preocupado.

En eso el alarma del centro de operaciones sonó, por lo cual los Rangers se acercaron a la pantalla y pudieron ver a Lag'nein y a Egui'awn que se acercaban a la ciudad para comenzar un ataque seguido de varios guerreros Temjuz— no sé qué opines Gosei… pero creo que debemos averiguar como controlar estos nuevos poderes y debe ser rápido, así que debes ayudarnos con eso… de otro modo mucha gente podría salir herida… o peor aún… puede que esos Eltar-Maverick's los terminen asesinado—dijo Marcelo con un tono muy preocupado, que a la vez en su rostro se podía ver la preocupación que tenía, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

— Concuerdo contigo Marcelo, y debemos hacerlo de una buena vez—dijo Gosei con una gran preocupación por la gente que podía estar en peligro debido al ataque de esos Eltar-Maverick's.

Esta Historia Continuara…

Ending Power Rangers Dino Omega.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=JxEL6Pwy00E

 **Vamos a un sitio que no está en el mapa No importa si no hay dinero Si no vez pistas en el cielo Ya sabes qué hacer [Al inicio se vio el rostro de Marcelo que se acercó rápidamente, hasta que abrió los ojos que reflejaban la ciudad de Stone Canyon, Luego de eso se veía a los Rangers Dino Omega viendo la ciudad durante una noche de Luna llena, además de que las estrellas brillaban en el cielo con gran intensidad]**

 **Construye tu realidad La puerta de la mente se abre Todo se verá Al instante [En un día lluvioso se vio a Marcelo sentado en una de las graderías del parque de la ciudad, en eso se vio a Chris, Alex, Nicole y Yui donde cada uno tenían un paraguas y vieron que Marcelo tenía una mirada triste y pensativa, lo cual hizo que ellos se preocuparan por el estado en que estaba Marcelo]**

 **Ya nunca te perderás Confía en tu intuición Hay mundos tan hermosos que conocerás [De otro Angulo se veía la misma escena con Marcelo, cuando de pronto a su mente vinieron muchas imágenes como de Anna, su Madre, su maestro Daichi y por último la de una niña que soltaba una lágrima, luego de esas imágenes Marcelo agacho la cabeza al preguntarse si cumplía con su responsabilidad y además si ser Ranger era suficiente para proteger]**

 **Mundos con mil juegos vas a tener Cerca, más cerca de lo que imaginas [Se veía que 3 chicos comenzaban a acercarse en medio de la lluvia, mientras lo niños se acercaron a Marcelo para tratar de animarlo, pero en eso vieron que ya estaba dejando de llover y que el cielo comenzaba a despejarse de a poco, mientras se veía como 3 chicas se acercaban igualmente, hasta que Marcelo y los niños escucharon los pasos de un grupo que bajaba por las gradas en las cuales Marcelo se estaba sentado, en eso Marcelo y los niños vieron a los chicos que se acercaron a ellos]**

 **Puede ser…. Puede ser… Solo debes seguir… [Y Marcelo se mostró asombrado al ver al grupo de los chicos que le sonreían de manera amistosa e igualmente paso con las chicas que le dedicaban una sonrisa amigable, en eso Marcelo se puso de pie para solo ver a sus amigos Rangers que estaban siendo iluminados por la luz del sol, para después mostrarse a muchos chicos del Instituto Stone Canyon, como a Angie, Julia, Jeremy, Honda, al igual que otros chicos que los Rangers conocerán durante su año de estudio y en su vida como Rangers y se vio que todos ellos daban una sonrisa alegre, para después finalizar con la imagen de toda la ciudad de Stone Canyon siendo alumbrada por la bella luz del sol]**

 **Vamos a un sitio que no está en el mapa No importa si no hay dinero Si no vez pistas en el cielo Ya sabes qué hacer [Se veía a Marcelo en la casa junto Michael, Davis y Steve tratando de cocinar, se veía como Steve sacaba del horno pizzas, mientras que Chris y Alex estaban comiendo porciones de pizza que les sirvió Davis, mientras Marcelo y Michael preparaban otra pizza para ponerla al horno, Luego se veía como en el Centro de operaciones los Rangers hacían el característico festejo que se veía en la primera generación Ranger junto con los niños, siendo observados por Gosei y Tensou]**

 **Prepárate para el futuro Quien sabe que pueda pasar Todo será… perfecto, si me haces caso [Luego se vio otra escena en donde Holly, Yolei ayudaban a peinarse a Yui, Serena y Nicole, mientras Mira serbia un poco de Té. En otra escena se vio como los Rangers sonreían estando en el parque, para ver la ciudad que era alumbrada por la luz del sol y después verse un gran arcoíris que hacía ver el paisaje mucho más bello]**

 **Bueno amigos lectores eso fue todo, espero que el cap haya sido lo suficientemente largo para entretenerlos, ya volví, se que estoy muy perdido en estos de los fanfic… pero espero poder traerles los siguientes caps, y espero no tardarme mucho al tratar de realizarlos, y esperen esos caps con ansias, ay que es el momento de que los Rangers Dino Omega ¡Vuelvan a la acción!, ahora vamos con los Reviews.**

 **Amo del vacio:** Hola amigo, lamento esta enorme tardanza y créeme comprendo el sentimiento, se lo mucho que alguien espero porque el autor actualice sus fic's y de hecho el poder que usan los Rangers para transformarse es la Morphing Grid, y espero que en todo el tiempo en que no subí un cap. de este fic, te haya dado el tiempo de re leer los anteriores caps de mis fic's, espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap. Amigo y cuídate mucho.

 **Cross Z Magma:** Creo que si… no eh investigado mucho acerca de eso, cuando investigue v¡bien te lo hare saber, espero que este cap. Te haya gustado amigo.

 **Lion Wilson:** Lamento que hayan vuelto a pasar otros 84 años amigo xD, y espero que este cap. Te haya gustado.

 **WildBoy:** como bien dijiste será una nueva etapa de poder más adelante, pero si, les costara un poco de trabajo controlar esta nueva energía de sus poderes Rangers, y espero que este cap. Te haya gustado papu.

 **Bueno esos son los reviews que dejaron en el cap anterior, por cierto en algunos caps que subiere hare algunos tops de la franquicia de PR y como mencione anteriormente, hare preguntas que serán un total de 5 y si alguien las responde correctamente hare un cap con el personaje que escojan, en fin eso es todo, nos leemos en otra ocasión y cuídense mis amigos lectores.**


	9. Rangers de Regreso

**Hola amigos Lectores, espero que estén bien papus y si me permiten chicas, mamus. Acá les traigo el capítulo 9 de este fic, ya que es el momento de que haya acción Ranger, porque ya creo que ya fue suficiente con mucha seriedad y nada de acción verdad… pues bien, comencemos con este cap espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Theme del opening:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **0:00 – 0:12[Se ve como el planeta va cambiando desde la era jurásica hasta la actualidad, en eso se ve a cada uno de los Rangers y de cómo llegan a un lugar y de repente se ve que sus morphos brillan]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de casa para luego sonreír]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Yolei en la puerta de un súper mercado y se voltea para sonreír]**

 **We have a great ability** **(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis en el laboratorio del centro de operaciones haciendo un trabajo para luego sonreír. Luego a Holly en el parque de Stone canyon para luego sonreír]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Se ve a Michael jugando en una máquina de un Arcade para luego darse la vuelta y sonreír]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se ve a Mira en el Instituto ayudando en una biblioteca para luego sonreír, Luego se ve a Steve caminando por las calles de Stone Canyon para luego sonreír]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego de eso se ve a Gosei en el centro de Operaciones al igual que Tensou y de unos momentos aparecen Chris, Yuri, Nicole y Alex, para luego mostrarnos a los Rangers prepararse para la transformación y así convertirse en los Rangers Dino omega]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Hernie y a las 2 chicas que son Angie y Julia]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Luego se ve a aquellas personas que espiaron a los Rangers en su batalla contra Ankibu]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Durahan en su nave, para que luego aparezcan sus aliados, que son Ghidorah, Naga y Tanith]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se ve como los Rangers pelean con varios monstruos con sus nuevas armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecen sus nuevos zords, para que este forme al megazord]**

 **Go Go, all together** **(Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve como los Rangers se dirigen a la ciudad en sus motos y luego se ve tanto a los Omega Dinozords, a los Omega Ninjazords y al Dragozord rugiendo]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Se ve como el Omega Dino Megazord ruge con furia, en eso aparece el Omega Dragozord rugiendo mientras se dirige a la batalla, como también al Ninja Omegazord y al Falcozord. Para Luego ver a los Rangers Dino Omega preparándose para la batalla y luego finalizar con el logo "Power Rangers Dino Omega"]**

 **9: Rangers de regreso.**

 **Centro de Operaciones.**

Volviendo al centro de operaciones se veía como los Rangers estaban muy preocupados por lo que estaba por suceder, los Eltar-Maverick`s junto con aquel grupo de Temjuz iban a atacar la ciudad y como resultado iban a traer destrucción y para temor de los Rangers, mucha gente podría saldría lastimada, incluso algo mucho peor, fue cuando Marcelo tomo la palabra.

— muy bien… debemos apresurarnos de una buena vez, que crees que debamos hacer con estos nuevos Morphers Gosei.

— no puedo haya una respuesta a estos nuevos Morphers, pero… si ustedes logran concentrarse en sus Morphers, podrían acceder a la energía Mórfosica, pero para evitar que pierdan el control como le paso a Michael, yo los ayudare en eso.

— ¿Y cómo nos ayudaras Gosei?—pregunto Davis con curiosidad de saber qué es lo que iba a hacer Gosei.

— todos deben colocarse alrededor mío, luego se concentraran en sus Morphers para así poder hallar la forma de acceder a la Mórfosis… y aquí es donde yo los ayudare, por lo que me dijeron, es probable que sus nuevos Morphers aun estén tratando de adaptarse y así poder ajustarse a una entrada segura a las energía Mórfosica.

— ya veo… pero eso quiere decir que tu serias como un amortiguador para así evitar que la energía al momento de ser liberada para transformarnos no lo haga de forma violenta— dijo Davis que al decir eso, preocupo al resto del equipo ya que Gosei iba a ser como una especie de protección para ellos, al momento de transformarse lo que posiblemente podría lastimar a su amigo.

— pero… si hacemos lo que tú dices, estarás bien, la energía no te lastimara Gosei—dijo con preocupación Holly.

— es probable Holly, pero estoy seguro que podre lidiar con eso… y además de que en estos momentos debemos concentrarnos en detener a esos Eltar-Maverick's y evitar que los ciudadanos salgan heridos, así que no perdamos tiempo Rangers, saben que su deber es proteger a cualquiera de las fuerzas malignas— Gosei dijo esto con una gran seguridad en sus palabras y de que además de alguna forma quería motivar a sus amigos a pelear contra los enemigos que iban a atacar la ciudad.

Todos se vieron y asintieron, en eso se acercaron a Gosei, para comenzar con la transformación y evitar que la energía los enloqueciera justo como paso con Michael, cada uno de los Rangers tomo su respectivo Morpher con su mano izquierda, para después cerrar sus ojos y comenzaron a concentrarse para así acceder a la energía Mórfosica.

— Concéntrense Rangers, solo así podrán hallar la respuesta del cómo transformarse… no deben preocuparse ya que yo estoy con ustedes, y ustedes se tienen entre sí, ustedes tienen un lazo que no podrá ser roto nunca, no lo olviden, ya que con eso y su fuerza de voluntad, serán Rangers para siempre, no importa lo que pase—dijo Gosei que al igual que los Rangers los estaba ayudando con su respectiva energía a poder acceder a la red de Mórfosis.

Tensou veía como Gosei utilizaba su energía para ayudar a que los Rangers pudieran transformarse y así detener a los Eltar-Maverick's, no fue hasta que en unos segundos, Tensou se sorprendió que retrocedió debido a la sorpresa que se llevó.

Se pudo ver como los Rangers sentían que sus Zords los llamaban y les estaban dando señales de como volver a transformarse y controlar de manera apropiada el poder, en eso se pudo ver que de los Morphers de cada uno comenzó a liberarse una energía que comenzó a extenderse por el brazo izquierdo de cada Ranger que comenzaba a tomar forma de ADN, los Rangers sentían un gran dolor, pero que a la vez lo trataban de soportar, no solo por ellos o de solo transformarse sin ningún inconveniente, lo hacían también por Gosei que los estaba ayudando y sobre todo para proteger a la gente.

En eso los Rangers terminaron de ser rodeados por aquella energía con forma de ADN, que estaba por así decirlo reconociendo las moléculas en sus cuerpos, pasaron unos segundos y finalmente aquella energía se adentró en sus Morphers, al terminar, se vio que los Rangers comenzaron a respirar, tratando de recuperar el aire, en eso Gosei tomo la palabra al ver que lo que habían hecho, había dado resultados, al menos eso es lo que él quería creer.

— como se sienten Rangers, se encuentran bien.

Los Rangers comenzaron a respirar con más normalidad, hasta que Mira hablo— si Gosei… tal parece que ya estamos bien, puedo sentir como mi cuerpo volvió a tener más energía de la que solía tener.

Tras decir eso Mira dio una salto con una media vuelta y aterrizo de pie— tal parece que ahora estamos bien, aunque igualmente podría haber hecho ese salto con esa media vuelta, pero ahora mismo me siento con energías recobradas luego de todo lo que pasamos.

— concuerdo con Mira, ya no tengo esos dolores que tenía luego de que callera y me llevara un fuerte golpe—dijo Michael.

Tras decir eso, todos comenzaron a darse cuenta que el cansancio que tuvieron hasta llegar al Centro de Operaciones desapareció sintiéndose completamente bien cada uno de los Rangers.

Pero Tensou llamo la atención de todos— será mejor apresurar el paso Rangers, 7 grupos con 15 Temjuz cada uno se esparcieron por la ciudad y están a punto de comenzar su ataque, mientras que los 2 Eltar-Maverick's se dirigen a la parte central de la ciudad.

— Debemos irnos de una buena vez—dijo Marcelo con tono preocupado de que los Temjuz estaban a punto de realizar el ataque a la ciudad.

Pero alguien tomo la palabra y ese era nada menos que Holly— pero y Gosei… seguro que te encuentras bien.

— solo estoy algo cansado Holly, pero estaré bien, ahora mismo deben detener este ataque a la ciudad.

— Gosei tiene razón Holly, debemos evitar que el enemigo cause un gran alboroto en la ciudad—dijo Yolei llamando la atención de su amiga y convencerla.

En eso Steve se acercó a las chicas— Yolei tiene razón Holly… debemos detenerlos y evitar que lastimen a las personas de la ciudad.

Holly lo pensó un poco y sabía que tenían razón, ya que muchas personas saldrían lastimadas si no iban de inmediato— tienen razón, debemos ir… ya que ese es nuestro deber como Rangers.

Tanto como Yolei y Steve asintieron con una sonrisa al ver el ánimo de su amiga, en eso Michael tomo la palabra— bien dicho Holly, entonces en marcha debemos detener a esos Temjuz y Eltar-Maverick's.

Todos asintieron y se estaban preparando para ir a la batalla, no fue hasta que alguien llamo su atención y ese era Mira.

— Esperen un segundo amigos… ¿cómo es que iremos a la ciudad?... si ya no podemos tele-transportarnos—al decir eso el resto del equipo se preguntó también esa posibilidad.

— tienes un buen punto Mira—dijo Marcelo tratando de pensar y buscar una solución a esto, pero en eso alguien más llamo la atención y ese era Davis.

— y otra pregunta es… ¿Cómo volveremos al centro de operaciones cuando vallamos a defender la ciudad?

Eso fue algo que sorprendió a algunos miembros del grupo, salvo Mira y Marcelo que estaban pensando en esa posibilidad, no fue hasta que Mira volvió a tomar la palabra.

— tienes algo para este inconveniente Gosei.

— de hecho si Mira… verán con la pronta huida que tuvimos que hacer, para evitar que Durahan pudiera encontrarnos, gastamos mucha energía a tal punto que el sistema de tele-transportación quedo algo inservible, pero por fortuna Tensou y yo estuvimos trabajando en un nuevo sistema de transportación, solamente que aún no encontramos el modo de enlazarlo a algún Morpher.

— ya veo… pero crees que halla la posibilidad de poder usarlo y así ir a la ciudad—dijo Davis esperando la respuesta de Gosei ante esta teoría o duda que estaba teniendo.

— por supuesto que pueden usarla ahora Rangers, el problema será el cómo lo podamos enlazar con sus Morphers y así puedan usarla, y la verdad es que dudo mucho de que podamos lograrlo, necesitaríamos tiempo para idear una forma de que ustedes puedan usarlo—dijo Gosei con un tono algo preocupado, ya que aún no encontraba la forma de enlazar este sistema de transportación a los Morphers de los Rangers Dino Omega, así como de otros grupos de Rangers.

— No te preocupes por eso Gosei, tal vez yo pueda hallar una forma de hacerlo—dijo Davis con un tono de voz que indicaba seguridad en sus palabras.

— muy bien, en ese caso… Tensou dale el aparato para el nuevo sistema de transportación que creaste—dijo Gosei a lo cual Tensou asintió y se dirigió para buscar el aparato, pasaron solo unos pocos segundos, hasta que Tensou regreso con el aparato que parecía una especie de mini radio con un botón de color verde.

En eso Tensou tomo la palabra— toma el aparato Davis.

Davis asintió y tomo el aparato con su mano derecha y comenzó a analizarlo— ¿qué funciones cumple este aparato?

— pues veras con esto nosotros podremos comunicarnos con ustedes, y si oprimes el botón, nos mandara una señal, así nosotros podremos usar las computadoras del centro de operaciones y así poder abrir un portal de transportación como hicimos cuando ustedes seguían el sonido que nosotros utilizamos para llamarlos.

Davis se quedó viendo impresionado el aparato, a la vez de que estaba sorprendido por el aparato que Tensou creo— ya veo… muy bien, ahora si podemos ir con mayor tranquilidad, pero escuchen amigos, cuando terminemos de salvar la ciudad encontrare el momento y tiempo oportunos para ayudar a Tensou con el nuevo sistema de transportación y así utilizarlo sin ningún inconveniente, están de acuerdo.

El resto del equipo asintió con una sonrisa demostrando que confiaban en las palabras de su amigo.

— muy bien, entonces es momento de ir a defender la ciudad y a sus habitantes—dijo Marcelo con una mirada de confianza.

— Pero antes debemos ir con un plan, como ya vimos los Temjuz se fueron en grupos de 7 con 15 miembros en cada grupo—hablo Steve.

— es cierto lo que dices, por eso nos separaremos e iremos por los grupos de Temjuz, cuando los derrotemos iremos por los Eltar-Maverick's… ¿están de acuerdo?—dijo Mira, con esto último, para ver si el resto del equipo estaba de acuerdo y para su alivio, asintieron.

— muy bien, todos estamos de acuerdo con el plan de Mira, Tensou dinos en que parte están los 7 grupos de Temjuz y así derribarlos para ir por los Eltar-Maverick's—dijo Davis.

—Enseguida Davis—respondió Tensou y de inmediato fue a uno de los paneles de control del centro de operaciones y comenzó a buscar donde estaban cada uno de los 7 grupos de Temjuz, al finalizar se acercó a los Rangers.

— bueno Rangers esta es la situación, un grupo se encuentra por uno de los vecindarios de sudeste de la ciudad, otro esta por el noroeste y otro por el este, un grupo está cerca de la zona del puente subterráneo, otro grupo por la zona de fábricas de vidrio, otro en el parque sudoeste y por último, el grupo final está cerca de la zona de trenes de la ciudad.

— muy bien Rangers, ya está toda la información que necesitan ahora es momento de que se dividan, y se dirijan a la ciudad y defenderla— dijo Gosei.

Los Rangers asintieron y Marcelo tomo la palabra— muy bien es hora de separarnos, yo iré a la zona de trenes, Mira tú ve a la zona del puente subterráneo, Davis tu ve al sudeste de la ciudad, Yolei por el noroeste, Michael por el oeste, Holly a la zona de fábrica de vidrios y Steve ira al parque que está en el sudoeste de la ciudad… es hora chicas vamos y tengan cuidado.

Los Rangers asintieron, en eso Tensou tecleo los botones de una mesa de control y se formaron 7 portales de transportación que los llevarían a los respectivos lugares que irían cada uno de los Rangers— muy bien Rangers aquí están los portales, en frente de cada uno y los llevara al lugar donde irían a enfrentar a los Temjuz.

— buena suerte Rangers y recuerden que el poder los protegeré ante cualquier dificultad—dijo Gosei, a lo cual los Rangers asintieron con una sonrisa al escuchar esa palabras de su amigo.

— muy bien, cuando terminemos con los Temjuz nos dirigiremos a donde están los Eltar-Maverick's y vencerlos—hablo Marcelo, para que después los Rangers asintieran y cada uno saltara al portal de transportación correspondiente para cada uno, pero al momento en que Marcelo entro al portal, algo invadió su mente y eso era de si tendría que decirle a sus amigos y a Gosei de lo que vio en su momento, pero decidió dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en la batalla, para después entrar al portal de transportación.

 **Ciudad de Stone Canyon.**

En la ciudad se podía ver como grupos de Temjuz comenzaban a atacar, destruyendo poco a poco las calles de Stone Canyon, las personas huían asustadas, en las 7 zonas que había indicado Tensou se veía que todo pasaba de forma similar, las personas huyendo, mientras lo Temjuz causaban más destrucción en las calles.

Se pudo ver que del departamento de policía de Stone Canyon que se encontraban en la zona central de la ciudad, salían varias patrullas y camionetas que se separaron en 7 grupos cada uno con 4 patrullas y 7 camionetas que en total había un total de 25 policías con armas de fuego como pistolas y escopetas. En el interior del departamento de policías se encontraba el Jefe del departamento de policía, Peter Williams que se encontraba viendo junto a las demás personas que trabajaban en el departamento viendo en el televisor que había los noticieros de un canal en particular que mostraba desde un habían como los Temjuz atacaban la ciudad. El Jefe Peter se veía preocupado, pero estaba teniendo esperanza en que este ataque fuera contenido.

En la parte oeste de Stone Canyon se vio como policías en sus patrullas llegaban a la escena, y eso paso igual que en los demás lugares que los Temjuz estaban atacando. En dicha parte oeste de la ciudad los policías salieron con sus armas, mientras que un grupo de 8 ayudaba a los civiles.

En eso el otro gran grupo de policías que estaba con todo el equipamiento de protección como sus chaquetas antibalas y cascos, comenzaban a atacar a los Temjuz, pero estos eran agiles y evadían los ataques, no fue hasta que algunos oficiales lograron asestar unos disparos tanto en pies, brazos y abdomen, pero esto enfureció a los Temjuz que esta vez fueron tras los policías para atacarlos, que a pesar de continuar disparando sus armas, no lograron asestar un disparo. Los Temjuz atacaron a los oficiales y se vio que no tenían una oportunidad a pesar de llevar sus armas, y esto estaba pasando en las 7 zonas designadas de ataque de los Temjuz.

Volviendo al oeste de la ciudad en un callejón cerca de ahí se vio como un portal era abierto y de ahí salió Michael con su Morpher en mano para así transformarse.

— cielos, es distinto transportarse por este portal que usar la tele-transportación que usaban los primeros Rangers—dijo Michael sorprendido, sobre todo cuando vio como el portal se había cerrado, en eso escucho los disparos y gritos masculinos, en eso no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió al lugar, pero antes de precipitarse se escondió en el callejón y vio su Morpher, para luego concentrarse igual que como lo hizo cuando Gosei y los demás lo hicieron, hasta que escucho el sonido de sus Zords como en aquel momento que le indicaban en como podía transformarse.

Michael abrió los ojos y asintió— muy bien… es hora de Mórfosis… ¡Omega Poder!

watch?v=kcz5PB8Xo9g

Al decir eso se vio que la misma transformación que tuvo Michael, con el escenario negro donde apareció el Morpher de Michael para que luego una voz pronunciara las siguientes palabras "Gen Mórfico" para que luego el Morpher salieran rayos de energía de ADN que comenzó a unirse al cuerpo de Michael que por su expresión estaba soportando la transformación y así el traje Ranger comenzó a materializarse desde sus pies, manos, hombros, para que luego esa energía formara el cinturón con su Morpher y un estuche de sus arma básica, para finalizar como el cráneo del mamut rodeo el rostro de Michael que finalizo con un brillo explosivo, donde luego se vio a Michael con su traje Ranger— Black Ranger Mastodonte Dino Omega.

Michael pudo ver a través del casco, sus manos y vio que podía moverlos tranquilamente, lo cual hizo que de a poco se tranquilizara y luego ponerse feliz— gracias… gracias Gosei, ahora es momento de salvar la ciudad.

En eso Michael salió de su escondite y confronto a los Temjuz propinándole a 2 de ellos unas patadas voladoras, para después derribar a otros 4 con una serie de golpes y patadas, logrando así salvar a los policías, ellos se vieron sorprendidos de que un Power Ranger haya aparecido, en eso Michael se acercó a 3 de ellos— deben salir de aquí, están lastimados y además me gustaría que revisaran si hay algún ciudadano aun atrapado en los edificios, mientras yo me encargo de estas cosas.

Los policías asintieron e hicieron lo que Michael les había dicho, pero eso causo un descuido en Michael haciendo que 2 Temjuz lo atacaran y lo derribaran, Michael trato de parase, pero otro grupo de Temjuz lo atacaron y lo derribaron nuevamente.

Michael vio como otros Temjuz se acercaban, pero esta vez saco su arma, colocándola en el modo blaster, donde disparo a los Temjuz que se acercaban haciendo que retrocedieran— cielos… eso estuvo cerca… pero es momento de vencerlos de una buena vez—al decir eso, Michael guardo su arma y se vio como de su cinturón brillo y de ahí salió una luz de energía que Michael tomo y de ahí se vio que se trataba de su arma la Omega Hacha, y con ello comenzó a atacar a los Temjuz.

En la zona de fábrica de vidrios, sucedía la misma situación, eso fue hasta que por la parte trasera de una fábrica se abrió un portal y de ahí salió Holly, que quedo estupefacta por estar en el lugar que tenía que ir, cuando volteo la cabeza vio como el portal se cerraba, Holly trato de alguna forma de evitarlo, pero se detuvo ya que era consciente del porque estaba aquí, se dio la vuelta y corrió a donde hubiera problemas, no tardó mucho en oír gritos de personas, sobre todo de una fábrica que se veía como personas huían de los Temjuz y de cómo policías trataban de detener a los Temjuz, pero había un total de 10 policías que estaban heridos.

Holly se escondió en un pequeño callejón de la fábrica y saco su Morpher para después concentrarse y oír el sonido de sus Zords que al igual que iba a pasar con el resto le mostraron de cómo podría transformarse, en eso Holly abrió los ojos dando una mirada determinada— es hora de Mórfosis… ¡Omega Poder!

watch?v=kcz5PB8Xo9g

Y al igual que con Michael, el escenario cambio a uno de color negro donde luego se vio el Morpher de Holly donde se oyó la misma voz que decía "Gen Mórfico" en eso del Morpher salieron rayos de energía de ADN de color rosa que comenzaron a unirse al cuerpo de Holly que mostraba una expresión de dolor al tratar de soportar la transformación y fue así que el traje empezaba a materializarse desde sus pies, cintura y pecho para después la energía rodeara la cintura de Holly formara el cinturón con el Morpher y el estuche del arma básica de cualquier Ranger, para luego finalizar con el cráneo de un Pterodáctilo que rodeo el rostro de Holly que finalizo con un brillo explosivo y se mostró a Holly con su traje Ranger— Pink Ranger Pterodáctilo Dino Omega.

Holly pudo sentir que su cuerpo estaba con más energía de lo que había sentido y sintió que de a poco comenzó a acoplarse a su cuerpo, en eso Holly movió un poco sus pies y manos— bien… ya tengo el control, es hora de acabar con esos Temjuz.

Holly se dirigió a toda prisa a la fábrica que los Temjuz estaban atacando, se veía como los Temjuz seguían atacando y unos cuantos perseguían a personal de la fábrica y a tacaban a unos oficiales, no fue hasta que Holly apareció y derribo a los Temjuz con unas patadas, pera después sacar a una de una ventana con un fuerte golpe, en eso Holly se acercó a los trabajadores— ¿se encuentran bien?

Los trabajadores estaban sorprendidos de ver a una Ranger y al oír que estaba preguntando por su bienestar, ellos asintieron, en eso Holly hablo— deben irse de aquí, pero antes oficiales deben ayudar a todos los que están aquí… y no se preocupen, yo me encargare de que estas cosas no los lastimen o interrumpan en su trabajo.

En eso los trabajadores hicieron caos a lo que dijo Holly comenzaron a irse, pero los policías fueron a ayudar a las personas que aún seguían ahí, en eso se vio como unos 5 Temjuz iban tras los oficiales, pero se detuvieron al ver a la Pink Ranger— ni crean que van a dar un paso, porque en estos instantes me encargare de que no lastiman o causen más destrucción.

En eso el Morpher de Holly brillo y de ahí salió una luz que ella tomó que luego se transformó en su arma el Omega Arco que tenía en su mano izquierda y nuevamente se vio como otra luz salía de su Morpher que tomo con su mano derecha y se formó la Flecha de su arma, en eso Holly acomodo la flecha en su arco y se preparó para atacar— prepárense para sentir el poder de la flecha de mi Omega Arco.

En eso Holly disparo la flecha que le llego a los Temjuz y los saco de la fábrica, en eso se vio como la flecha desaparecía en un pequeño brillo de luz rosa, para después Holly tomar otra luz que salió de su Morpher que tomo la forma de su Flecha y con ello Holly siguió atacando y así sucesivamente se repitió el proceso como un ciclo infinito. Se podía ver como Holly tenía ventaja sobre los Temjuz que se acercaban a ella, pero no lograban atraparla ya que su arma le permitía atacar a larga distancia y que además Holly se movía y evadía a los Temjuz con una gran agilidad.

En otro lado, más en específico el parque que se encontraba en el sudoeste de Stone Canyon en una caseta que era para vender golosinas y dulces a los niños en su parte trasera se vio como un portal se abrió y de ahí salió Steve, que al voltear la cabeza vio como el portal se cerraba, en eso dio un respiro profundo y se dirigió a detener a los Temjuz, no tuvo que caminar mucho ya que pudo ver como en el parque los Temjuz comenzaban a causar destrozos y que perseguían a gente inocente asustando así a los niños, pudo ver como los policías trataban de detenerlos pero no era suficiente, ya que los Temjuz los dominaban con pura facilidad y Steve pudo ver a unos 7 policías heridos y 2 de ellos estaban inconscientes, mientras que otros trataban de ayudar a los civiles otros Temjuz rodearon a una persona mayor y a unos niños que tenían un gran miedo en sus ojos a tal punto de que estaban derramando lágrimas, eso molesto a Steve y se escondió detrás de aquella casete, para luego sacar su Morpher, cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse como lo hizo hace unos minutos y pudo oír el sonido de sus Zords, para después que abriera sus ojos— es hora de Mórfosis ¡Omega Poder!

watch?v=kcz5PB8Xo9g

El escenario cambio a uno totalmente negro, donde se mostró el Morpher de Steve donde la voz decía lo siguiente "Gen Mórfico" y del Morpher salieron rayos de energía de color blanco que comenzaron a unirse al cuerpo de Steve y se notó que tenía una expresión de dolor al soportar la transformación y fue así que el traje comenzó a materializarse desde sus rodillas, en su mano derecha y la espalda para después la energía rodeara su cintura y formara el cinturón con el Morpher y el estuche de su arma básica, para finalizar con el cráneo de un Therizinoaurus que rodeo su rostro, que luego finalizo con un brillo explosivo y se mostró a Steve con su traje Ranger— White Ranger Therizinoaurus Dino Omega.

Los niños cerraron los ojos debido al temor que estaban sintiendo, no fue hasta que oyeron como alguien había dado unos golpeas, para cuando abrieron sus ojos se sorprendieron y una gran alegría inundo su cuerpo al ver que un Power Ranger había llegado para salvarlos— que bueno que están bien… deben irse de aquí, yo me encargare de estos monstruos.

La persona mayor asintió y se llevó a los niños de ahí, algunos Temjuz trataron de seguirlos, pero Steve fue rápido y los anticipo interponiéndose en su camino— no pienso permitir que hieran la inocencia de los niños, ni que lastimen a toda esta gente.

Steve ataco los Temjuz y se pudo ver que a pesar de tener unas cuantas dificultades, logro golpear a unos cuantos Temjuz y derribarlos y en cuanto a los otros, continuaba peleando contra ellos y dio un salto hacia atrás, pero evadir sus ataques, no fue hasta que algo llamo su atención eran los policías que trataban de ayudar y defender a la vez a sus compañeros que yacían lastimados, no fue hasta que Steve dio un gran salto y derribo a los Temjuz que los estaban atacando para luego parase rápidamente y derribarlos con unos golpes y una patada, para luego acercarse a los policías que estaban sorprendidos— ¿se encuentran bien?

Los policías asintieron— que bueno… muy bien deben retirarse de aquí, y llévense a sus amigos, no se preocupen, yo me encargare de que estos monstruos no los ataquen.

Los policías asintieron y comenzaron a ayudar a sus compañeros que se encontraban lastimados y sin poder moverse debido a los golpes que recibieron de los Temjuz, en eso Steve vio como los Temjuz se recuperaron de los ataques que les había propinado, no fue hasta que Steve puso su mano derecha cerca de su cinturón y de ahí salió una luz que el tomo con sus 2 manos, para que luego esa misma luz tomara forma de su arma los Omega Sables— prepárense porque los voy a convertir en cebiche.

En eso Steve ataco a los Temjuz usando sus Omega Sables, los Temjuz trataron de asestar ataques, pero no podían pasar sobre la defensa que Steve tenía con el uso de sus sables, los usaba tanto para defender y atacar.

Por el noroeste de la ciudad de Stone Canyon sucedía lo mismo que paso en los otros lugares, los Temjuz atacaban la ciudad y a personas inocentes, pero en eso en una cafetería de esa misma zona, no se encontraba nadie, pero de ahí se abrió un portal donde apareció Yolei, que se sorprendió al ver que había llegado al lugar donde fue mandada, en eso volteo rápidamente para ver que el portal comenzaba a cerrarse, pero Yolei no le dio importancia y trato de acercarse lo más lentamente posible a una de las ventanas, en eso pudo ver como los Temjuz causaron un gran destrozo en todo el lugar para luego ver como unos policías estaban siendo derribados por los Temjuz incluso algunos dejaron de moverse debido a que fueron estrellados a una pared o la ventana de una tienda.

Yolei no lo pensó 2 veces al ver la situación y saco su Morpher, cerró los ojos y se concentró como lo hizo en el centro de operaciones y pudo oír a sus Zords que le indicaban lo que tenía que hacer y abrió sus ojos— muy bien… es hora de Mórfosis, ¡Omega Poder!

watch?v=kcz5PB8Xo9g

El escenario cambio a uno totalmente negro, que luego mostró el Morpher de Yolei donde la voz decía lo siguiente "Gen Mórfico" y del Morpher salieron rayos de energía de color Amarillo que comenzaban a unirse al cuerpo de Yolei, al expresión que ella tenía era de dolor, debido a que estaba soportando la transformación, donde el traje comenzó a materializarse desde su entrepierna derecha, en su mano izquierda y de sus hombros para después la energía rodeara su cintura y formara el cinturón con el Morpher y el estuche de su arma básica, para finalizar con el cráneo de un Cephalosaurio que rodeo su rostro, que luego finalizo con un brillo explosivo y se mostró a Yolei con su traje Ranger— Yellow Ranger Cephalosaurio Dino Omega.

Yolei se sorprendió bastante por la cantidad de energía que desbordaba, hasta que sintió como su cuerpo estaba acoplándose a dicha energía, donde esa gran cantidad de energía que sintió disminuyo, pero aun así, ella sentía que estaba en buen estado para pelear contra los Temjuz, lo cual no dudo en hacerlo y salió de aquella cafetería y se dirigió a detener a los Temjuz que estaban atacando a los policías.

Los policías veían como estaban en grandes dificultades sobre todo cuando estaban ayudando a sus compañeros heridos, no fue hasta que vieron como alguien se acercaba y se sorprendieron de que fuera un Power Ranger que dio un salto y derribo a los Temjuz de unas patadas— deben irse de aquí y no se preocupen yo me hare cargo de que no los ataquen mientras ayudan a sus compañeros.

Los policías asintieron y procedieron a ayudar a sus compañeros heridos, mientras que Yolei atacaba a los Temjuz y los derribaba en base a golpes y patadas, no fue hasta que Yolei vio como unos 4 Temjuz se acercaban a los policías que se retiraban con sus compañeros heridos, Yolei uso el muro de un edifico para impulsarse y dar un gran salto para así aterrizar en frente de los Temjuz— ni crean que se los voy a permitir malvados.

En eso del Morpher de Yolei salió un luz que ella tomo con su mano izquierda y de ahí se formó su Omega Shuriken y con ello procedió a atacarlos, a pesar de que la cantidad de Temjuz había aumentado para atacarla, Yolei usaba su Shuriken para bloquear algunos ataques usándolo de escudo y cuando tenía la oportunidad usaba los muros de los pequeños edificios para impulsarse y lanzar su Shuriken contra los Temjuz para así derribarlos, cuando lo hacia procedía a recoger su Shuriken y atacaba y se defendía y cuando hallaba la oportunidad repetía el mismo proceso que hacía para atacar con su Omega Shuriken de manera efectiva.

En otro lugar donde era la entrada cerca del túnel subterráneo de Stone Canyon se veía como dentro del túnel muchas personas salían corriendo, algunos todavía salían de sus vehículos para después correr, debido a que los Temjuz estaban atacando y causando destrozos, sobre todo en los vehículos, no fue hasta que la policía llego y se vio como ellos trataban de detener a los Temjuz pero no lograban hacer el menor daño con sus armas, sobre todo porque eso molesto aún más a los Temjuz que comenzaron a atacar a los policías y estos apenas podían defenderse.

Pero en eso cerca del túnel atrás de los autos que estaban destruidos se abrió un portal y de ahí salió Mira que vio a sus alrededores y vio que estaba en el lugar correcto, y prosiguió con su camino sin darle importancia de que el portal se estaba cerrando, no fue hasta que vio desde lejos como los policías estaban siendo lastimados por los Temjuz y ahí pudo ver a una familia en un auto y en otros vehículos, vio a unos ancianos, vio a niños y sobre todo a un pareja con su hijo pequeño, Mira analizo la situación y vio a su alrededor y encontró un camión que estaba algo destruido y se escondió detrás y vio a todos lados para ver que nadie la estuviera viendo, al ver que no había nadie, procedió a sacar su Morpher y en eso cerro sus ojos para luego concentrarse y pudo oír a sus Zords que le daban la señal de cómo ser Power Ranger, Mira abrió los ojos y se veía que tenía una mirada determinada— es el momento… iniciar Mórfosis, Omega Poder.

watch?v=kcz5PB8Xo9g

El escenario cambio y era totalmente negro, que luego mostró el Morpher de Steve donde la voz decía lo siguiente "Gen Mórfico" y del Morpher salieron rayos de energía de color Celeste que comenzaron a unirse al cuerpo de Mira y se pudo ver su expresión de dolor al tratar de soportar la transformación y así el traje comenzó a materializarse desde sus pies, cintura y su cuello y pecho para que después la energía rodeara su cintura y formara el cinturón con el Morpher y el estuche de su arma básica, para finalizar con el cráneo de un Stegosaurio que rodeo su rostro, y que finalizo con un brillo explosivo y se mostró a Mira con su traje Ranger— Heavenly Ranger Stegosaurio Dino Omega.

Mira formo un puño con su mano derecha y sintió como la gran energía comenzaba a calmarse y acoplarse a su cuerpo, en eso ella se dirigió a toda velocidad a donde los Temjuz, la gente que estaba en sus vehículos podía ver que los policías no podían hacer nada en contra de aquellas criaturas, pero su expresión de desesperación cambio cuando vieron pasar a una Power Ranger y sintieron en su ser que todo iba a salir bien ya que un rayo de esperanza había inundado todo su ser, sobre todo en los niños y en aquella pareja con su bebé.

Mira comenzó a subir por el capo de un auto para después subir en la de un camión e impulsarse para dar un gran salto y luego sacar su arma básica y colocarla en modo Blaster y con ello disparo a todos los Temjuz que atacaban a los policías, logrando así derribarlos, lo policías vieron a su salvador y se sorprendieron de que era un Power Ranger— ¿se encuentran bien oficiales?

Ellos asintieron y le agradecieron que haya llegado— ahora deben irse de aquí, pero antes deben sacar a todas las personas que siguen en los vehículos que están dentro del túnel, yo me encargare de detener a estas cosas y evitar que los ataquen.

Los policías vieron como la Ranger se alejaba para atacar a las criaturas, pero luego reaccionaron y se pusieron en acción buscando a los civiles y sacarlos de sus vehículos y sacarlos de ahí, y así fue habían sacado a todos los civiles y los guiaban a la salida del túnel, mientras Mira se encargaba de los Temjuz lo cual no le causa gran dificultad, ya que al ser una gran guerrera lidio con ellos, sobre todo aprovechando su entorno usando los vehículos para maniobrar y así atacar a los Temjuz, peor en eso Mira vio como unos 3 Temjuz se acercaban a los civiles y dio un gran salto para llegar a un bus escolar y de ahí dar un gran salto hacia el muro del túnel donde estaban los civiles que vieron sorprendidos esa maniobra, donde luego mira uso el muro para impulsarse y derribar a los Temjuz con una patada— aprovechen el momento.

Los policías asintieron y lograron sacar con éxito a las personas que estaban dentro del túnel, al ver que ya todos estaban a salvo Mira dio un suspiro de alivio, pero luego los Temjuz llamaron su atención y vio cómo se acercaban, Mira se puso seria y se vio que de su Morpher salió un brillo que ella tomo con sus 2 manos y de ahí se formaron sus Omega Dagas— prepárense, porque los hare pagar por lo que hicieron.

Y Mira se dirigió a atacar a los Temjuz que no podían hacer nada ante sus ataques y movimientos que hacia al usar los vehículos para maniobrar y así dar grandes saltos que usaba a su favor para atacar.

En otra parte de la Ciudad de Stone Canyon mas en específico la zona sudeste de la ciudad se veía como los Temjuz atacaban y causaban daños en algunas tiendas y pequeños edificios, y se podía observar como los policías trataban de detenerlos, pero cualquier cosa que trataban de hacer no funcionaba, pero en uno de los callejones se vio como apareció un portal y se vio que Davis salía de ahí y vio que estaba en un callejón, en eso dio la vuelta para ver el portal y vio cómo se cerraba, en eso vio el aparato que le dio Tensou— ya buscare el momento para comunicarme con ellos, pero por ahora debo detener a los Temjuz de una buena vez, pero primero debo ver la situación.

En eso Davis camino hasta salir del callejón, pero solo en la esquina de este para que luego viera como los Temjuz habían causado una gran destrucción y veía como los policías estaban lastimados, solamente unos 15 continuaban tratando de detener a los Temjuz, Davis analizo la situación y vio que podía estar a su favor ya que vio que no habían civiles, en eso saco su Morpher y comenzó a concentrarse con los ojos cerrados y pudo oír a sus Zords, y así abrió sus ojos— es hora de Mórfosis… Omega Poder

watch?v=kcz5PB8Xo9g

El escenario cambio a uno totalmente negro, que luego mostró el Morpher de Davis donde la voz decía las siguientes palabras "Gen Mórfico" en eso del Morpher salieron rayos de energía de color Azul que comenzaron a unirse al cuerpo de Davis que mostraba una expresión de dolor tratando de soportar la transformación y fue así que el traje comenzó a materializarse desde sus pies, en su mano izquierda y el cuello para después la energía rodeara su cintura y formara el cinturón con el Morpher y el estuche de su arma básica, para finalizar con el cráneo del Torosaurio que rodeo su rostro, que finalizó con un brillo explosivo y se mostró a Davis con su traje Ranger— Blue Ranger Torosaurio Dino Omega.

Davis se mantuvo quieto ya que sintió como la energía trataba de calmarse hasta que se detuvo y sintió como el poder ahora estaba a su control, Davis no lo pensó 2 veces y se dirigió a atacar a los Temjuz que seguían atacando a los policías que estaban perdiendo las esperanzas en poder detener a estos monstruos, no fue cuando su expresión cambio a una sorprendida la ver como un Ranger los había salvado derribando a las criaturas, donde luego el Ranger se dirigió a ellos— deben irse, yo me ocupare de ellos, deben llevarse a sus amigos que están heridos y no se preocupen yo los detendré.

En eso los policías asintieron y fueron a ayudar a sus compañeros heridos y de a poco los subieron a los vehículos policiacos, Davis vio que unos 4 Temjuz trataban de atacarlo, pero Davis dio un gran salto impidiéndoles el paso, para después sacar su arma en el modo Blaster y disparar contra ellos, en eso Davis vio como los policías ayudaron a subir a todos su compañeros y salieron del lugar, lo cual Davis dio un suspiro de tranquilidad al ver que todo había salido bien, en eso vio como los Temjuz comenzaban a acercarse a él.

— muy bien es hora de que acabe con ustedes de una buena vez—al decir eso del Morpher de Davis salió una luz que el tomo con su mano derecha y la luz se transformó en la Omega Lanza y con Ella Davis se dispuso a atacar a los Temjuz le fue algo complicado ya que eran 15 Temjuz, pero eso no evito que el hiciera su mejor esfuerzo para vencerlos, lo cual de a poco se pudo ver como Davis haciendo uso de su arma para atacar, además de lanzar patadas, le estaba dando resultado.

En la zona de trenes de Stone Canyon se podía observar cómo se abría un portal de una de las esquinas del edificio y de ahí salió Marcelo sorprendido por el modo de llegar, en eso vio el portal cerrarse, pero no le dio importancia y siguió su camino para ver donde estaban los Temjuz, rodeo el edifico durante unos 10 minutos y no encontró nada lo cual le pareció extraño, Marcelo seguía pero no podía ver a ningún Temju, solamente de las ventanas pudo ver que habían civiles escondidos siendo protegidos por policías, no fue hasta que noto a unos 4 niños que se les hacían familiares que estaban escondidos detrás de un contenedor de basura, Marcelo se acercó a ellos y de inmediato pudo reconocerlos— oigan que están haciendo aquí.

Los chicos se asustaron y voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y vieron que se trataba de Marcelo, efectivamente los 4 niños que Marcelo había visto eran Chris y Nicole los hermanos de Marcelo, junto con Alex y Yuri— oye Marcelo no nos asustes así—dijo Yuri molesta por el susto que Marcelo les había dado.

— eso no me importa, que están haciendo aquí, no dijeron que iban a llevar a Yuri a su casa—les pregunto Marcelo.

En eso Alex tomo la palabra— bueno Marcelo veras, justo íbamos a ir a su casa, pero cuando estábamos a unas 6 cuadras de llegar, su madre llamo a su celular y dijo que si la podría ir a la estación de Trenes, lo cual ella dijo que sí y como no podíamos dejar que valla sola la acompañamos.

— Ya veo—dijo Marcelo pero en eso algo le vino a su cabeza.

— oigan, no vieron por casualidad a algunos Temjuz por ahí, ya que estaba seguro que un grupo se estaba acercando aquí.

— y así iba a ser Marcelo—dijo Yuri que llamo la atención de Marcelo sobre todo por lo que había dicho.

— es cierto unos Temjuz estaban acercándose, pero no sabemos qué fue lo que paso, ya que comenzaron a irse a otro lado…. Pensamos que tal vez algo los llamo—dijo Alex

— Tu qué crees que haya pasado hermano—dijo Chris a su hermano mayor.

Marcelo trato de pensar en una posibilidad, pero tal vez existía la posibilidad en que los Temjuz fueran a atacar a otro lugar, lo cual no tenía sentido, y no sabía que hacer ya que no podía comunicarse con Gosei o Tensou, peor en eso una idea cruzo su cabeza, Marcelo se dio cuenta que estuvo como uno minutos caminando por la estación de tren y pensó que en ese tiempo sus amigos ya estaban peleando, ya que todos se transportaron al mismo tiempo, y pensó en que tal vez los Temjuz que iban a atacar este lugar fueron a los otros lugares como refuerzo y complicar a sus amigos, lo cual lo preocupo mucho reflejándolo en su rostro— demonios, debo apresurarme y buscar a los demás.

A Marcelo no le dio tiempo de pensar sobre los niños y se dispuso a correr e ir al lugar más cercano, lo niños se preguntaron del porqué de esa actitud tan preocupada de Marcelo y se dispusieron a seguirlo.

Mientras que en unos edificios los más grandes de la ciudad en su techo estaban los Eltar-Maverick's, Lag'nein y Egui'awn— fue buena idea mandar al grupo de Temjuz que iban a atacar ese lugar para dar refuerzo a los demás que se encontraban peleando contra los Rangers—dijo Egui'awn.

— si lo se… lo que me sorprende es ver que los Rangers hayan podido transformarse y tal parece que no tiene una pérdida de control en sus acciones, es muy seguro que fue obra de Gosei… y si es así entonces los haremos confesar a la fuerza donde se encuentra ese infeliz— dijo Lag'nein.

En eso Egui'awn a pesar de la distancia, noto a lo lejos a Marcelo que estaba corriendo hasta llegar casi cerca del centro— mira nada más a quien acabo de encontrar Lag'nein.

Lag'nein se acercó dónde estaba Egui'awn y se dispuso a ver al miso lugar donde él estaba viendo y vio a Marcelo— bueno tal parece que nuestro trabajo será fácil, ya que al parecer es el único que no está transformado en Ranger… tal parece que ya encontramos a la víctima que usaremos para que hable y nos diga donde esta ese desgraciado de Gosei.

Egui'awn asintió con lo dicho por Lag'nein, en eso Egui'awn desplego sus alas metálicas y así sostuvo a Lag'nein de sus hombros para así llegar los más rápido con Marcelo.

Mientras en los otros sitios donde peleaban los Rangers se vio que derrotaban a los Temjuz y lo hicieron hasta que a cada uno le quedo algo de uno Temjuz, pero no fue hasta que 3 Temjuz más aparecieron lo cual disgusto un poco a los Rangers pero no dudaron en lanzarse al ataque y hacer lo posible para vencerlos.

Mientras Marcelo seguía corriendo llego a un parque grande que tenía un puente, pero sobre todo que aún estaba lejos del centro de la ciudad, no fue hasta que escucho unos pasos seguirles que ya se estaban debilitando y se sorprendió al ver que eran los niños que estaban muy cansados, Marcelo se acercó a ellos, pero antes de que lo hiciera Lag'nein lo había derribado haciendo que Marcelo se estrellara en un auto, Marcelo dio un gesto de dolor en eso volteo y vio que se trataba de Lag'nein lo cual lo preocupo ya que no estaba transformado y sobre todo porque los niños estaban ahí que se sorprendieron al ver a Lag'nein— que mala suerte tienes muchacho—dijo Lag'nein que comenzaba a acercarse a Marcelo que aún se recuperada de aquel golpe ya que trataba de levantarse.

Y para mala fortuna de Marcelo vio como al lado de Lag'nein aparecía Egui'awn— muy bien, ahora dinos donde se encuentra Gosei o te sacaremos la información a las malas.

Marcelo se sorprendió un poco de que preguntaran por Gosei, pero luego mostro una mirada de enojo y sin ningún titubeo — ni crean que se los voy a decir malditos… es más lo único que recibirán de mí son unos buenos golpes.

— Pues por nosotros no hay problema, al ataque—dijo Lag'nein, que junto con Egui'awn atacaron a Marcelo con rayos de energía, pero Marcelo reacciono a tiempo dando un salto sobre el capo del auto para refugiarse detrás de un árbol.

Marcelo vio a los niños que seguían sorprendidos, pero él logro llamar su atención sin que los Eltar-Maverick's se dieran cuenta, lo cual notaron los chicos y Marcelo les hizo señales con su mano para que se escondieran lo cual ellos asintieron y fueron a esconderse.

Al ver como los niños subían al pequeño puente del parque para hallar refugio hizo sentir aliviado a Marcelo, pero cuando volvió a poner atención a sus atacantes se sorprendió al ver a Egui'awn tan cerca y que estaba a punto de golpear el árbol donde Marcelo estaba cubriéndose, peor a tiempo logro esquivar el golpe que causo que el árbol callera, pero en eso Marcelo vio como Lag'nein cargaba energía en sus cañones de sus manos y disparo contra Marcelo, lo cual él evito por poco y comenzó a huir hacia el otro lado del puente, sobre todo para evitar que los niños se vieron envueltos en esta situación— debo encontrar un lugar seguro para así transformarme—dijo Marcelo.

Pero en eso vio una sombra en el suelo y vio para atrás para cerciorarse que era y se sorprendido de que fuera Egui'awn pero que lo seguía— ni creas que te vas a escapar de nosotros.

Egui'awn cayó en picada para golpear a Marcelo pero este lo evadió a tiempo, Marcelo continuaba corriendo y se vio como la gente que salía de los edificios vio la escena y cuando Lag'nein se dio cuenta comenzó a disparar haciendo que la gente huyera despavorida, Marcelo seguía corriendo para haya una oportunidad de evadirlos.

Mientras que en la zona de la estación de trenes se veía como los policías estaban inspeccionando todo y vieron que no había señal de aquellas criaturas, en eso unos de los policías se acercó al que estaba al mando— Oficial Warren, no hay rastro de esas criaturas.

— muy bien, entonces procedan y recojan todo y súbanlo a la camioneta—dijo el Oficial Warren, que se quedó pensando del porque no habían atacado aquellas criaturas, ya que recibió informes de que en los otros lugares habían sido atacados y que los compañeros policías tuvieron que evacuar con los civiles debido a que un Ranger apareció en cada zona, salvo en esta, lo cual se le hizo extraño.

En eso escucho que estaba recibiendo una llamada desde su radio— aquí el oficial Warren que sucede.

Del otro lado se oyó la voz de una mujer que era una de las encargadas— oficial Warren deben dirigirse al parque que está cerca de su posición, ha ocurrido un ataque de otras criaturas y están causando varios destrozos deben apresurarse, ya que son el único grupo que se encuentra en óptimas condiciones así lamentablemente no podremos enviar refuerzos.

— entendido, vamos enseguida… ¡muy bien equipo debemos subir a los vehículos, a ocurrido un ataque cerca de aquí, todos apresúrense!—al decir eso todos se alistaron y subieron a los vehículos y así dirigirse al lugar donde estaba ocurriendo el ataque.

En esos mismos instantes cada uno de los Rangers había acabado con los Temjuz, dieron un respiro cada uno debido al cansancio de tener que eliminar a los Temjuz, en eso cada uno comenzó dirigirse al centro de la ciudad, peor para poder llegar más rápido, el Morpher que estaba en su cinturón comenzó a brillar y de ahí salió una luz que se materializo en sus motos respectivas de cada uno, los Rangers subieron en sus motos y se dirigieron a su destino.

En esos instantes se veía como la zona donde estaba ocurriendo el ataque de los Eltar-Maverick's se vio como no había ningún ciudadano cerca, el único era Marcelo que continuaba evadiendo los ataques de Egui'awn y los disparos de energía que lanzaba Lag'nein de sus cañones, Marcelo seguía esquivando los ataques de sus enemigos, lo hizo durante unos 5 minutos, pero debido al cansancio que estaba teniendo se le estaba dificultando más evadir los ataques, no fue hasta que un rayo de energía logro impactar cerca de Marcelo haciendo que el impacto lo derribara, lo cual preocupo a los niños que estaban cerca del lugar, Marcelo trato de pararse, pero en eso Egui'awn se acercó a Marcelo volando y lo sostuvo del cuello para así estrellarlo en una pared y comenzar a estrangularlo de a poco lo que preocupo mucho a los niños.

—bien… ahora dinos de una vez donde esta Gosei, si lo haces no te romperé el cuello e este instante, así que haba—dijo Egui'awn que sostenía el cuello de Marcelo contra la pared.

— ni creas… que… te lo voy… a decir—dijo Marcelo a pesar de sentir como no podía hablar debido al estrangulamiento que sentía en su cuello.

Egui'awn iba a decir algo, pero en eso se vio como Lag'nein era derribado— ¿pero qué rayos?

En cuanto Lag'nein de levanto, pudieron ver que se acercaban unas 4 motos y se vio que se trataban de los Power Rangers Dino Omega, eran el White, Yellow, Black y Heavenly Rangers, mientras que alguien volvió a dispararles, esta vez por la espalda Lag'nein se dio la vuelta y vio que eran la Pink y el Blue Ranger, los niños vieron eso y sonrieron al ver que la ayuda había llegado a tiempo, Marcelo igualmente vio lo que había pasado y sonrió al ver a sus amigos, llegar a tiempo.

En eso se vio como los Rangers bajaron de sus motos y estos desaparecieron hasta convertirse en una luz que volvió al lugar donde había salido, los Morphers de los Rangers, en eso los Rangers se reunieron y subieron por el puente para encarar a los Eltar-Maverick's y así salvar a su amigo, pero Lag'nein se interpuso en su camino— ya estoy harto, su amigo no quiso decirnos donde esta Gosei, pues bien, no nos importa, lo buscaremos nuevamente, así que ya no tiene caso tener a su amigo, Egui'awn mata de una vez a ese infeliz.

Egui'awn escuchó atentamente, lo cual hizo que soltara una risa llena de malas intenciones, a lo que los Rangers y los niños quedaron sorprendidos, habían escuchado claramente que ese Eltar-Maverick le había ordenado al otro que matara a Marcelo, en eso Egui'awn volteo a ver el rostro sorprendido que tenía Marcelo y dijo lo siguiente— bueno… prepárate para saborear los ultimo minutos que te quedan de vida, porque es hora de que te vayas al otro mundo.

Y procedió a aumentar la fuerza en su mano para estrangular más a Marcelo, lo cual se hizo reflejo en su expresión que se veía como trataba de usar sus manos para alejar a Egui'awn y que además mostraba como trataba de resistir aquel estrangulamiento, lo cual no tardo en ser notado por sus amigos que se alarmaron y se apresuraron a ayudarlo, pero Lag'nein les impedía el paso.

No fue hasta que los niños comenzaron a acercarse a donde estaba Marcelo— ¡hermano!—grito Nicole con una gran preocupación y desesperación, lo cual Marcelo oyó y vio al lugar donde provenía la voz y vio que se trataban de los niños.

Ellos trataron de acercarse, pero cuando dieron unos pasos Egui'awn había aumentado la fuerza en su mano y así estrangular con más fuerza a Marcelo que este lanzo un pequeño grito— muy bien, si quieres ver como tu hermano muere pequeña, entonces te daré el gusto de que lo veas.

Nicole empezó a llorar de lo que iba a presenciar al igual que su hermano Chris, así como Alex y Yuri que estaban igual de preocupados, Marcelo trataba de zafarse del agarre en su cuellos, pero le era aún más difícil ya que a la vez trataba de resistir aquel estrangulamiento, no fue hasta que comenzó a concentrarse con los ojos cerrados a pesar de la situación en la que estaba, lo cual era difícil, pero en eso por un milagro, logro oír el rugido de sus Zords y en eso se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer y utilizó todas sus fuerzas para poder lanzar unas cuantas palabras, saco su Morpher y lo extendió en frente de Egui'awn que se había percatado de eso, aunque ya era tarde para que reaccionara— ¡Ahhh… Mórfosis, Omega Poder!

watch?v=kcz5PB8Xo9g

Se vio que Marcelo comenzó a brillar de color rojo junto con su Morpher, el brillo causo que todos se sorprendieran a tal punto de que Egui'awn soltara a Marcelo y se apartara por el tremendo brillo intenso que desplegaba, incluso el brillo hizo que Lag'nein dejara de pelear contra los demás Rangers, lo cual también llamo la atención de ellos así como al de los niños.

El escenario cambio a uno totalmente negro, que después llego a mostrar el Morpher de Marcelo donde la voz decía las siguientes palabras "Gen Mórfico" para después que del Morpher salieron rayos de energía de color Rojo que comenzaron a unirse al cuerpo de Marcelo y se veía que mostraba una expresión de dolor al tratar de soportar la transformación y en eso el traje comenzó a materializarse desde sus pies, en su espalda y codos, y el cuello para que después la energía rodeara su cintura y formara el cinturón con su Morpher y el estuche de su arma básica, para finalizar con el cráneo de un Carnotauro que rodeo su rostro, para finalizar con un brillo explosivo y se mostró a Marcelo con su traje Ranger— Red Ranger Carnotauro Dino Omega.

Se veía como Marcelo ya estaba de pie y lanzo un fuerte grito, mientras el poder que desplegaba comenzaba a clamarse y acoplarse a su cuerpo, no fue hasta que esto paro y Marcelo se dirigió a atacar a Egui'awn donde en ese momento su Morpher brillo y salió una luz que Marcelo tomo con su mano derecha y de ahí se formó su Omega Espada— ahora prepárate Egui'awn.

En eso Marcelo comenzó a atacar a Egui'awn con su espada— demonios… ni creas que me vas a vencer muchacho.

— Eso ya lo veremos—dijo Marcelo que seguía atacando a Egui'awn, pero en eso dio un salto para reunirse con sus amigos.

— Marcelo te encuentras bien—dijo Mira que se acercó al chico.

— si me encuentro bien… pero ahora es el momento de acabar con estos tipos de una buena vez, están listos amigos.

Los demás asintieron y se prepararon para luchar contra los Eltar-Maverick's que también se colocaron en posición de ataque y fueron los primeros en tomar la iniciativa de atacar, los Rangers usaban sus armas Omega, principales, no fue hasta que los Rangers empezaron a tomar ventaja de la situación mediante ataques en conjunto y defender a los compañeros que iban a recibir un ataque, aunque los Eltar-Maverick's también lo hacían y lograron asestar unos golpes a los Rangers , pero eso no evito que ellos siguieran luchando.

Se vio como Marcelo dio un gran salto y asesto unos golpes con su Omega Espada a los Eltar-Maverick's Egui'awn trato de volar pero fue interceptado por Holly que lo derribo con sus flechas Omega, en eso Mira los ataco nuevamente logrando derribarlos con sus Omega Dagas, para después Yolei, Steve usaran sus armas para asestarles unos golpes, los Eltar-Maverick's trataban de levantarse, pero no fue suficiente, ya que Davis y Michael los atacaron derribándolos nuevamente, en eso se vio que los Rangers se reunieron— muy bien es hora de acabar con esto… Power Rangers es hora de combinar las armas.

— Omega Hacha—dijo Michael que lanzo su hacha para que formara parte del rifle del arma.

— Omega Arco—dijo Holly lanzando su arma que se combinó con el hacha de su compañero.

— Omega Lanza—dijo Davis lanzo su lanza que se combinó para formar parte de la combinación.

— Omega Shuriken—dijo Yolei que al momento de lanzar su Shuriken este se dividió en 2 haciendo que se combinaran.

— Omega Sables—dijo Steve que lanzo sus sables y cada uno se puso a un lado donde estaba combinado el Omega Arco.

— Omega Dagas —dijo Mira que lanzo sus Dagas y estos se combinaron.

— Omega Espada—dijo Marcelo que finalizo el arma dando un salto y colocando su Omega Espada, para después aterrizar, donde el resto de sus compañeros se puso a su lado, Holly y Davis a su lado derecho, mientras Yolei y Michael en su lado izquierdo, Mira esta arrodillada en el lado derecho y Steve lo estaba en el lado izquierdo ayudando así a Marcelo a sostener el arma de mejor manera debido a la combinación de las 7 armas.

— Algunas palabras finales—dijo Marcelo viendo a los Eltar-Maverick's que apenas ponían parase.

— demonios, esto no puede pasarnos—dijo Lag'nein al ver que los Rangers les apuntaban con su arma.

— No… no puede ser—dijo Egui'awn que estaba nervioso al ver el arma de los Rangers.

— una palabras finales muy clichés… pero bueno, como ya sabemos… este es su fin, ¡Omega Dino Blaster! ¡Fuego!

En eso los Rangers dispararon su arma que lanzo un poderoso disparo de energía que impacto a los Eltar-Maverick's, causándoles un gran daño que hizo que ellos se arrodillaran y acabaran desapareciendo en una explosión— lo logramos amigos.

Dijo Marcelo donde luego el arma combinada se separó y las armas de los Rangers se convirtieron en luces de energía que se adentraron en sus Morphers, pero eso no les dio importancia a los Rangers Dino omega que se abrazaron tras lograr derrotar a los Eltar-Maverick's.

 **Centro de Operaciones.**

En la base de los Rangers, se veía como Tensou giraba sobre su eje con una gran alegría a pesar de ser un robot, pero uno con una gran I.A. tras ver como los Rangers habían podido vencer a los Eltar-Maverick's— bien Rangers, lo lograron.

Gosei vio la pantalla y a pesar de no poder mostrar alguna emoción, por sus voz se le podía notar que estaba feliz por sus amigos Rangers "lo lograron amigos, esta fue una buena victoria para ustedes".

 **Nave de Durahan.**

— vaya, parece que esta vez no tiene inconvenientes para transformarse… Gosei maldito miserable, pero esta victoria les durara poco, ya que bueno… es hora de seguir con el circulo vicioso, activen el Rayo Plasmático—dijo Durahan que se le notaba molesto.

— Enseguida amo… activando Rayo Plasmático—dijo Naga que oprimió un botón azul y de la nave de Durahan salió un rayo de energía concentrado que golpeo al lugar donde los Eltar-Maverick's habían sido destruidos.

 **Ciudad de Stone Canyon**

Los Rangers vieron como el rayo golpeo al lugar donde los Eltar-Maverick's habían desaparecido, en eso vieron que sus restos comenzaron a unirse para después ver como Lag'nein y Egui'awn aparecían en sus formas gigantes— es hora de que paguen Rangers—dijo Lag'nein que estaba muy molesto

— así es porque esta vez no tendremos piedad sobre todo con esta ciudad—dijo Egui'awn que comenzó a alzar el vuelo.

Esto preocupo a los Rangers, al pensar en la gran destrucción que iban a provocar— rayos debemos darnos prisa eh invocar los Zords, pero antes necesito que me escuchen—dijo Marcelo a sus compañeros.

— Que pasa Marcelo que tienes que decirnos—dijo Davis curioso por lo que iba a decir su amigo.

— no podemos pelear con nuestros Zords en la ciudad, ya ha recibido daños suficientes por parte de los Temjuz y esos malditos en sus tamaños normales, así que la prioridad será ayudar a que los ciudadanos estén seguros, este es el plan que tengo, Holly tú con Michael traten de llevarse lejos a Egui'awn de la ciudad y cuando tenga la oportunidad lo derriban, Steve tú con Yolei traten de ayudar a los ciudadanos que se encuentren cerca de la pelea y protéjanlos, pero sobre todo hagan lo posible para llevarlos a un lugar seguro, mientras Mira, Davis y yo nos encargaremos de Lag'nein y al igual que con Holly y Michael trataremos de sacarlo de la ciudad o llevarlo a un lugar donde no hayan ciudadanos, muy bien ese era el plan, entendieron.

Los Rangers asintieron, no fue hasta que Marcelo llamo a los niños y estos se acercaron, para sorpresa de los demás Rangers Dino Omega, ya que no los habían visto durante la pelea— ustedes vendrán conmigo, subirán en mi Zord, si los dejo aquí podrían correr peligro.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo Marcelo, ellos iban a subir a su Zord— hablas enserio hermano—dijo Chris que estaba emocionado al igual que los otros ya que por primera vez iban a subirse a un Zord.

— por supuesto, pero no me distraigan al momento de conducir el Zord de acuerdo, los dejare en la parte más segura del Zord así podrán estar seguros mientras yo peleo, entendido.

Los niños asintieron, lo cual Marcelo sonrió a través de su caso, ya que por un lado pensó en la gran alegría que debían tener ellos ahora al poder subir por primera vez a un Zord— bien, están listos amigos es hora de llamar a los Zords y detener a estos Eltar-Maverick's de una buena vez.

En eso los Rangers se pusieron en posición y se vio como de sus manos reunían energía de su respectivo color, al reunir la energía levantaron su mano derecha para empezar a llamar a sus Zords— para proteger a la tierra… necesitamos de su ayuda ¡Invocamos, Omega Ninjazords, Ya!

Esta Historia continuará…

Ending Power Rangers Dino Omega.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=JxEL6Pwy00E

 **Vamos a un sitio que no está en el mapa No importa si no hay dinero Si no vez pistas en el cielo Ya sabes qué hacer**

 **[Al inicio se vio el rostro de Marcelo que se acercó rápidamente, hasta que abrió los ojos que reflejaban la ciudad de Stone Canyon, Luego de eso se veía a los Rangers Dino Omega viendo la ciudad durante una noche de Luna llena, además de que las estrellas brillaban en el cielo con gran intensidad]**

 **Construye tu realidad La puerta de la mente se abre Todo se verá Al instante**

 **[En un día lluvioso se vio a Marcelo sentado en una de las graderías del parque de la ciudad, en eso se vio a Chris, Alex, Nicole y Yui donde cada uno tenían un paraguas y vieron que Marcelo tenía una mirada triste y pensativa, lo cual hizo que ellos se preocuparan por el estado en que estaba Marcelo]**

 **Ya nunca te perderás Confía en tu intuición Hay mundos tan hermosos que conocerás**

 **[De otro Angulo se veía la misma escena con Marcelo, cuando de pronto a su mente vinieron muchas imágenes como de Anna, su Madre, su maestro Daichi y por último la de una niña que soltaba una lágrima, luego de esas imágenes Marcelo agacho la cabeza al preguntarse si cumplía con su responsabilidad y además si ser Ranger era suficiente para proteger]**

 **Mundos con mil juegos vas a tener Cerca, más cerca de lo que imaginas**

 **[Se veía que 3 chicos comenzaban a acercarse en medio de la lluvia, mientras lo niños se acercaron a Marcelo para tratar de animarlo, pero en eso vieron que ya estaba dejando de llover y que el cielo comenzaba a despejarse de a poco, mientras se veía como 3 chicas se acercaban igualmente, hasta que Marcelo y los niños escucharon los pasos de un grupo que bajaba por las gradas en las cuales Marcelo se estaba sentado, en eso Marcelo y los niños vieron a los chicos que se acercaron a ellos]**

 **Puede ser…. Puede ser… Solo debes seguir…**

 **[Y Marcelo se mostró asombrado al ver al grupo de los chicos que le sonreían de manera amistosa e igualmente paso con las chicas que le dedicaban una sonrisa amigable, en eso Marcelo se puso de pie para solo ver a sus amigos Rangers que estaban siendo iluminados por la luz del sol, para después mostrarse a muchos chicos del Instituto Stone Canyon, como a Angie, Julia, Jeremy, Honda, al igual que otros chicos que los Rangers conocerán durante su año de estudio y en su vida como Rangers y se vio que todos ellos daban una sonrisa alegre, para después finalizar con la imagen de toda la ciudad de Stone Canyon siendo alumbrada por la bella luz del sol]**

 **Vamos a un sitio que no está en el mapa No importa si no hay dinero Si no vez pistas en el cielo Ya sabes qué hacer**

 **[Se veía a Marcelo en la casa junto Michael, Davis y Steve tratando de cocinar, se veía como Steve sacaba del horno pizzas, mientras que Chris y Alex estaban comiendo porciones de pizza que les sirvió Davis, mientras Marcelo y Michael preparaban otra pizza para ponerla al horno, Luego se veía como en el Centro de operaciones los Rangers hacían el característico festejo que se veía en la primera generación Ranger junto con los niños, siendo observados por Gosei y Tensou]**

 **Prepárate para el futuro Quien sabe que pueda pasar Todo será… perfecto, si me haces caso**

 **[Luego se vio otra escena en donde Holly, Yolei ayudaban a peinarse a Yui, Serena y Nicole, mientras Mira serbia un poco de Té. En otra escena se vio como los Rangers sonreían estando en el parque, para ver la ciudad que era alumbrada por la luz del sol y después verse un gran arcoíris que hacía ver el paisaje mucho más bello]**

 **Bueno amigos lectores eso fue todo por el cap de hoy, y si quieren insultarme por dejarlo en la mejor parte háganlo xD, porque yo también me siento mal por haberlo dejado ahí x), por cierto si algún lector pudo notar algunos chistes que puse sobre algo que tiene que ver sobre los Power Rangers díganme en que dialogo fue ya que los primeros 2 en contestar correctamente y decirme del porque es gracioso tendrá un premio que lo diré en otro cap, ahora voy a responder una pregunta que hizo un Lector del fic que es de Xanatrix742 y la pregunta que me hizo es: ¿Qué es la Morphin Grid?**

 **Y para los no tienen conocimiento sobre esto y del porque lo mencione en el cap. anterior, voy a responderles a esta pregunta y un dato que quiero añadir, es que la Morphin Grid si es un tema canónico en la franquicia de Power Rangers, bueno habiéndolo aclarado voy a decirles en que consiste.**

 **Todos seguramente incluso los nuevos fans se preguntan, de donde viene el poder de los Rangers, pues eso es gracias a la Morphin Grid, y aquí es donde viene la cuestión o duda: ¿Qué es la Morphin Grid?**

 **La Morphin Grid, también llamado Gen Mórfico, Red de Mórfosis Universal o Multiversal es una masa o campo de energía especial que se encuentra en todo el Universo, esta energía le permite a cualquier Ser Vivo convertirse en un Ranger, menciono "Ser Vivo" ya que hay Rangers extraterrestres como los del planeta Aquitar, Triforia y muchos más como por ejemplo Orion, Tyson y el comandante Cruger así como otros más, incluso esta energía está disponible para niños y personas mayores de la tercera edad, Zordon hace mención sobre esta energía, y en el episodio Una vez Ranger de PR Operation Overdrive se sabe que la Morphing Grid le da poder a cada generación de Rangers, y que además cada equipo de Rangers tiene un modo distinto de enlace especifico con esta energía.**

 **Eso es debido a que esta masa o campo de energía es adaptable a cualquier tipo de tecnología u objeto que contenga poder, por ese motivo cada generación de Rangers tiene acceso a una parte específica de la Morphin Grid, por ese motivo es que hay poderes basados en dinosaurios, animales, automóviles, elementos de la naturaleza e incluso hasta magia.**

 **Esto da a entender que cuando un Ser vivo se "transforma", lo que en si está haciendo es conectarse a la Morphin Grid y para hacerlo obviamente usan sus Morphers que funcionan por así decirlo como llaves y así crear una especie de entrada a la red, y así obtener sus poderes Rangers de acuerdo a la tecnología que usaron para conectarse con dicha energía. Y una vez que un Ranger se transforma los poderes que le son otorgados ingresan inmediatamente a su composición celular. Por ese motivo es que los Rangers al recibir un ataque o entablar un combate muy fuerte, ya para después desactivar la transformación sus cuerpos también sufren un daño, un ejemplo lo tenemos en Power Rangers Wild Force que cuando estos sufrían grandes daños en sus formas Rangers, ya para después desactivar el poder, sus cuerpos también mostraban heridas graves o un cansancio enorme.**

 **Y de hecho la Morphin Grid ha recibido unos 2 nombres aparte de los que mencione al principio, uno por parte de la Doctora-K que lo llama Bio-Campo en donde indica que de esa energía fue capaz de crear los trajes, armamentos y Zords de los Rangers RPM, muchos fans estamos seguros de que lo que llama la Dr. K como Bio-Campo es la Morphin Grid, ya que Power Rangers RPM se lleva a cabo en otra dimensión o universo paralelo al del resto de las otras temporadas.**

 **Y que además hay algo llamado la Morph-X que así será nombrada en la nueva la energía Ranger en PR Beast Morphers y se dice que esta energía tiene relación con la Morphin Grid , de hecho se dice que el propósito del villano de esta temporada que vendrá, es la de obtener el poder de la red de Mórfosis.**

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo, si quieren saber algunos detalles más de la Morphing Grid, solo pregunten amigos lectores, ahora si vallamos con los reviews.**

 **Cross Z Magma:** Si amigo, pero ya mucho que no veo las series sentai, apenas sigo Patraranger vs Lupinranger, pero si podría decirse que sí y espero que este cap te haya gustado.

 **Lion Wilson:** vaya te leíste todo de nuevo, incluso la de Dragon para poder entender el cap, vaya me sorprendes y de antemano me disculpo bro, por tardar tanto en subir el cap, y espero que este haya sido de tu agrado.

 **Xanatrix742:** jajaja descuida amigo, sé que en algún momento te llegara la inspiración y así continuar con el fic, espero poder haber respondido a tus preguntas sobre la Morphing Grid, como ya mencione si quieren saber más detalles sobre esta energía háganmelo saber, y espero que este cap te haya gustado.

 **Bueno esos son los reviews que dejaron en el cap anterior, por cierto en algunos caps que subiere hare algunos tops de la franquicia de PR y como mencione anteriormente, hare preguntas que serán un total de 5 y si alguien las responde correctamente hare un cap con el personaje que escojan, en fin eso es todo, nos leemos en otra ocasión y cuídense mis amigos lectores.**


	10. ¿Qué hice?

**Hola papus y chicas que son nuevos y están leyendo este fic, al igual que saludo a los que siguen este fic, pues bueno, es momento de ver qué pasa en este cap no creen, así que sin más que decir, empecemos con este cap.**

 **Theme del opening:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **0:00 – 0:12[Se ve como el planeta va cambiando desde la era jurásica hasta la actualidad, en eso se ve a cada uno de los Rangers y de cómo llegan a un lugar y de repente se ve que sus morphos brillan]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de casa para luego sonreír]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Yolei en la puerta de un súper mercado y se voltea para sonreír]**

 **We have a great ability** **(Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis en el laboratorio del centro de operaciones haciendo un trabajo para luego sonreír. Luego a Holly en el parque de Stone canyon para luego sonreír]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Se ve a Michael jugando en una máquina de un Arcade para luego darse la vuelta y sonreír]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se ve a Mira en el Instituto ayudando en una biblioteca para luego sonreír, Luego se ve a Steve caminando por las calles de Stone Canyon para luego sonreír]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego de eso se ve a Gosei en el centro de Operaciones al igual que Tensou y de unos momentos aparecen Chris, Yuri, Nicole y Alex, para luego mostrarnos a los Rangers prepararse para la transformación y así convertirse en los Rangers Dino omega]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Hernie y a las 2 chicas que son Angie y Julia]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Luego se ve a aquellas personas que espiaron a los Rangers en su batalla contra Ankibu]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Durahan en su nave, para que luego aparezcan sus aliados, que son Ghidorah, Naga y Tanith]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se ve como los Rangers pelean con varios monstruos con sus nuevas armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecen sus nuevos zords, para que este forme al megazord]**

 **Go Go, all together** **(Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve como los Rangers se dirigen a la ciudad en sus motos y luego se ve tanto a los Omega Dinozords, a los Omega Ninjazords y al Dragozord rugiendo]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Se ve como el Omega Dino Megazord ruge con furia, en eso aparece el Omega Dragozord rugiendo mientras se dirige a la batalla, como también al Ninja Omegazord y al Falcozord. Para Luego ver a los Rangers Dino Omega preparándose para la batalla y luego finalizar con el logo "Power Rangers Dino Omega"]**

 **10: ¿Qué hice?**

— bien, están listos amigos es hora de llamar a los Zords y detener a estos Eltar-Maverick's de una buena vez.

En eso los Rangers se pusieron en posición y se vio como de sus manos reunían energía de su respectivo color, al reunir la energía levantaron su mano derecha para empezar a llamar a sus Zords— para proteger a la tierra… necesitamos de su ayuda ¡Invocamos, Omega Ninjazords, Ya!

— ¡Omega White Bull Ninjazord!—dijo Steve, y de un bosque apareció su Zord que corría a toda velocidad

— ¡Omega Heavenly Panther Ninjazord!—dijo Mira, y de una cascada apareció su Zord que comenzó a correr a toda prisa.

— ¡Omega Black Forg Ninjazord!—dijo Michael, en una especie de lago donde había un bosque, apareció su Zord que se dirigía a su llamado.

— ¡Omega Pink Crane Ninjazord!—dijo Holly, y de repente de una gran montaña apareció su Zord que volaba con majestuosidad y se dirigía a la ciudad.

— ¡Omega Blue Wolf Ninjazord!—dijo Davis, y en unas montañas donde se veía que había nieve apareció su Zord que comenzó a aullar y se dirigió a su llamado dando saltos sobre las montañas que estaban cubiertas de nieve.

— ¡Omega Yellow Lynx Ninjazord!—dijo Yolei, en lo que parecía ser un gran bosque apareció su Zord dispuesto a ir al llamado.

— ¡Omega Red Tiger Ninjazord!—dijo Marcelo, y de una cueva muy grande salió su Zord con un rugido característico de los tigres que se dispuso a ir al llamado del Red Ranger.

En eso se vio como los Zords de los Rangers se acercaban juntos a la ciudad cada uno haciendo el característico ruido del animal al cual representaban y que de a poco comenzaban a adentrarse en la ciudad, lo cual los Rangers pudieron ver, en eso Marcelo llamo la atención de sus compañeros y de los niños— muy bien ya saben cuál es el plan así que en marcha y hagamos lo posible para vencer a esos Eltar-Maverick's.

Los Rangers asintieron y se dirigieron a sus Zords, con Holly se vio como corría y se vio como su Zord hizo una caída en picada, para después abrir la compuerta donde Holly iba a entrar para pilotear su Zord, Holly dio el salto y se acomodó en la cabina para así poner sus manos sobre los controles y manejar su Zord— muy bien, ahora solo debo esperar a Michael.

En eso Michael corría hacia su Zord y de eso pego un gran salto lo cual lo ayudo para poder empezar a subir a su Zord, en eso se vio que una compuerta salía del Zord y Michael se dirigió ahí a toda velocidad, para después entrar a la cabina de su Zord y así empezar a tomar los controles principales para empezar a manejar su Zord— bien, es hora de poner el plan en marcha.

En eso Marcelo vio cómo su Morpher que está en su cinturón y este dio un pequeño brillo, en eso oyó nuevamente el rugido de sus Zords, en eso coloco su mano derecha en su cabeza cerca de su boca como si tratara de comunicarse con alguien— Michael, Holly ¿pueden oírme?

En eso Michael hizo lo mismo que Marcelo y contesto a la pregunta de su líder— si Marcelo, puedo oírte.

— Yo también puedo oírte Marcelo—dijo Holly que también tenía su mano derecha cerca de su boca.

— bien, entonces ya saben que es lo que deben hacer y tengan mucho cuidado.

— Por supuesto—dijeron ambos y se vio como se iban con sus Zords a confrontar a Egui'awn.

En eso Marcelo se dirigió al resto de su equipo— bien, Michael y Holly ya fueron donde Egui'awn, ahora nosotros debemos ponernos en movimiento, Davis, Mira síganme, debemos hacer lo posible por sacar a Lag'nein de la ciudad.

Estos asintieron, para después Marcelo se dirija a Steve y Yolei— mientras ustedes, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, cuando hayan terminado su trabajo alcáncenos lo más pronto posible, para así poder formar el Megazord y ponerle un fin a esos Eltar-Maverick's.

Al decir eso tanto como Steve y Yolei asintieron y se dirigieron a sus Zords, donde cada uno uso los muros de los edificios para así poder llegar a sus Zords donde estos habían abierto las cabinas para después ellos entraran y se acomodaran tomando el control de sus respectivos Zords, siendo Steve el primero en llevar a su Zord a lugares donde puedan proteger a los ciudadanos hablar— muy bien todo está en orden debemos apresurarnos Yolei.

— estos detrás de ti Steve—dijo Yolei que comenzó a conducir su Zord y como bien había dicho estaba siguiendo a Steve.

En eso Mira tomo la palabra— yo me adelantare con Davis, te estaremos esperando Marcelo.

Al terminar de decir eso Mira junto con Davis se dirigieron a sus Zords y para fortuna de ellos, se encontraban ya listos con sus cabinas abiertas para que pudieran ingresar, donde luego Davis y Mira tomaron sus respectivos lugares y tomaron el control de sus Zords— bien ya tengo el control, es hora de irnos Davis.

— yo te sigo Mira—dijo Davis que seguía con su Blue Wolf Ninjazord al Heavenly Panther Ninjazord de Mira.

En eso Marcelo vio como sus Zord se detenía en frente de él y se agachaba para que Marcelo ingresara a su Zord sin ninguna complicación para después abrir la compuerta de su cabeza al igual que los otros Zords, en eso Marcelo se dirigió hacia los niños— muy bien será mejor que nos demos prisa, no puedo cargarlos a cada uno hacia el Zord ya que no quiero desperdiciar tiempo, así que todos sujétense de mí.

Los niños hicieron caso y se vio como Marcelo se puso de cuclillas y sostenía a su hermana en su brazo izquierdo mientras que en el derecho estaba Yuri, mientras que con Alex y Chris se sostuvieron de la espalda de Marcelo— prepárense chicos, es momento de subir al Zord.

En eso Marcelo uso todas sus fuerzas y dio el salto suficiente para llegar a la cabina de su Zord, al llegar Marcelo soltó a su hermana y a Yuri para que se acomodaran, mientras Chris y Alex se apoyaban y Marcelo los ayudaba para que no cayeran, lo cual logro para después hacer que entraran a salvo al Zord

Al entrar al Zord los niños se vieron sorprendidos al ver la tecnología que poseí el Zord, Nicole trato de tocar uno de los controles, pero escucho la voz de su hermano— ni se te ocurra Nicole.

La voz de Marcelo sonó autoritaria, a lo cual Nicole se enojó y se cruzó de brazos para después refunfuñar, lo cual Marcelo oyó y se rio un poco— lo lamento hermanita, pero en estos momentos no puedo perder tiempo y sobre todo que ustedes vean al Zord como un juguete, bueno... esperen un momento ok.

Marcelo se sentó donde pudría conducir a su Zord el asiento parecía algo como el de una moto, pero eso no le importó a Marcelo y comenzó a teclear los botones del panel de control y en eso vio que su Zord contaba con una especie de hangar donde podría dejar a los niños, en eso comenzó a teclear de nuevo y vio que los Zords de los demás también poseían un hangar, entonces no dudo en decirle a sus amigos sobre todo a Steve y Yolei que eran los que iban a salvar a los ciudadanos, pero antes de hacerlo volvió a teclear los botones y en eso se abrió una especie de puerta en la parte de atrás de la cabina, lo cual los niños vieron impresionados, en eso las luces de ese cuarto se encendieron— muy bien niños, entren… ahí estarán a salvo entendido y no se preocupen, no voy a dejar que ustedes salgan lastimados.

Los niños asintieron sobre todo por lo último que les dijo Marcelo, en eso uno por uno comenzó a entrar a ese cuarto, el último de ellos fue Chris que vio a su hermano mayor "ustedes pueden vencerlos hermano, yo sé que pueden"

Cuando Chris entro la puerta se cerró y eso se evidencio cuando el lanzo un suspiro al saber que encontró el modo de mantenerlos a salvo, incluso más de lo que hubieran estado— muy bien… es hora de ponerme en marcha.

Marcelo tomo los controles de su Zord y comenzó a moverlo de a poco, hasta que agarro el ritmo y dio una fuerte mirada hacia adelante, para después activar los controles, y se pudo ver que el Zord lanzo un rugido y se dirigió al lugar donde Marcelo quería ir.

Mientras que cerca del centro de la ciudad se vio como Lag'nein estaba asustando a los ciudadanos y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque para empezar con la destrucción, recibió un fuerte embestida lo que hizo que callera, de a poco se recuperaba del impacto y vio a sus atacantes que se trataban nada más ni nada menos que los Omega Ninjazords Wolf y Panther, en eso Lag'nein comenzó a levantarse— vaya… parece que trajeron a sus grandes mascotas, pero ni aun así van a detenernos.

En eso Lag'nein comenzó a disparar proyectiles de energía del arma de sus brazos contra los Zords, estos lo evadieron y se dividieron el Lobo fue por el lado derecho y la Pantera por el lado izquierdo.

En esos mismos instantes dentro de las cabinas de los Zords se encontraban Mira y Davis que empezaron a comunicarse por medio de sus cascos— ahora que hacemos Mira, ya llamamos su atención, pero ahora como lo engañamos para que nos siga y salga de la ciudad.

— No tengo una idea, pero definitivamente debemos pensar en lago—dijo Mira que movió sus controles solamente para evadir un ataque de Lag'nein.

Mientras se veía como Lag'nein continuaba atacando a los Zords de los Rangers, pero se vio como cada disparo impactaba en algunos edificios o autopistas de las calles causando grandes daños— ni crean que seguirán evadiendo mis ataques.

En eso Lag'nein recibió una tacleada por la espalda, lo cual hizo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio y se sostuviera con su mano y pie para evitar caer quedando de rodillas— demonios… infeliz voy a aplastarte.

Lag'nein vio que se trataba de el Omega Ninjazord Tiger, y de repente oyó la voz de Marcelo que se escuchó a atreves de su Zord como una especie de megáfono— ¡te daré una oportunidad, lárgate de la ciudad o te las veras conmigo!

— miren nada más se trata del Ranger Rojo y gato gigante, ni creas que lo voy a hacer, ahora mismo ustedes van a morir—dijo Lag'nein que se levantó y trato de atacar al Zord Tiger.

En eso dentro de la cabina se vio a Marcelo que mantenía apretado un botón del panel de control y por la imagen que era la de un megáfono, para después dejar de oprimir ese botón— bien, si quieres hacerlo por las malas, lo haremos por las malas.

En eso Marcelo oprimió unos botones del panel y en eso se vio que del Tiger Ninjazord de su espalda aparecieron 2 pequeños cañones, en eso del controlador que Marcelo usaba para conducir a su Zord se habilitaron unos botones para el uso de los cañones de su Zord— es el momento… ¡Fuego!

Marcelo oprimió los botones y se vio como de los cañones de su Zord dispararon rayos de energía que impactaron en Lag'nein esto lo molesto y disparo contra el Zord de Marcelo, que afortunadamente evadió al ataque aunque recibió un golpe de los ataques de Lag'nein lo que lo derribo y lo hizo caer, dentro de la cabina se podía ver a Marcelo resistiendo para no perder los controles, y mientras en aquel cuarto del Zord donde estaban los niños que estaban sentados en unas sillas con unos cinturones de seguridad sintieron como sus cuerpos temblaban debido al impacto del ataque que recibió el Zord, y se vio que el Zord tuvo un pequeño coque con un edificio no tan grande lo cual no recibió un fuerte impacto.

Esa escena alarmo a Mira y Davis que los dos no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a ver por el panel de control de sus respectivos Zords para ver cómo podían atacar a Lag'nein y evitar que tomara ventaja de la situación, en eso cada uno vio lo que sus Zord podrían hacer para poder contra atacar.

Mientras Lag'nein comenzó a acercarse al Tiger Ninjazord que estaba inmóvil, debido a que Marcelo se estaba recuperando de apoco del impacto que tuvieron ya que se encontraba algo aturdido, no fue hasta que reacciono y vio como Lag'nein estaba listo para atacarlos con sus armas de fuego, cuando en eso se oyó el aullido de un lobo, a lo cual Lag'nein vio de que se trataba y vio que era el Wolf Ninjazord que se estaba acercando a él, lo cual no tardó en hacer que reaccionara y comenzó a dispararle.

Pero se vio como dentro de la cabina Davis hacia lo posible para conducir el Zord y evitar los ataques, lo cual estaba consiguiendo y pudo notar que se estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Lag'nein, en eso oprimió un botón que se encontraba en sus controles, en eso se pudo ver como su Zord comenzó a generar algo de corriente en sus patas delanteras— ¡ahora! ¡al ataque!

Al decir eso Davis movió sus controles lo que hizo que su Zord diera un salto y atacara con sus garras eléctricas a Lag'nein causándole un gran daño haciéndolo retroceder— miserable.

Pero antes de que Lag'nein contraatacara pudo oír un rugido que provenía desde las alturas se trataba del Panther Ninjazord que tenía 2 cañones a sus costados— ¡prepárate!

En eso Mira apretó el botón que estaba cerca de sus controles, en eso el Zord disparo de sus cañones ráfagas de energía azul que impactaron contra Lag'nein haciendo que comenzara a retroceder— Ahggg… ni crean que me van a vencer desgraciados.

En eso se vio como el Zord de Marcelo se acercaba a toda velocidad y lo tacleo con fuerza para que retrocediera y comenzara a alejarse de la ciudad lo cual estaba funcionando— debemos mantener el ritmo si seguimos así haremos que se aleje de la ciudad y ahí podremos pelear con tranquilidad—dijo Marcelo que continuaba oprimiendo el botón para disparar los cañones de su Zord.

Mientras Marcelo y los demás continuaban luchando con sus Zords para sacar a Lag'nein de la ciudad, en otro lado se veía como los Ninjazords del Toro y el Lince se dirigían a ayudar a todos los ciudadanos, lo cual estaban haciendo.

— bien solo no se alarmen, nosotros los protegeremos si alguien viene a atacar—dijo Yolei dentro de la cabina de su Zord que estaba oprimiendo el mismo botón que Marcelo había oprimido para que su voz se escuchara fuera de su Zord.

Los ciudadanos iban dirigiéndose a un lugar seguro que era en un cuarto subterráneo de un gran edificio, en eso se vio que el Zord de Steve se acercaba y se detuvo cerca del Zord de Yolei— ¿todo bien por aquí? Ya que termine de poner a salvo a los otros ciudadanos—dijo Steve que se comunicó con Yolei por medio del comunicador de su casco.

— aquí ya estoy por terminar de poner a todos a salvo—dijo Yolei que seguí vigilando que los ciudadanos entraran seguros a ese edificio, al ver que todos entraron un policía que ayudo a que los ciudadanos entraran cuidadosamente y al ver que no había nadie más el policía levanto su pulgar dando la señal de que ya todo estaba bien y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

— muy bien ya todos están a salvo, debemos apresurarnos y ayudar al resto del equipo—dijo Yolei a lo cual Steve asintió y se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Marcelo.

Mientras que en un lugar un poco más alejado en donde estaban Steve y Yolei más que todo por las alturas podía verse a Egui'awn volando sobre la ciudad dispuesto a atacarla, pero en eso perdió un poco de equilibrio y vio que se trataba de un Zord volador más en específico del Ninjazord Garza y en ese instante Egui'awn recibió unos ataques lo cual hizo que empezara a defender y busco con su mirada a su atacante y vio que se trataba del Ninjazord Rana.

— Malditos, ni crean que van a detenerme—dijo Egui'awn que se preparó a atacar al Zord de Michael.

Lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Holly, la cual vio rápidamente en su panel de control una especie de cañones grabados lo cual oprimió y se vio que se abrió una compuerta del lado de las alas de su Zord y de repente se vio como de sus controles aparecieron botones que Holly noto rápidamente que eran el gatillo para disparar sus armas.

— Es momento de darle una lección a este torpe—en eso Holly oprimió los botones y se vio que de las compuertas salieron ráfagas de energía que golpearon a Egui'awn que comenzó a retroceder el cual puso su mirada al Zord de Holly, a lo cual a ella se le ocurrió una idea, en eso oprimió el botón del altavoz.

— que pasa tono, no puedes defenderte, apuesto a que no puedes derribarme.

Michael oyó lo que su amiga dijo y estaba sorprendido, en cambio Egui'awn lanzo una risa para después volar y dirigirse contra Holly— ya verás mocosa, hare que te arrepientas de lo que dijiste.

En eso Michael comenzó a contactarse con su amiga— Holly se puede saber en qué piensas, no debes actuar imprudentemente y provocarlo.

— lo se Michael, pero es el único modo en que me siga y logra sacarlo de la ciudad sin que él se dé cuenta y por lo que se ve… es bastante tono para caer en una provocación, por eso necesito que nos sigas y cuando veas que estamos lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad dispara contra él, yo te ayudare y así lo derribaremos.

— ahora comprendo, ok entonces hazlo, pero ten cuidado Holly.

— Lo tendré Michael—al terminar de decir eso, Holly volvió a tomar el control de su Zord y maniobrar lo mejor que pudiera para evitar el ataque de Egui'awn.

Mientras que con Marcelo y los demás continuaban luchando contra Lag'nein para así sacarlo de la ciudad, se veía que la situación se complicaba ya que era difícil encontrar la forma de sacarlo— cielos esta siendo muy difícil encontrar la manera de sacarlo—dijo Marcelo que se estaba comunicando con sus amigos.

— Tal parece que sí, pero por el momento esta es nuestra único forma de hacerlo—dijo Davis que seguía concentrado en hacer retroceder a Lag'nein.

— Solo espero que Holly y Michael tengan mejor suerte que nosotros y hayan alejado al otro lejos de la ciudad—dijo Mira que pensó en que también iba a ser muy difícil para Holly y Michael alejar a ese otro Eltar-Maverick de la ciudad.

— ya me estoy hartando de esto—sentencio Lag'nein que comenzó a disparar contra los Zords a pesar de que estos aun lo atacaban y logro asestarle al Ninjazord Tigre y Pantera.

Lo cual hizo que las cabinas se sacudieran por el impacto, pero los Rangers lograron resistirlo junto con sus Zords— es hora de que tome la iniciativa en esta pelea—dijo Lag'nein, peor en eso vio como otros Zords se acercaban.

— ¿ah? Esos son—dijo Marcelo sorprendido al ver a los Zords de Steve y Yolei acercarse.

— es momento de atacar Yolei—dijo Steve y su amiga asintió, en eso Steve oprimió los botones del panel para así atacar al enemigo y cuando lo hizo se vio que su Zord comenzó a generar un fuerte brillo en sus cuernos y se dispuso a atacar a Lag'nein.

El impacto del ataque fue muy fuerte lo cual hizo que Lag'nein retrocediera y so tocara la zona afectada por el golpe— ahora es mi turno—dijo Yolei que hizo lo mismo que el resto de sus compañeros y en eso su Zord desplego una cantidad de energía para después soltar de su boca un disparo de energía que golpeo a Lag'nein haciéndolo retroceder.

En eso Davis continuo donde se vio que su Zord aulló fuertemente y se lanzó para propinarle una fuerte tacleada a Lag'nein— ahora amigos, hay que continuar con el ataque.

Los demás asintieron ante lo que dijo Davis, pero en eso Marcelo noto como a unas 3 cuadras unos policías ayudaban a unas personas a evacuar un edificio— amigos yo iré a ayudar con la evacuación que está sucediendo por allá, mientras ustedes sigan intentando sacar a este torpe lejos.

— entendido, alcánzanos en cuanto puedas Marcelo—dijo Mira que continuo con el ataque a Lag'nein.

— lo hare, solo espérenme—dijo Marcelo que se acercó a donde estaban los ciudadanos que salían de un edificio, en eso los ciudadanos vieron como el Zord de Marcelo se acercaba y estos estuvieron sorprendidos.

En eso Marcelo hablo por el altavoz— escuchen, ustedes sigan su camino y dejen que la policía los ayude para que vayan a un lugar seguro.

En eso las personas asintieron y comenzaron a ser ayudados por los policías que estaban ahí, pero en eso Marcelo noto que a una cuadra de ahí estaba ocurriendo algo extraño y eso era ver como una persona masculina que parecía tener unos 27 años estaba entrando a una tienda, al notar eso, Marcelo salió de su Zord y se dispuso a ir haya.

"en qué diablos están pensando estos ciudadanos, creo que fui claro cuando mencione que debían irse a un lugar seguro" pensó Marcelo, cuando llego pudo ver que aquella persona estaba en el mostrador de una tienda con algunos alimentos que vestía con un pantalón y una chaqueta con su capucha y se vio que el que atendía era una hombre de unos 50 años.

— Lamento interrumpir, pero quiero que sepan que deben irse de aquí ahora e ir con la policía para que los lleven a un lugar seguro—al decir eso nadie se movió, ya que estaban sorprendidos de que un Power Ranger estuviera ahí.

— ¡Ahora mismo!—al decir eso ellos reaccionaron y respondieron de que lo harían de inmediato a lo cual Marcelo salió de la tienda y concentrarse en volver con el resto de su equipo.

Al salir de la tienda Marcelo comenzó a dirigirse a su Zord, pero en eso un grito lo detuvo— ¡oye ladrón detente!

Marcelo se dio la vuelta y vio como el encargado de la tienda perseguía al sujeto que vio en la tienda y este solo pasó por el lado de Marcelo dándole un empujón para que se apartara de su camino para así después dar un salto sobre un auto y dirigirse hacia su moto para después marcharse a toda velocidad, en eso se vio como el dueño de la tienda se dirigió a él molesto— porque no lo detuviste, que no se supone que eres un héroe, la policía estaba ahí porque no lo detuviste y lo entregaste.

— lo lamento sabe, pero no tuve tiempo de asimilar lo que paso, ya que me estaba concentrando en detener a esa cosa gigante que se dispone a destruir la ciudad, así que ya deje de molestarse por algo material y vaya donde la policía.

El dueño lo vio muy molesto y se dirigió a su tienda para cerrarlas con llave, para así ir a donde se dirigían el resto de los ciudadanos— espero que salvar la ciudad haya valido la pena, sobre todo porque ese ladrón me robo 1000 dólares.

"cielos la gente, no cambia cuando es algo material que puedes reponer con trabajo, lamento que haya sido víctima de un robo pero no puedo encargarme de barias cosas a la vez, además el deber de los Power Rangers es salvar a las personas no importa si robaron algo tan insignificante como dinero, ahora mismo debo dirigirme con mis amigos"

En eso Marcelo se dirigió de nuevo a su Zord para después entrar en la cabina y volver al ataque.

Mientras se veía como Mira y los demás continuaban atacando a Lag'nein, hasta que lo llevaron casi fuera de lugares donde hubiera edificios o viviendas, en eso todos oyeron una voz que les resulto familiar— amigos háganse a un lado.

Los Rangers vieron de quien se trataba y era su amiga Holly que venía en picada hacia Lag'nein y detrás de ella venia Egui'awn en eso Holly realizo una maniobra para engañar a su perseguidor y logro que este chocara con Lag'nein— ¡ahora Michael!

Al decir eso, los demás miembros del equipo vieron como el Zord de Michael se acercaba y vieron cómo se preparaba para realizar un ataque— prepárense para sentir el calor.

Al decir eso el Zord de Michael lanzo un fuerte lanzallamas de su boca, causando un gran daño en los Eltar-Maverick's.

— Qué bueno que ya estén aquí amigos—dijo Steve con un tono feliz de que ya estuvieron reunidos.

— A nosotros también nos alegra reunirnos con ustedes—dijo Holly en eso noto que alguien faltaba y ese era Marcelo— oigan, ¿dónde está Marcelo?

Alguien iba a responder, pero en eso escucharon el rugido del Ninjazord Tigre y vieron que el Zord de Marcelo se acercaba— tal parece que ya estamos todos reunidos.

En eso Marcelo se detuvo cuando llego con sus amigos— Holly, Michael me alegra que ya estén aquí con nosotros.

— a nosotros también, fue complicado hacer que ese volador con cerebro de mosca me siguiera y callera en mi trampa—dijo Holly con un tono alegre.

— pues qué bueno que tu plan haya resultado Holly—dijo Marcelo.

Pero en eso todos escucharon como los Eltar-Maverick's comenzaron a levantarse— muy bien ya estamos hartos, vamos a destruir a sus mascotas gigantes de una buena vez—dijo Lag'nein.

— hagámoslos pedazos ahora mismo—dijo Egui'awn que comenzó a lanzar rayos de su boca y se pudo ver que Lag'nein atacaba con los cañones de sus brazos contra los Zords de los Rangers los cuales evadieron el ataque.

En eso Marcelo le hablo al resto de su equipo— muy bien es hora de acabar con ellos, están listos amigos.

— Por supuesto—dijo Mira.

— es momento de acabar con ellos—respondió Davis.

— te seguimos Marcelo—hablo Yolei.

— Es hora de mostrarles lo que podemos hacer—dijo Michael.

— Concuerdo con los demás, ya saben de qué es hora—dijo Steve.

— por supuesto, es momento de combinar los Zords y de ponerle un fin a esto, vamos Marcelo—dijo Holly.

— muy bien es ahora o nunca, acabemos con esto de una buena vez… escuchen niños sosténganse de donde puedan, estamos a punto de luchar con el Megazord—dijo Marcelo.

Los niños se sorprendieron al oír lo que dijo Marcelo y se emocionaron mucho, era tal la emoción que cada uno no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de alegría, para después decir lo siguiente— ¡Vamos, Power Rangers!

En eso se vio a cada uno de los Rangers y estos movieron sus manos que estaban cargados de energía— ¡Secuencia de combinación, formando Ninja Omegazord, ahora!

Los Zords lanzaron sus respectivos sonidos para después comenzar con la combinación y se vio como el Tigre comenzaba a transformarse en eso se vio que estaba adoptando la parte del pecho del Megazord, La Rana comenzó a transformarse igualmente y se vio que formo la cintura del Megazord para después combinarse con los Zords Pantera y Lince que formaron los pies, la Pantera el pie izquierdo y el Lince el derecho. En cuanto a los otros Zords se vio que el Lobo y el Toro comenzaron a transformarse hasta formar los brazos, el Lobo el brazo Izquierdo, mientras que el Toro el Derecho, con el Zord Garza se vio que se transformó en el rostro del Megazord dando apariencia de Ninja y con ojos rojos, en eso todos los Zords se combinaron y se formó el Omega Ninjazord.

En la cabina de principal del Megazord se vio que los Rangers aparecieron y cada uno tomo su puesto— ¡Omega Ninjazord, Listo para el combate!

En eso el Megazord se puso en posición de combate, mientras los Eltar-Maverick's estaban algo sorprendidos, pero reaccionaron dispuestos a atacar al Megazord— vamos a destruir su Megazord y convertirlo en chatarra—dijeron los Eltar-Maverick al unísono.

— Yo no lo creo tontos—dijo Marcelo y en eso los Rangers comenzaron a tomar control del Megazord para atacar.

En eso se vio como el Megazord luchaba contra esos Eltar-Maverick's y se pudo ver que se le dificultaba un poco lidiar contra 2 oponentes, peor luego el Megazord comenzó a defenderse bien, pero le era difícil acertar un ataque.

En eso Egui'awn se cansó de seguir atacando y comenzó a volar para atacar al Megazord de los Rangers desde el aire, lo cual puso en dificultades al Megazord para que pudiera contraatacar, lo cual aprovecho Lag'nein y ataco a distancia con sus cañones al Megazord, lo que hizo que la cabina se sacudiera y los Rangers se sujetaran de los controles para evitar perder el control.

— debemos encontrar el modo de atacar al Eltar-Maverick volador y así defendernos de los ataques a distancia del otro—dijo Steve.

— Pero es difícil, como vamos a derribar al volador, cuando el Megazord no posee armas o ataques a distancia—dijo Michael que estaba preocupado por la situación.

— debe haber alguna forma de lidiar con este problema que tenemos… porque no llamamos al Omega Falcozord y así volar para derribar a ese molesto Eltar-Maverick—dijo Yolei.

— no creo que sea buena idea, ya que si lo llamamos, podríamos ponernos en riesgo y hacer que ese Eltar-Maverick ataque al Zord y así no tendremos tiempo de hacer la combinación y si por suerte lo llegamos a hacer, entonces no tendremos una ventaja clara, ya que hasta que logremos derribar al volador, el que está en tierra nos molestara con ataques de largo alcance y eso podría perjudicarnos y existiría la posibilidad de que nos derribaran… así que tenemos que encontrar el modo de derribarlos e incapacitarlos para que así llamemos al Falcozord y hagamos la combinación para tener nosotros la ventaja en esta pelea—dijo Mira con mucho análisis sobre la situación lo cual sorprendió a todos, lo cual no duro mucho ya que recordaron que ella fue una guerrera Ninja a servicios de Kamdor, así que probablemente tenga mucha experiencia luchando en este tipo de situaciones antes de que enfrentara a los PR Overdrive.

— Davis se te ocurre algún plan para esta situación—se dirigió Marcelo a su amigo.

— pues no lo sé… aunque es una idea muy loca y que tal vez pueda funcionar… pero están seguros de querer escucharla.

— No tenemos otra opción o idea para detener el ataque de estos 2, así que no lo digas Davis, solamente ejecutemos el plan ahora—dijo Steve.

Se veía como el Megazord apenas evadía algunos ataques y recibía otros golpes por parte de los Eltar-Maverick's.

En eso Davis no lo pensó 2 veces y decidió arriesgarse en el plan que tenía— muy bien… todos síganme amigos

— Te seguimos amigo—dijo Marcelo.

En eso el Megazord se dirigió al Lag'nein a pesar de que este le estaba disparando continuamente y se pudo ver que Egui'awn estaba cayendo en picada para atacar a los Rangers, en eso el Megazord se movió rápido y tomo los brazos de Lag'nein per que después los moviera y los disparos fueran directo a Egui'awn logrando así derribarlo, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Lag'nein— ¡¿pero qué diablos?!

En eso el Megazord le propino unos fuertes golpes para hacerlo retroceder y estar cerca del lugar donde cayó Egui'awn.

Dentro de la cabina del Megazord todos lanzaron un grito de alegría al ver que el plan de Davis había dado resultado— tu plan resulto Davis, por fin derribamos a ese molesto volador.

— no sabía si mi plan resultaría, pero tuve que arriesgarme y vaya que funciono a la perfección—dijo Davis con un tono alegre.

— muy bien ahora que derribamos a esos tontos, es hora de tomar el control de esta pelea—dijo Marcelo.

— Por supuesto—respondieron el resto de Rangers.

En eso el Megazord se acercó a los Eltar-Maverick's que se estaban recuperando del daño que recibieron, y al ver que Megazord se acercaba era demasiado tarde para que reaccionaran ante lo cual los Rangers atacaron con el Megazord— ¡Golpe Doble Ninja!

Se vio como el Omega Ninja Megazord preparo el ataque usando sus brazos que reunieron algo de energía de sus respectivos colores y al momento de impactar los golpes contra los enemigos se vio que sus puños tenían la imagen de los animales al cual representaban que eran el Toro y Lobo, logrando así derribarlos.

— muy bien es hora de tomar esta oportunidad y acabar con esto—dijo Mira a lo cual Marcelo estuvo de acuerdo.

— tienes razón Mira, es hora de llamar un refuerzo.

En eso las manos de los Rangers reunieron energía de color blanco— ¡necesitamos Omega Falcozord Ya!

En eso se vio que el Zord apareció ante el llamado de los Rangers— es hora de la combinación—dijo Marcelo.

A lo cual el Falcozord se acercó y se vio su reflejo a través de los ojos del Megazord, ante lo cual el Megazord dio un salto y este se combinó con el Falcozord obteniendo así alas para poder volar— ¡Omega Ninja MegaFalcozord!

— ¿Pero qué diablos?—dijo Egui'awn al ver al Megazord de los Rangers volar.

— No te sorprendas, podemos derribarlo—dijo Lag'nein que disparo contra el Megazord pero este era rápido y evadió los ataques.

— yo me encargare de el—dijo Egui'awn que alzo el vuelo, peor en cuanto lo hizo se topó con el Megazord.

— ni creas que te lo vamos a permitir—dijo Yolei, en eso el Megazord le propino una patada a Egui'awn derribándolo, para que después este se reincorporará.

— hay que continuar con el ataque—dijo Marcelo.

En eso el Megazord se acercó a Lag'nein y le lanzo una patada que lo derribo y en eso volvió a lanzar otra patada para derribar nuevamente a Egui'awn

En la cabina del Megazord se veía como los Rangers estaban concentrados, en eso Marcelo tomo la palabra— muy bien es hora de acabarlos con un nuevo ataque del Megazord, ustedes que opinan amigos.

Y en eso cada uno de los Rangers respondió comenzando desde Holly— me parece bien.

— a mi igual, es hora de acabar con ellos de una buena vez—dijo Davis.

— Es hora de apagarles las luces—dijo Michael.

— démosles un fin a estos sujetos—dijo Mira.

— yo concuerdo con los demás—dijo Yolei.

— igualmente concuerdo, acabemos con ellos de una vez por todas—dijo Steve.

En eso los Rangers se prepararon para ejecutar un ataque del Megazord— ¡Omega Ninja MegaFalcozord! ¡Garra Ninja!

En eso el Megazord se acercó volando contra los Eltar-Maverick's y se pudo ver que en su brazo derecho que estaba compuesta por el Zord Toro, se vio que este saco sus cuernos en la parte frontal de su puño, en eso el Falcozord empezó a darle energía al Megazord que fue directo al puño que tenía los cuernos del Toro, haciendo que los cuernos Brillaran y que crecieran por la energía (algo parecido a los Protoss del juego Stra Craft) y en eso el Megazord ataco de forma Frontal contra los enemigos mientras volaba, su ataque era parecido al que hacía el Predazord con su arma al momento de atacar, el Megazord impacto contra los Eltar-Maverick causando así un gran daño en ellos para después cada uno callera al suelo dejando atrás una explosión.

— ¡Monstruo extinguido, otra victoria para los Rangers Dino Omega!

 **Zona de la estación de trenes**

Se veía como una chica que ya era adulta hablaba con un oficial se trataba de Silvia la madre de Yuri— está seguro oficial, es que no encuentro a mi hija o sus amigos en ninguna parte y le dije que se quedara aquí

El oficial con el que hablaba esa persona adulta era el Oficial Warren el jefe cuando se trata de liderar a los demás policías al momento de poder realizar su deber— lo siento señora, pero como sabrá hubo ataques de criaturas en algunas zonas y esta iba a ser una, pero no hubo ningún ataque, pero descuide hare que mis compañeros los busquen.

— no creo que eso sea necesario—dijo alguien que llamo la atención de Silvia y del oficial Warren y se sorprendieron al ver a los Power Rangers que estaban con los niños que saludaron, sobre todo Yuri que se estaba feliz y nerviosa al ver a su madre.

— Hola mamá, no te imaginas lo que me paso… pero descuida, los Power Rangers nos salvaron, así que estamos bien—dijo Yuri con alegría

— Yuri… Yuri, hija—dijo su madre que se acercó a su hija y la abrazo.

— No vuelvas a asustarme así, de acuerdo—dijo Silvia con un gran alivio y felicidad al ver que su hija se encontraba bien ya que su hija lo era todo para ella.

Yuri sintió una gran alegría de que su madre le dijera eso a pesar de que ella sabe bien quienes son los Power Rangers al escuchar decir esas palabras de su madre la llenaron de una gran felicidad, lo cual hizo que ella también abrazara a su madre— no te preocupes mamá, no lo volveré a hacer.

Luego del abrazo, Silvia se acercó a los Power Rangers— Gracias por haber protegido a mi hija y a sus amigos, enserio muchas gracias.

En eso él Ranger Rojo tomo la palabra— no tiene por qué darlas, además son unos buenos niños y espero que para la siguiente no se metan en problemas.

En eso se acercó el Oficial Warren— gracias por protegernos de aquellos monstruos y de salvar a los ciudadanos en las otras zonas que fueron atacadas, recibí los reportes por mis compañeros y me dijeron que los salvaron cuando estaban en problemas.

— no hay de qué Oficial solo hacíamos lo correcto—dijo Davis.

— bueno debemos irnos, hasta luego—dijo la Heavenly Ranger.

Los Rangers se disponían a irse, pero en eso se vio como unas 2 chicas se acercaban a ellos, se trataba de Angie y Julia que llevaba su camara— oigan esperen… quiero hacerles una entrevista—dijo Angie.

Pero lamentablemente para ellas los Rangers se fueron del lugar escalando un pequeño edifico para después desaparecer a la vista de las personas que estaban ahí.

— oh rayos, no puede ser, recién me entero que los Power Rangers están aquí y cuando trata de conseguir una exclusiva se van, cielos cuanta mala suerte tengo que tener, ahora no tengo una buena noticia, el jefe no estará nada contento—dijo Angie muy frustrada, mientras Julia puso su mano en su hombro para animarla.

Los niños al ver esa escena sonrieron un poco al ver la actitud que tenía la chica.

— ya no te desanimes Angie, seguro que alguien aquí vio a los Rangers o hablo con ellos—dijo Julia.

— si tienes razón pero quien podría haber visto los Rangers—en eso Angie se acordó que dé a lo lejos vio como los Rangers se despedían y que cerca de ellos estaban unos niños que casualmente vio, en eso volteo y vio a los mismos niños.

A lo cual los niños sintieron la mirada de Angie y se pusieron nerviosos— se me late que quiere preguntarnos sobre los Rangers—dijo Chris incomodo al ver como Angie los miraba.

Los demás asintieron, pero eso pasó desapercibido para la madre de Yuri— bueno niños es hora de que vayamos a casa.

En eso Angie se acercó— disculpe, ¿ustedes hablaron con los Rangers?—pregunto Angie a los niños y a Silvia.

— así es señorita… pero ¿porque quiere saberlo?—pregunto Silvia a Angie.

— bueno vera… es que soy reportera novata y como no pude alcanzar a los Rangers para hacer una entrevista, y como sé que ustedes son los únicos que hablaron con ellos, me preguntaba si… podría hacerles una entrevista, no se preocupe no tomara mucho tiempo, por favor déjeme hacer la entrevista, le prometo que no tardaremos en nada.

Silvia quiso negarse, pero al ver como Angie insistió pues tuvo que aceptar— está bien pero espero que no tome mucho tiempo.

— muchas gracias, enserio se lo agradezco, muy bien Julia alista la cámara—dijo Angie que preparo su micrófono.

Mientras que Julia preparaba la cámara y cuando lo hizo se dirigió a su amiga— muy bien Angie, estaremos en vivo en 3, 2 y 1.

— Hola ciudadanos de Stone Canyon aquí la reportera Angie, como pueden ver estamos en la zona de Estaciones de Tren de la ciudad y déjenme decirles, que los Power Rangers Regresaron luego o sí, lamentablemente no pudimos hablar con ellos ya que tuvieron que retirarse, pero aquí vamos a hablar con algunas personas que entablaron una pequeña conversación con ellos.

Angie señalo a Silvia y a los niños, lo cual Julia enfoco con su cámara, para que después Angie se les acercara— muy bien, sé que ustedes entablaron una pequeña conversación con los Power Rangers, así que queremos saber que les dijeron, acaso mostraron agradecimiento por salvar la ciudad de otro ataque de monstruos.

En eso Angie puso el micrófono en frente de Silvia a lo cual ella respondió— así es señorita, les agradecí a los Power Rangers ya que salvaron a mi hija y no solo a ella sino que también a sus amigos.

— vaya que increíble, y díganme niños que fue lo que sintieron al ser salvados por los Power Rangers—dijo Angie que esta vez puso el micrófono en frente de los niños.

En eso Yuri fue la primera en hablar— bueno pues lo que sentimos fue realmente una gran alegría ya que ellos nos salvaron y no solo a nosotros, sino que también a toda la ciudad.

En eso fue el turno de Chris— así es, estuvimos impactados cuando los monstruos aparecieron, pero cuando los Power Rangers llegaron para salvarnos, nuestra alegría era muy grande.

— Exactamente, nos sentimos muy seguros y protegidos en el momento que los Power Rangers aparecieron—dijo Alex que estaba alegre en su expresión al igual que sus amigos.

— fue una bonita experiencia, ya que no solo nos salvaron sino que el Ranger Rojo nos dejó entrar en su Zord para mantenernos protegidos, fue increíble ese momento para nosotros.

Al decir eso todos los que estaban ahí estaban sorprendidos al oír lo que dijo Nicole, a lo cual su hermano Chris solo pudo pensar: "creo que hablaste de más hermanita jejeje"

Angie estaba tan sorprendida que le tuvo que preguntar a Nicole— no me digas que ustedes entraron a uno de los robots gigantes de los Power Rangers.

— No son robots señorita, son Zords y cuando se combinan forman el Megazord—al decir eso Nicole tardo en darse cuenta que había hablado demás.

— Pero… pero no crean que soy una sabionda de los Power Rangers, eso lo dije porque oí a los Power Rangers decirlo jejeje.

Angie parpadeo un poco para después sonreír— ya veo, entonces díganos a todos, como fue estar dentro de los Zords de los Rangers

En eso Chris no tuvo opción así que tuvo que decirlo lo cual no fue difícil, ya que a pesar de saber que su hermano y amigos son Power Rangers él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de subir a un Zord así que fue muy honesto lo que sintió— bueno vera señorita, como decirlo… creo que la única palabra que podría definir lo que sentimos al estar dentro de los Zords de los Power Rangers es… Épico, si creo que esa sería la palabra.

Angie se puso feliz al escuchar lo que dijo Chris— comprendo… y bueno díganme cada uno de ustedes si están de acuerdo con lo que dijo, o tienen algo más que agregar.

En eso Alex, Yuri y Nicole explicaron del cómo fue su experiencia dentro de los Zords de los Rangers.

 **Stone Canyon**

En un edificio, más en específico en un cuarto se veía a los sujetos que habían seguido a los Rangers desde el suceso de aquel estacionamiento y se vio como veían las noticias que estaba en vivo y escucharon lo siguiente— bueno televidentes como pueden ver los Power Rangers son unos seres increíbles que nos salvaron el día de hoy, como bien dijeron estos niños, y yo también lo creo es de que ellos nos protegerán de cualquier amenaza.

En eso alguien oprimió el botón de mute del televisor— bueno tal parece que los Rangers regresaron, creen que al entrar a ese callejón habrán encontrado la manera de volver a transformarse—dijo Drew que estaba con sus manos meditando lo que vio en la noticia.

— No sé qué pensar amigo, pero estoy seguro que debemos ir a ese lugar, tal vez podamos hallar una pista—dijo Jeff.

— bueno eso lo veremos más tarde, por ahora vengan a ver esto—dijo Elena y en eso se acercaron sus compañeros y vieron lo siguiente, los datos de Marcelo en la pantalla de la laptop para que después Elena oprimiera unos botones y de ahí salieran los datos de los niños.

— tal parece que nuestro amigo de rojo tiene 2 hermanos y no solo él ya que la niña llamada Yuri cuenta con una tía que usa el mismo color… en cuanto a ese chico Alex—dijo Jeff con seriedad.

— lo se… tal vez nuestro amigo rojo del espacio tenga un hermano, por el momento no hagamos nada con esto, solo debemos esperar ordenes—dijo Drew muy seria quien aún mantenía su vista en la foto de Marcelo.

 **Stone Canyon – Casa del maestro Daichi**

Ya era de muy Noche y se vio que algunos estaban en la mesa cenando, pero no estaba alguien que era un chico y ese alguien era Marcelo, a lo cual Davis hablo— me pregunto qué le habrá pasado.

— pienso lo mismo… lego muy desanimado, apenas comió su cena— dijo Michael preocupado por la forma en que actuó su amigo.

— creen que debamos hablar con él—dijo Chris.

En eso Mira tomo la palabra— dejémoslo solo por un momento, seguramente tiene que asimilar algo.

En el cuarto de Marcelo se vio que las luces estaban apagadas y que él estaba echado en su cama, se podía ver en su rostro que estaba aún en shock— ¿Qué hice?... ¿Qué fue… lo que hice?—eso era lo que se decía Marcelo, cuando empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido.

 **Flashback.**

Se veía a Marcelo correr por unas calles, se veía que quería llegar a un lugar muy rápido— demonios me olvide que mañana tenemos ejercicios de laboratorio para Trigonometría y no compre los útiles.

En eso se vio a Marcelo salir de una tienda que vendían lo que el necesitaba— que bueno, pude conseguir lo que necesitaba para mañana.

Marcelo siguió su camino, porque ya estaba a punto de ser la hora de la cena, pero en eso escucho un fuerte sonido, lo cual hizo que llamara su atención y lo que le hizo estremecer el cuerpo, pero reacciono y siguió los ruidos de aquel ruido que aunque tratara de negarlo no podía, ya que ese sonido era la de un arma de fuego que acababa de dispararse, en eso pudo escuchar unos llantos desgarradores y en eso vio a un pequeño niño llorar y que a su lado estaba un hombre mayor que al ver la reacción del niño, Marcelo se percató de que era el padre de aquel pequeño, pero en eso oyó a los que estaban en dicha escena.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?—pregunto una mujer que estaba impactada por los llantos del pequeño

— no lo sé con certeza, pero por lo que vi en la ventana del restaurante en el que me encontraba, pude ver que un sujeto que estaba con una capucha que cubría su rostro estaba amenazando al padre y por lo que oí cuando salí del restaurante era que le entregara todo su dinero el señor estaba a punto de entregárselo, peor quiso reusarse ya que era para los gastos de su familia, pero el infeliz no dudo le disparo para luego huir con el dinero del señor que estaba en su billetera, por lo que oi el señor contaba con unos 1500 dólares.

Marcelo al oír eso sintió como una gran furia empezaba a inundar su ser y que aumentaba cada vez más al escuchar los llantos de ese niño, no fue hasta que su mente empezó a relacionarlos con los llantos de su amiga Yubel cuando sufrió la pérdida de su madre o a él cuando su madre desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno su respiración estaba aumentando quería liberar toda ese enojo contra el que había asesinado al padre de un pequeño que solamente tendría 2 años menor que su hermana Nicole, pero a pesar de toda la furia que estaba teniendo pudo oír lo que un hombre mayor de unos 60 años dijo.

— oigan la policía está en una persecución con el que causo este asesinato, se dice que el prófugo está en una moto deportivo de color azul.

Al decir eso Marcelo dejo todas esas respiraciones agitadas que estaba teniendo por la furia, no fue hasta que se escondió en un callejón y tomo su Morpher, en eso los que estaban ahí pudieron escuchar un ruido y vieron como una luz roja se ilumino en un callejón lo cual extraño a todos, pero no fue hasta que vieron que la figura que salto y todos se sorprendieron al ver al Ranger Rojo que protegía su ciudad, aquel niño que lloraba dejo de hacerlo al ver a aquel Ranger Rojo y sintió como una parte de él se estaba llenando de una gran alegría a pesar del dolor que estaba teniendo, no fue hasta que todos vieron como aquel Ranger comenzó a alejarse

Marcelo dejo sus cosas en un techo de una de las tiendas que vendían suvenires los pensamientos que tenía Marcelo en ese momento eran indescriptibles, ningún Ranger había sentido lo que él estaba sintiendo, un oído hacia un ser, que era un humano de la tierra y la diferencia era que este no era como los otros villanos que enfrentaron generaciones de Ranger… no, lo que estaba sintiendo Marcelo era algo completamente diferente a lo que sintieron Rangers como Cole, Yubel y otros más.

— No pienso dejar que escapes sin que recibas tu castigo desgraciado—dijo Marcelo con una gran furia en su voz.

No le tomo mucho tiempo a Marcelo encontrar la persecución que estaba teniendo el prófugo con los policías, no fue hasta que pudo ver que la moto iba lentamente, lo cual hizo que aquel sujeto se fuera por un callejón y fuera a uno de esos almacenes que usaba la gente de la zona para descargar materiales de construcción.

El prófugo dejo su moto no le importó que este callera y se dirigió al almacén, en eso Marcelo vio como los policías estaban por acercase y ya tenía una idea de lo que iba a suceder los policías se iban a preparar para rodear el lugar y atrapar al ladrón— no dejare que se lo lleven antes de que le dé una lección a este desgraciado.

En eso Marcelo dio un salto y entro por la parte trasera del almacén, dentro de ahí se podía ver que todo estaba algo oscuro, las luces de la zona apenas alumbraban el lugar y se podía ver que el prófugo que estaba con su capucha puesta para evitar que se le viera el rostro se podía notar por sus pequeñas expresiones de que estaba nervioso debido al acto que había cometido, en eso oyó unas pisadas y se puso en alerta— ¿Quién… quien anda ahí?

La voz de aquel sujeto estaba muy nerviosa, lo cual pudo notar aquel individuo que estaba adentro del almacén con él no fue hasta que sintió como alguien había aterrizado detrás de él pero sobre una caja, por lo cual el prófugo se dio la vuelta y noto como aquel individuo estaba siendo ocultado por las sombras pero por su silueta pudo notar que estaba preparado para atacarlo, lo cual el prófugo sintió de alguna manera y trato de huir del lugar.

En eso oyó la voz de aquel individuo— ni creas que te vas a escapar, no voy a dejar que te largues de aquí sin que recibas una dura lección infeliz.

En eso se vio por una luz que se trataba de Marcelo que en ese instante dio un salto y le propino una patada aquel individuo, para después sostenerlo de sus pies y hacerlo girar, en eso se pudo oír las sirenas de los automóviles de los policías, pero eso no le importó a Marcelo que estrello al sujeto en una caja de madera, para que después este se arrastrara pero lo único que hizo fue terminar en un callejón sin salida, al ver como aquel sujeto se le acercaba y que estaba cubierto por las sombras se dispuso a desenfundar su arma, pero aquel individuo tomo su mano y se lo torció haciendo que el ladrón diera un grito de quejido por tremendo dolor que recibió, en eso sintió como era levantado por aquel sujeto y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de un Power Ranger— espera… porque haces esto—dijo el ladrón muy asustado y sorprendido.

— que no lo sabes… le arruinaste la vida a un pobre niño inocente al matar a su padre y sobre todo lo mataste por unos miserables dólares, infeliz… tú no te mereces ir a la cárcel, tu mereces que acabe con tu vida, así le hago un favor al mundo al deshacerme de las lacras y podridas vidas de ustedes desgraciados—todo lo que dijo Marcelo lo había dicho con una gran frialdad en su voz lo cual termino asustando a aquel ladrón.

— no… por favor detente, eres un Power Ranger tu no haces este tipo de cosas—dijo el ladrón que estaba comenzando a asustarse por el modo en que le hablo el Red Ranger.

— ni creas que te voy a dejar ir así como así, voy a destrozarte de una buena vez, y cuando lo haga quiero ver tu rostro de agonía maldito infeliz—al terminar de decir eso con un gran enojo en su voz, se dispuso a quitarle la campera… ¿Tú?

El mundo se detuvo para Marcelo al ver que aquel sujeto era el mismo que había visto marcharse de aquella tienda cuando estaba luchando contra los Eltar-Maverick's, fue cuando a Marcelo le vinieron las palabras de aquel señor y del cómo no detuvo al ladrón y entregarlo a la policía cuando estaba a una sola cuadra— ¿Qué hice?

Marcelo estaba sintiendo una gran confusión en sus sentimientos y como su cuerpo temblaba recordando los llantos de aquel niño después de oír aquel disparo que lo dejo impactado, ese confusión que estaba sintiendo era tan fuerte que hizo que soltara al ladrón y se pusiera de rodillas mientras sentía como una gran furia se apoderaba de él, pero era una furia que no estaba canalizándolo con el ladrón como fue al principio… sino que esta vez la estaba canalizando en el mismo— ¿Qué… hice?

Marcelo se repitió esas palabras, hasta que formo un puño con su mano derecha y golpeo el suelo con fuerza, fue muy fuerte el golpe que resquebrajo el piso de concreto del almacén, al ver eso el ladrón se asustó por la fuerza que tenía y no lo pensó 2 veces para salir de allí, mientras escucho el grito del Ranger que lo confundió— ¡¿pero que hice?!

El ladrón al salir de ahí se encontró con los policías que lo perseguían y se puso de rodillas de inmediato— escuchen, me entrego, solo no me dejen con ese Ranger desquiciado que está ahí adentro.

— ¿Ranger?—dijo el oficial que era nada más ni nada menos que Warren— no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, iras a la cárcel y pagaras por tu delito de robo y homicidio, pónganle unas esposas y llévenselo, quiero ver a esta basura tras las rejas—dijo el Oficial Warren

— Entendido señor—dijeron los policías que estaban ahí y arrestaron al ladrón para después llevarlo a un auto policiaco y llevárselo a la comisaria.

En eso el oficial Warren se intrigo por lo dicho por el ladrón y fue a entrar al almacén con su linterna pero no pudo encontrar a nadie, solamente hubo algo que le llamo su atención y era el de ver como una parte del concreto estaba destruido, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si un Power Ranger estaba aquí. Pero no pudo notar que alguien estaba muy bien escondido y ese era el Ranger rojo que estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, no fue hasta que pudo oír los pasos de aquel oficial retirándose del lugar, esos pasos sonaban como eco en su cabeza

 **Fin del Flashback.**

En la mente de Marcelo aun podía oír esos pasos en su cabeza mientras se cuestionaba lo siguiente, acaso todos lo humanos merecían ser salvados, después de lo que ocurrió no encontraba una respuesta ya que su mente solamente se repetía lo siguiente— ¿Qué… fue… lo que hice?

Fin del capítulo.

Ending Power Rangers Dino Omega.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=JxEL6Pwy00E

 **Vamos a un sitio que no está en el mapa No importa si no hay dinero Si no vez pistas en el cielo Ya sabes qué hacer**

 **[Al inicio se vio el rostro de Marcelo que se acercó rápidamente, hasta que abrió los ojos que reflejaban la ciudad de Stone Canyon, Luego de eso se veía a los Rangers Dino Omega viendo la ciudad durante una noche de Luna llena, además de que las estrellas brillaban en el cielo con gran intensidad]**

 **Construye tu realidad La puerta de la mente se abre Todo se verá Al instante**

 **[En un día lluvioso se vio a Marcelo sentado en una de las graderías del parque de la ciudad, en eso se vio a Chris, Alex, Nicole y Yui donde cada uno tenían un paraguas y vieron que Marcelo tenía una mirada triste y pensativa, lo cual hizo que ellos se preocuparan por el estado en que estaba Marcelo]**

 **Ya nunca te perderás Confía en tu intuición Hay mundos tan hermosos que conocerás**

 **[De otro Angulo se veía la misma escena con Marcelo, cuando de pronto a su mente vinieron muchas imágenes como de Anna, su Madre, su maestro Daichi y por último la de una niña que soltaba una lágrima, luego de esas imágenes Marcelo agacho la cabeza al preguntarse si cumplía con su responsabilidad y además si ser Ranger era suficiente para proteger]**

 **Mundos con mil juegos vas a tener Cerca, más cerca de lo que imaginas**

 **[Se veía que 3 chicos comenzaban a acercarse en medio de la lluvia, mientras lo niños se acercaron a Marcelo para tratar de animarlo, pero en eso vieron que ya estaba dejando de llover y que el cielo comenzaba a despejarse de a poco, mientras se veía como 3 chicas se acercaban igualmente, hasta que Marcelo y los niños escucharon los pasos de un grupo que bajaba por las gradas en las cuales Marcelo se estaba sentado, en eso Marcelo y los niños vieron a los chicos que se acercaron a ellos]**

 **Puede ser…. Puede ser… Solo debes seguir…**

 **[Y Marcelo se mostró asombrado al ver al grupo de los chicos que le sonreían de manera amistosa e igualmente paso con las chicas que le dedicaban una sonrisa amigable, en eso Marcelo se puso de pie para solo ver a sus amigos Rangers que estaban siendo iluminados por la luz del sol, para después mostrarse a muchos chicos del Instituto Stone Canyon, como a Angie, Julia, Jeremy, Honda, al igual que otros chicos que los Rangers conocerán durante su año de estudio y en su vida como Rangers y se vio que todos ellos daban una sonrisa alegre, para después finalizar con la imagen de toda la ciudad de Stone Canyon siendo alumbrada por la bella luz del sol]**

 **Vamos a un sitio que no está en el mapa No importa si no hay dinero Si no vez pistas en el cielo Ya sabes qué hacer**

 **[Se veía a Marcelo en la casa junto Michael, Davis y Steve tratando de cocinar, se veía como Steve sacaba del horno pizzas, mientras que Chris y Alex estaban comiendo porciones de pizza que les sirvió Davis, mientras Marcelo y Michael preparaban otra pizza para ponerla al horno, Luego se veía como en el Centro de operaciones los Rangers hacían el característico festejo que se veía en la primera generación Ranger junto con los niños, siendo observados por Gosei y Tensou]**

 **Prepárate para el futuro Quien sabe que pueda pasar Todo será… perfecto, si me haces caso**

 **[Luego se vio otra escena en donde Holly, Yolei ayudaban a peinarse a Yui, Serena y Nicole, mientras Mira serbia un poco de Té. En otra escena se vio como los Rangers sonreían estando en el parque, para ver la ciudad que era alumbrada por la luz del sol y después verse un gran arcoíris que hacía ver el paisaje mucho más bello]**

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo, pero antes… se ve que no pudieron los o más bien el diálogo gracioso que puse en el anterior cap. Pero les diré que esos diálogos tenían algo que ver con la exageración o las dudas que todo fan tiene en esta franquicia de Power Rangers, un ejemplo que les doy es uno de PR Dino Thunder donde Ethan le dice al Dr. O sobre que su enemigo creció y Tommy Responde que esto le pasó una o 2 veces, pues estos eran los diálogos que puse:**

 **"** — Algunas palabras finales—dijo Marcelo viendo a los Eltar-Maverick's que apenas ponían parase.

— demonios, esto no puede pasarnos—dijo Lag'nein al ver que los Rangers les apuntaban con su arma.

— No… no puede ser—dijo Egui'awn que estaba nervioso al ver el arma de los Rangers.

— una palabras finales muy clichés… pero bueno, como ya sabemos… este es su fin, ¡Omega Dino Blaster! ¡Fuego!"

 **Si entendieron pues el chiste se cuenta solo, ya que todos sabemos lo que cada enemigo va a decir cuando los Rangers están a punto de conectarle un golpe con sus armas combinadas, estoy seguro que fue difícil de notar verdad xD.**

 **Por cierto quien espera ansioso el 25 aniversario de Power Rangers que se celebrara con un cap en PR Ninja Steel, pues yo mis amigos y estoy ansioso por ver el cap, lo que más me sorprendió de la sinopsis que algunos fans comentaron es que tal parece que Tommy se va a casar y la mujer con la cual contraerá matrimonio es nada más ni nada menos que su amiga Ranger Katherine la Zeo Pink Ranger… apoco que no se lo veían venir eso mis amigos lectores (y pobre de Bat-dragon le destruyeron su shipping de Tommy y Elsa xD) pero si me lo preguntan esa parte en donde Tommy y Katherine van a casarse me parece lo más acertado y lógico de la historia de Tommy en el siguiente cap les explicare el porqué, pero y ustedes… que opinan al respecto sobre este especial de 25 aniversario que les dije mis amigos lectores, me gustaría saberlo.**

 **Ahora vamos con la primera pregunta que hare, el que la responda podrá agregar un personaje ya sea uno que le agrade u odie o un personaje sacado de su propia invención (OC), bueno la primera pregunta es: Cual fue el primer monstruo que los MMPR vencieron de una forma inusual.**

 **Ahora si vallamos a responder los reviews:**

 **Cross Z Magma:** ya me leí tu fic, para decirte mi opinión lo hare por mensaje PM, en cuanto a lo de la Morph-X tengo entendido que la trama de Power Rangers Beast Morphers será casi igual a la que fue en Go-Busters solamente que el Enetron no será la energía que le da a todo funcionamiento como en el Sentai, sino que la Morph-X será el combustible de los poderes de los Rangers Beast Morphers y del como lo obtuvieron, pues esa es una duda que espero respondan en la serie ya que los fans teorizamos que la Morph-X esta de cierta manera enlazada a la Morphing Grid, en fin espero que este cap te haya gustado compadre y cuídate.

 **Lion Wilson:** pues me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y que te hayas puesto al día con los episodios para entende resta segunda temporada y espero que este cap te haya gustado amigo.

 **Bueno esos son los reviews que dejaron en el cap anterior, además de que en el siguiente comenzare con los tops y en otros caps hare las preguntas, yo les avisare cuando hare una pregunta, ya que como los Power Rangers está a punto de celebrar su 25 aniversario en un cap en la serie de Ninja Steel, se me ocurrió la idea de celebrarlo haciendo preguntas y Tops en este fic, en fin esperen el siguiente cap mis amigos lectores y a todos los seguidores de este fic, que les vaya bien y cuídense.**


End file.
